Blood Throne of Alucard
by pta917
Summary: Sequel to Blood Trail of Alucard. The Sorcerer Kingdom have conquered the entire continent where they reside, however as the dust finally settles, they will have to face an enemy who threatened their territory centuries before. Follow as the Sorcerer Kingdom come face to face with a threat that was thought to be extinct. (Canceled)
1. Prologue

It had been little over 100 years since the Great Tomb of Nazarick arrived in the New World. During that time, it rooted itself deep into the continent they arrived in, and had what started as a base, flourished into the Sorcerer Kingdom. A Kingdom that in 100 years spread across the entire continent, placing all of it, one way or the other, under its influence.

The story of the Supreme Beings, their conquests, and might was well known by the time the Arachne submitted to them. They had successfully taken over the entire land. On the map of the continent there was no territory that did not know of them, and in some way interact with them.

However, history and time is a funny thing, as what is written by those who wield the power to do so. That is why all knew of the Supreme Beings that rule over the entire map, but few are those that know about the beings who changed the map itself, and fewer are those who know the truth about these beings and their story.

As the Sorcerer Kingdom announced and celebrated their complete conquest of the continent, a more disturbing series of events was taking place. In an isolated place, where even after approximately 300 years the traces of the epic battle between the Thirteen Heroes and the Demon God could be seen, by those educated on the matter, something was happening. The truth was that the Heroes in fact had not been able to defeat that fiend. They had in fact sealed him, along with another unnamed, and forgotten, individual that had joined their efforts for that final battle.

The sealing itself had been made possible, when in desperation the Demon God had sent both himself and this stranger to another parallel dimension, which allowed the Heroes to seal both of them inside, supposedly permanently. In that location where little to no one ever visited, the sky had begun to distort, not too far away from what was in fact a crater from some unknown attack or clash.

From the distortion, small bolts of lightning emerged, randomly hitting the surrounding area. This display was followed by what seemed to be the distortion settling. However, this calm was quickly followed by a small crack in the sky, similar to a crack in glass.

The crack soon became larger, beginning to generate other cracks as it did so, ultimately leading to the affected portion of the sky to look like a broken mirror. A mirror that had finally shattered. The massive opening left by the crack, revealed a void of sorts, colored with a sort of red fog, which served to hide a background of several shifting colors. From the opening, one being emerged. Or more precisely, he seemed to be thrown out of it, causing him to fall onto the ground below. Luckily it wasn't that far from the opening.

* * *

The newly arrived being was in fact the warrior that had bravely fought the Demon God and been sealed along with him. He was wearing the remains of an adamantite armor, which had originally served to hide his entire body. As he was now, his lower left leg was exposed, revealing a dark and unhealthy-looking green exoskeleton, yet his foot was very humanoid even if the nails were claw like. Most of the armor in the upper body had been lost during battle, leaving only a piece of it that covered his right shoulder and arm. On his left some pieces remained that helped to cover part of his abdomen and back.

What was left exposed of him kept the same sicky green look as his lower leg, which further served to show that he was part of an insectoid race. His exposed upper body, while slightly diminished from 300 years of hell, still showed the signs of the mighty strength he once had possessed, and could still wield if properly treated. His head also supported two antenna. His insect-like eyes were slightly sunken in, and his mouth which was closed at the moment seemed to open vertically unlike a human's.

His left hand went to the mighty broadsword that had fallen next to him, grabbing onto it as firmly as his body allowed him. The warrior rammed it into the ground and used it to try and lift himself up. While he did this, he felt something land to his right, which was followed by the distinct sound of the opening closing.

"It's good to see that you survived the trip back." The new arrival remarked coldly.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring his exhausted body, the warrior stumbled to meet his rival face-to-face, since before him now stood the being that lead the Evil Deities, the Demon God Azathoth. The creature was tall and imposing, just like the weakened fighter had been in the past. He had gray skin, with his muscular upper body exposed, while his lower body was covered by the remains of a brown colored armor. His left leg was almost all exposed, revealing the presence of small balls of a crystalline material embedded into his skin.

His exposed upper body showed the presence of scar tissue. So much so that his left arm was a different shade of gray from the rest of his body all together. In this half of his body the same crystalline orbs were present. Some which had been damaged during combat, while at least two of them, located in the chest over the heart and his right shoulder, still held an unknown black colored liquid.

Across his chest, from the left shoulder, to the base of the right side of his neck were the visible marks of a large scar. On his back two large black wings flapped lightly, with the one on the left showing signs of having difficulty moving, and missing most of seemed to be feathers.

The face of the fiend was also covered by the same damage as the left arm, but on the right side. On top of his head were two small horns, with the right one being broken. He had two pointed ears, with the right ear missing the pointed part of it. His hair was long and black, going all the way down his back, with his eyes having black colored slits on them.

"D-Dammit…" The warrior hissed, failing to lift his blade.

"You still wish to fight me? Even in your current condition?" Azathoth asked mockingly.

"E-Even if I am not at a 100%, I-I will not let you resume your slaughter of the people of this world!" The warrior cried out defiantly.

"Hmph! Admirable, as always. And you are correct, you are not at 100%. As you are now you aren't even at 50%. Had we been properly sealed, we wouldn't be free, but if we had managed to be you most likely would be able to beat me now. However, since we were sealed after I sent us to another pocket dimension, things worked out differently. Again, it is admirable that you lasted as long as you did, but since we were in another dimension, time flowed differently than it would with proper sealing. Meaning, we felt the passage of all of these 300 years. And, even for someone like you, the passage of time can become an issue." The demon calmly pointed out.

"That, along with the fact that while in that dimension your energy was being siphoned from you, and transferred to me, also contributed to your current weakness. It was this that also allowed me to escape…" He continued, when the warrior interrupted him.

"W-What do you mean!?"

"Well, when we were sealed, your companions had to take into consideration both of us. They couldn't risk your presence could have disrupted the seal and freed me. Alone you could not escape, you like the knowledge and abilities to do so, after all you are but a warrior. A strong one yes, but a warrior nonetheless. However, I could do it, but at the time I was too weak in overall strength. That is why during these 300 years, I took the energy I drained from you, and made it my own to increase my overall strength. As I am now, 300 years ago would have gone very differently." The demon explained with a wide toothy smile.

"No. W-What have I done…" The warrior mumbled, with his heart sinking further into despair.

"A great thing, Sir Touch-Me." Azathoth replied, with an ominous tone.

The mention of his name only served to further affect him, he had never mentioned his name after arriving in this world. However, during the 300 years in a hell like dimension with the demon, he found himself overwhelmed by isolation and fatigue. During which he ended up giving the fiend information about himself. Of course he kept that information as minimal and as vague as possible.

Still, Azathoth had shown a great capacity to take these pieces of information and build on it. Knowing that having been sealed along with the fiend was what allowed him to escape, Touch-Me regretted having sacrificed himself in order to give the Thirteen Heroes the opening they needed to defeat the Demon God.

Yet, in the end he knew he could not regret it. Having arrived in the New World without any significant gear, he had to find what he could, which in the long run limited how much power he could actually use. Meaning he could not use the likes of [World Break] properly. Even if he could, he was unsure of what effect it would have on the world and on Azathoth. Especially when he learned, and confirmed during his imprisonment, that the Demon God was immortal, and not healing his scarred body so as to not waste the energy he had left.

"Hm. I should be going." Azathoth said, bringing the warrior back from his thoughts.

"N-No! I won't allow it."

"Hah! You are welcomed to try!"

Before Touch-Me could react, the Demon God lunged at him, closing the distance with incredible speed. The warrior could only place his blade in front of himself to block whatever blow might come at him. The demon only attacked with his right index finger bringing it down on the blade, with the tip of the clawed nail glowing red.

It made contact with the blade, scratching the horizontally positioned blade, causing it to be cleanly cut in half. Touch-Me tried to react, but his attention went to his foe's right hand, which was moving towards him in order to do some kind of attack. Seeing no other way to avoid it, as he was, the warrior could only throw himself back, to gain some much needed distance from the Demon God.

"I hope my actions do not offend you. You are, like I've stated in the past, among the strongest individuals I've faced. So much so, that knowing that you will not submit and serve me, pains me greatly. That being said, I mean no offense with my wish to put a swift end to this."

Azathoth vanished from sight, appearing before the weakened Touch-Me. Before he could even react, with amazing speed he placed his right hand on the back of the warrior's head. Touch-Me did not have the opportunity to struggle, as his body stopped answering his commands, and collapsed on the floor, effectively trapping his mind inside his own body.

"Do not worry. You are far too valuable to kill, Sir Touch-Me."

Lifting his hand towards his fallen adversary, Azathoth formed a transparent purple bubble around him, which was followed by both himself and the bubble ascending to the skies above the clouds. He looked around for a brief moment, getting his bearings, before stopping in a certain direction and beginning to fly towards it, taking Touch-Me along with him.

* * *

Azathoth flew several miles from the Re-Estize Kingdom's shores, until he had finally reached an island with a small mountain in the center surrounded by over grown and over nourished vegetation. Finding a small beach, he dropped down, landing gracefully along with his captive. Once again he looked around and waited. Soon enough he could hear sounds coming from the dense forest. The first too arrive were humanoid demons, with large wings on their backs and red eyes.

It didn't take long for the creatures to understand who stood before them, and kneel before their god and eternal ruler. They did this all the while keeping their distance from their lord as low-level grunts like them should. Next, in between the weak demons and the newly arrive Demon God, the air cracked like a mirror and from within five beings emerged. They immediately lowered themselves before him, as the portal created by their appearance closed, and Azathoth took the time to examine them from right to left.

The first to fall under his gaze, was the Succubus Carillyn. She was of medium size, with a well-shaped body that would make any man fall on their knees before her, an above average bust, tanned skin and olive colored eyes. She showed no outward signs of her true nature. However, this was not her true form, that one would indeed fully reveal her true self to the world. Carillyn wore a very minimalistic outfit. It was pure white in color, going down from a golden collar on her neck, down her breasts, to her midsection and then down between her legs, leaving all her curves extremely visible. She had served as one of his concubines and was also his most faithful advisor.

Next to Carillyn was Mordiggian, the only child of Azathoth. He was almost as tall as his father with an athletic body, which was only slightly lighter in color than his father, with the face of a man in his 20s. His eyes were just like his father's, while his ears were longer and almost elf-like in nature. Two small horns rested on his head, with his black hair being short and spiky. On his back rested 2 crow like wings, which were much smaller than his father's, only covering his back. He was wearing a simple robe that left his arms exposed, with a belt to keep it together and closed.

After Mordiggian came Morbius, another one of Azathoth's advisors and the smartest member of their kind. He stood only slightly taller than Carillyn, with a slim and pale body. Unlike the others that surrounded him he looked old. His eyes were closed down to slits, had a long silver beard and no hair, with 2 large and twisted horns resting on his head. He wore robes similar to Mordiggian's, and also carried a wooden cane with him. Much like Carillyn, he was not in his original form, finding this form much easier to use and move around in.

Next to Morbius was Alma, a snake like being who was one of the Demon God's own creations. She was a massive light purple snake, who could easily wrap itself around Azathoth, and had colored crimson eyes.

Finally, was a tall individual by human standards. He had an athletic and muscular built, with slightly pale skin and several tribal style tattoos on his back, arms and one on the abdomen. His eyes were white, with long black hair going down his shoulders. He wore black pants, with matching boots and trench coat. His name was Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth also known as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. Naturally, this was far from his base form, as he used magic to shapeshift. For life on an island it was much more practical.

"You all may rise." Azathoth said, and all those present obeyed.

"Morbius, take this one with you. Be careful, as he is extremely dangerous when at full power." He sternly instructed.

"I will be sure to bring him back to an acceptable state, and then place him under the appropriate mental control." Morbius said, walking towards the bubble.

"Use the shackles. His mind is far too strong to risk anything else." His words stunning all of those present.

"T-Then, my Lord, how strong is he?" Carillyn asked, slowly approaching him.

"As strong or slightly stronger than I am now."

"If that is your wish, my Lord, I will take all precautions when handling him." Morbius informed, getting an approving nod.

"If you'll allow it, I would like to accompany Morbius.~" Alma said with a seductive feminine voice.

"Very well. But before you go, where is Corpo?"

"He died, not long after your entrapment."

"Hm. You may go."

Morbius motioned to the bubble causing it to begin to levitate, while with his other hand he made a motion towards the air, which cracked like glass at his silent command. With the portal open, he walked through it, accompanied by Alma and the still motionless Touch-Me.

* * *

"Carillyn, Mordiggian, approach." The Demon God commanded, motioning to them.

Carillyn stopped when she was very close to him. At a point she could have touched him if she wished. To touch him was exactly what she wanted to do, as her hands moved as if she was feeling up every part of him at a distance, making sure her lord had returned safely and in good condition.

No, he was not a lord, in her eyes he was nothing short of a god and she had missed him so much. Carillyn might as well have been slobbering over his great figure, with the most perverse expression on her face, so obvious were her thoughts. Mordiggian on the other hand kept silent and dignified, as it was to be expected from the one that would one day surely rule over part of his father's territory.

"Carillyn, control yourself." Mordiggian mumbled.

"O-Of course. M-My apologies, Azathoth."

It was something that did not settle well with many of the demons, that Carillyn did not add "Lord", or any other title when referring to Azathoth. However, her reasoning for this was simple and self-explanatory; he was a god, and adding anything else to his name would have been redundant.

Azathoth had not payed much attention to this, as his eyes were focused on his son, who was but a child the last time he had seen him. Even the great Demon God, could not help but place both his hands on his son's shoulders, with a prideful and approving expression.

"You have grown up well, my son. As I always knew you would." Azathoth said, managing to break Mordiggian's usual calm demeanor.

"T-Thank you, father." The younger demon remarked, lowering his head slightly.

"I did my best, so as to make sure he would grow up to be a great man.~" The Succubus added.

"I would have expected nothing else from you, Carillyn."

"T-Thank you. I-I did all I could. I influenced talented people to come to the island to teach him. Of course, I made sure they were people with talent, but not enough to get unwanted attention. I also made sure to remind him daily of who he was and what our noble goal is. I…" Carillyn began to say in a passionate rant, when her superior silenced her with a raised hand.

"I understand. Now, Mordiggian we have much to discuss, but for the time being you are dismissed."

"As you wish, father." The demon prince said, taking a bow before leaving via the same kind of portal Morbius used.

"I am glad to see you back, my Lord." Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth announced, approaching the demon.

"I see that you are still with us, Dragon Lord. I was under the impression you would leave, when we were defeated."

"I would never do such a thing, my Lord. My loyalty for you is everlasting, as I promised so long ago." The Dragon Lord replied with a cunning smile.

"We shall see. You are also dismissed. All of you are!" Azathoth roared, and naturally everyone obeyed.

"To think that most of our population as been driven back to this island." He mumbled in his discontent.

"T-That is wrong…" Carillyn hesitantly said, getting his attention.

"W-We are all that is left. A-All that was left behind as already vanished from the continent." She informed.

"Then, this island is all that is left?"

"Correct."

His fists clenched, as anger became visible on his face and the ground began to vibrate under the immense power he wielded. He was absolutely livid to know that his people were reduced to so few. Seeing what might come from his rage, Carillyn was quick to close the distance between them, grab onto his right hand and kneel before the Demon God, with her head lowered.

"I beg of you, Azathoth, please control your anger. W-We cannot risk getting attention from the mainland." She pleaded.

"I-I will kill them all and be done with it!" He roared down at her.

"No. No! You mustn't! Much has changed! There are many powerful beings in the continent now. Even more than before! They rule all the land. We cannot afford to do as we did before!" She continued, tears in her eyes for fear of what her master might do or what might happen to him.

"You still disapprove of what I chose?" He asked, pulling his hand away from her.

"Please, allow us to discuss this in your quarters. I-I have left them mostly as they were since you last left them." Carillyn pleaded once more, getting back to her feet but keeping her head lowered.

"Hmph! Very well."

She was about to create a portal, but before she could Azathoth placed his right hand on her shoulder, and in the blink of an eye they were transported to his quarters. It was much like most demon residences on the island were. Either carved into the mountain or built into it. His was naturally placed on the highest point of the formation.

* * *

He was currently in a large circular chamber which had windows showing the horizon at dusk. The room was filled with several sofas and pillows, its purpose was mostly for him to enjoy himself with his various concubines. He looked around at the succubi that filled the room. There were 10 of them. He could tell that they were lower level than Carillyn, since they had their nonhuman features visible. Some had horns and wings on their backs, others had cat ears and tails. In all of this he found it interesting that he did not know any of them.

"Where did they come from?"

"T-They are my children." Carillyn quickly replied.

"With who?"

"W-With the men I brought to the island to teach the prince. I-I wanted to experiment, t-to see if I could further our race with them… But as you can see, they are all of a lower level."

"You wasted yourself on beings like them?" Azathoth growled with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I thought it was necessary, a-and…" She began to reply, but he spoke over her.

"All of you leave!" He commanded, which the women quickly did.

"And you are correct. There are too few of us, to fully repopulate. Other approaches will have to be taken." Azathoth said, as if nothing had happened.

"Then, does that mean, t-that you agree, that we must leave this world's inhabitants alive?" She asked, visibly fearful of his reaction.

"I do." He replied in a somber tone.

"…"

Carillyn was about to speak, but he then interrupted her.

"Still, we have much to rebuild before we move on. We need to increase the number of grunts. The Nine Rings have to be rebuilt. And I have yet to fully recover both my power and my body."

"Of course. In no time we will be back on our feet, and you will once again lead us to victory. B-But it is as you say, you must get back to a 100%. Let us start by removing the [Healing Orbs]." Carillyn said, going to his side and once again taking his right hand.

"Yes, they need to be removed. But I fear that I will never be back at 100%, and will not be able to join all of you in the front lines. I am sure that you are aware that the damage I took, is far to grave to allow even me to do so."

"T-Then has the time come, for the prince to…" Once again he spoke over her.

"No. He is far too young and inexperienced."

"Then, you will create a new commander for us?"

"No. You, Carillyn, will take on that role." The Demon God informed, to which she gasped in pure shock.

"B-But, I am unworthy of such a role. I-I am far too weak. I-I…"

"Do not downplay yourself or my judgment. Your power is not an issue, as I plan to make all of you stronger."

"Even the Dragon Lord?"

"No. He does not deserve my power…" Azathoth replied, falling into a brief silence.

"The elf we captured. I believe her name was... Akemi? Is she the one responsible for all this vegetation?"

"Y-Yes."

"You were wise to keep her alive. I see that she now will be very important in our future."

"Thank you." Carillyn said with a small bow.


	2. The Weight of Time

Two years had gone by since the Sorcerer Kingdom had taken over the continent and the Demon God Azathoth had returned to the world. Since then not much particularly changed. The Sorcerer Kingdom who, given its size was renamed the Sorcerer Empire, decided to take some time to fully solidify its hold on the continent before expanding beyond the oceans.

Elf Country had a name change to Elf Kingdom, since it now pretty much was made up of all the elf inhabited territory in that area. Life in this Kingdom was rather simple, and everyone would go about their daily lives, doing whatever profession they had chosen upon. It held several holidays shared by every single member of the Empire, but also had a one-week long holiday to celebrate the defeat of the former ruler Malekith.

The capital, a shining pearl of greatness, was overshadowed only by a handful of cities in the entire continent. It held the Citadel, a symbol of the old regime and the new one. It was the home of the royal family, where also lived several servants. It was the home of Clementine, Lottus, and the Brides. Under the Citadel were several levels, mostly used for training, storage, and escape routes if needed.

* * *

In one of the several underground training rooms, were Alucard and his daughter Lydia. This was a rather common occurrence, mostly because of Lydia's personality. Something Alucard somewhat blamed himself for. He admitted to having spent little time with her and Netero, given the fact that he placed so much attention on the Empire's efforts to conquer the continent. Meaning he did not play as big of a role in their education as he thought he should have.

This meant Lydia was given most of her education by Talia, who in her own innocent way, ended up trying to make her daughter what one could consider to be the perfect "servant" for her king. Luckily, Alucard picked up on this and managed to move Talia's intentions in another direction. Still, the "damage" had been done to a certain extent. This meant she still showed an almost subconscious need to prove herself before her father, even after having done so in the past.

They were in the training room, at Lydia's request since she wanted to spar with her father. Something she asked from time to time in order to determine how far she had come since the last. Both were wearing light-armor that would maximize their range of movement while offering some of the necessary protection for a sparring session between 2 beings of their level. Their hair was held in a ponytail and both were wielding a blunted katana, which held no true cutting power, but still had the necessary impact.

"Will you be going all out?" Alucard asked. while doing some stretching motions.

"Yes, father." Lydia replied, then taking her stance.

"Very well. You can start whenever." He casually remarked, while also taking his stance.

Lydia gave her father a nod and charged head on. Alucard did nothing until she was right in front of him, with her blade raised for the first blow. Alucard dodged to her left, that causing Lydia to miss her downward swing. This was followed up by Alucard spinning around bringing his own blade down on her, aiming for the neck.

His daughter allowed her body to drop down, landing on all fours before spinning to her left, trying to sweep her father's legs from under him. At this, the king found himself jumping back, wanting to avoid her attack, but also because he knew she sometimes followed this by getting up mid-spin and attacking.

This time Alucard went on the offensive, running at Lydia as soon as she got back to her feet, and throwing his weapon at her as a distraction. To this, she replied by blocking the improvised projectile with her own weapon. However, this meant she got distracted by split second, and just enough time for Alucard to place himself behind her. His arms sprung into action going straight for her neck. Knowing what could follow, Lydia placed her hands in his arms' way, blocking him attack with some visible effort.

However, Alucard knew this was only because he had caught her by surprise, even if she didn't show it. While she seemed to be the perfect balance between speed and strength like Alucard, that was not the case. Lydia inherited a lot of her raw power from her mother, Talia. Meaning that at her peek she would be faster than Talia, but just slightly slower than Alucard. Yet she would potentially have greater strength than him, yet was still inferior to Talia.

Meaning as soon as she grabbed on to his arms, Lydia quickly clamped down on them, before forcefully pushing them aside and away from her. Taking advantage of her father's momentary opening, she turned to face him. Her right fist clenched, and Lydia went for a blow to the gut, but was greeted with a boot to her own gut instead. She was sent stumbling backwards, leaving her open to a brutal barrage from Alucard, in which he threw several punches, palm strikes, elbows, and even some knees.

After taking several blows, Lydia finally reacted, taking a punch to the gut, just so she could grab on to her father's arm and keep him close enough for her to land her own punch to his jaw. The king was sent stumbling to the side, while Lydia followed her blow with a kick to his left leg, taking it from under him, which along with his stunned state sent him to all fours. Alucard had very little time to roll out of the way when Lydia's foot came crashing down on the place his head used to be.

Going back to an all four stance, Alucard pounced at his daughter, tackling her in an attempt to bring her down. Yet she managed to keep her footing by wrapping her arms around him and ramming her feet into the ground. Having managed to stop her father's attack, Lydia kept her hold on her father with one hand while dropping the other elbow on his back. Alucard could only tighten the hold he had on her waist, while trying to better position his feet and regain a vertical position.

Noticing this, Lydia got more violent, delivering stronger strikes and adding a few knew strikes into the mix. However, Alucard had a veteran's resilience on his side, and placing his strength into his legs and lower back, managing to lift his daughter from the ground, and never letting go of her as he did so. When Alucard felt her attacks slow down, he proceeded to slam her onto the floor. Not wanting to give her room to breathe, he then proceeded to sit on her midsection, effectively pinning her under his weight.

"Give up." Alucard commanded.

Lydia said nothing, opting instead to lash out at her father with her hands, trying to get a hold of his head. However, this failed as he pushed her arms aside and dropped a punch on her jaw. Lydia saw this as a perfect opportunity to get the upper hand on her father, moving her head to the side. She avoided the blow, and this was followed by her lifting herself so as to wrap her arm around his head. Alucard then immediately stopped his movements. He didn't have to worry about breathing, but she could put behind her hold enough strength, tightness and pull to remove his head.

"Give up." Lydia said stoically.

Alucard also replied with silence, staying motionless for some time as he thought of what he should do. Lydia suddenly let out a painfilled hiss, as Alucard landed a blow on her side. She went to tighten her hold, but several other blows landed, until ultimately her hold began to loosen up. Feeling this newfound opening, Alucard pushed himself backwards landing on all fours in front of Lydia. He waited until she went to get up, and as she was sitting in front of him, Alucard attacked, throwing his knee at her chest.

The sound of the impact echoed through the entire chamber as she went down. Lydia hit the floor with an incredible and violence force. Her right hand going to her chest, she was certain she had a shattered rib-cage, her attention going to it and not Alucard. Her movements began to feel incredibly uncomfortable, with her body moving little as she tried to even sit up. Not that she would be able to do it as Alucard's foot came down on her chest, the blade of one of the katanas on her neck. Lydia's widened for a moment, and then relaxed as she knew there was only one thing left...

"I give up."

"Nicely done."

As he said this, Alucard extended a hand to his daughter, which she seemed to take with some reluctance. Mostly caused by her believing to have made a poor showing in front of her father.

"Here take this." Alucard said handing to her a potion made for vampires like them.

"T-Thank you, father." Lydia remarked, taking the potion with a small bow.

"What did you think of this session?" Alucard asked in a more serious tone.

"I-I still have a long way to go. I-If I am to ever be at the same level as you, father."

At the sound of these words, Alucard placed a hand on her shoulder, all the while letting out a low sigh followed by a large warm and confident smile.

"Indeed. You still have things you can improve, and have yet to reach the limit of your strength. However, I am certain that you will improve on those things easily and reach that limit rather soon. If you continue like this, I'm sure that one day you will stand even over me as a warrior." Alucard informed with a proud smile.

"T-To stand over you, father? I-I don't think if I am able to reach such levels." Lydia quickly remarked, stepping away from him with an expression of doubt and shame.

"I understand why you would think that. It will take work and a lot of time, but I am certain that you will reach it, one way or the other. At least, that is what your current behavior tells me."

"I simply wish to prove myself to you, father. I…" she began, but Alucard softly spoke over her.

"You have already done so, and more than once. You really don't need to keep proving yourself to me. That much I have already told you."

"B-But, without that… I…" Lydia tried to continue, just to be interrupted yet again.

"Lydia, let me ask you something. What would you do if I was gone?" Alucard asked, to which she replied with widened eyes.

"T-That is i-impossible."

"Not as impossible as you might think. I will not be around forever. I don't plan on being, and I now wonder what you would be if me and your mother were gone."

"I-I do not know. S-Such a thing is i-impossible."

"That's not a good answer, Lydia." Alucard said with a sigh.

Lydia was frozen. Indeed, she had never thought about this. Her mother had always steered her mind towards her father. Towards serving him and giving him the very best warrior possible. But what he said was true. What would she do without him? Without that basic motivation, what would she do? Her mind then went to the Kingdom. It was not her father, but it was something he built and surely would be part of his legacy. Then, if she could not serve him, she would serve his legacy. Yes, that made sense. His Kingdom, his accomplishments, his children, and all those he held dear, she would protect them. She would protect herself.

"I-I would protect what you would leave behind."

Alucard was stunned, but not surprised. He knew she was quite the quick thinker when the situation called for it. Her answer was not a bad one, but still it was not enough to convince him about what she would actually do in a situation like that. He was almost certain that if it was to actually happen she might lose herself in loss, and it worried him.

"And, if you are to do that, don't you need to get stronger?" Alucard asked, Lydia simply nodded.

Alucard closed the distance between them, placed his right hand behind her head and brought her towards him, so he could give her a kiss on her forehead, as he then spoke in a warm, fatherly tone.

"Don't worry, Lydia. One day, you will no longer have to prove yourself to anyone. Of that I am certain."

"T-Thank you, father."

"Now, go and get some rest. You've earned it."

* * *

Lydia opened the two large doors that led to the outside of the chamber. A corridor lit by crystals placed on the walls, where she was surprised by Talia, who seemed to have been doing her best to listen in on the sparring session.

"M-Mother." Lydia greeted with some surprise, taking a bow.

"How did it go?" Talia asked, as the doors closed behind Lydia.

"Father said that I did nicely. H-He said, that one day I will surpass even him."

Talia's mouth opened slightly as if she was going to speak. However she said nothing as she was still processing the information. Lydia could surpass Alucard? Had it been anyone else to say this she would be highly offended by anyone thinking that they could match or even surpass one of the Supreme Beings. Yet, to know that this individual was her daughter, the one she had conceived with Alucard, made her feel a great sense of pride and warmth.

It had pained her immensely, when Alucard pointed out that she was trying to make their child something more akin to a servant then an actual daughter. Though she had apologized profusely to Alucard, and stopped pushing her daughter in the same way she did before. Yet Talia had never dropped the ideal of wanting Lydia to be the best possible child Alucard could have. She was secretly very pleased to know that Lydia had surpassed Netero in level. Of course, she would never openly state this.

"Of course you will, Lydia. I have always told you, that you have great potential within yourself. Now you just need to work towards grasping it, like I'm certain your father told you." Talia said, all the while fixing her daughter's hair.

"I-I shall do my best."

"I'm sure you will. Now, go get some rest. I am sure your father told you to do so."

"He did." Lydia gave her mother another bow and began to walk away.

Talia watched as her daughter walked away, continuing to feel great pride in her accomplishments, when the door to the training room opened once again, Alucard emerging from within it.

"You were listening in?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"I-I was." Talia replied, with a small apologetic bow.

"What did you think?"

"She has grown so much."

"Indeed, she has." Alucard remarked with a nostalgic tone.

"I am so happy…" Talia began, closing the distance between herself and Alucard.

"…to have been able to give you such a worthy child."

She immediately felt Alucard become tense, she knew exactly why, because they had had similar moments to this several times in the past. Yet, she found herself unable to drop the happiness this fact brought to her. After all she, an NPC, was able to share a truly romantic relationship with a Supreme Being, and be able to gift both him, and herself, with a child. A child, that in his own words would one day surpass him. Having given him such a great gift, Talia felt unparalleled happiness.

"We have discussed this before, Talia. I would be happy with whatever child you gave me." Alucard said, taking advantage of her closeness to him to embrace her.

"If only she wanted to be your successor…" She mumbled.

"Talia, let's not discuss this again." Alucard said, taking a step away from her.

"I-I know. And I know that as things are, she would never be able to succeed. But, either way I would like her to have that ambition." Talia argued, to which Alucard sighed.

"That is not how we, how you, raised her. Is it Talia?"

"N-No. Not it isn't." Talia replied in an almost defeated tone as her eyes briefly went to the floor.

"But now there is nothing we can do about it. And, like I said before, she is perfect as she is. You have to stop worrying about her and let her follow her own path."

Talia went to speak, but she was stopped when she saw someone running towards their location, her reaction caught Alucard's attention. The new arrival was Elion Aejeon, who was carrying a large stack of papers. He slowed his tired running, going next to Alucard and Talia, and then taking a deep breath after stopping.

"I-I apologize for the disturbance." He gasped.

"Did you run all the way here?" Alucard asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Ahem! No, my lord. But since I was unable to contact you, I had to look… In a lot of places. But what matters is that I am here now." Elion replied, doing his best to straighten his posture.

"Exactly. Now, what do you have for me, Elion?"

"Several things, my lord. First, the gift for Don Elias' daughter has yet to be delivered. Second, we expect Lady Hisada to arrive in two days. Lady Nyx has expressed the wish to speak with you, my lord. And finally, your presence has been requested in the Helsing Estate. It sounded urgent."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at the mention of Nyx. It was strange for her not to come straight to him or use [Message]. It most likely was related to her relationship with Mare, which from what he knew had been going through a rough patch recently. She probably wanted to speak about it. The arrival of Hisada, or Lady Death, made him look at Talia for a moment. It was always troublesome when she came to him, and not the other way around, since it caused a bit more friction for Zesshi and Talia.

"I see. Tell Clementine to deliver the present directly to the Don. Tell her that I was the one that gave the order, and that I will be expecting good results. I will go to the Helsing Estate immediately." Alucard replied.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Talia asked in concern.

"The usual. If anything happens, make sure to contact me." With that Alucard vanished via [Gate].

* * *

The Helsing Estate was a large manor that rested in a small forested area in the edge of the elven capital. It was the home for a now an over a 100 years old Integra, Alexander's wife, and one of Mathius' creations, Sato. Along with their children, Seras and Hugh.

Alucard emerged from the [Gate] right in front of the manor's front door. Even if he was the king, and pretty much invited to be there, he was not the type to use [Gate] to just appear inside a building which did not have the specific area for such a thing. He was now wearing a more formal outfit. It was not something that showed his standing as royalty, but it showed that he was someone that resided in the higher echelons of their society. He knocked on the door, and was shortly after greeted by Sato herself, who gave him a bow after having stepped to the side so he could enter.

She stood slightly taller than most other women, with a very average and simple looking body. Her hair was blonde and so long it reached her lower back, with her eyes being a deep blue. Sato had the looks of a woman on her 30s, yet that was not influenced by her age, because ever since Alucard knew her she had always looked the same.

She was wearing an expensive yet simple looking dress, and her expression like usual was blank making her near impossible to read. Others would not know it when they looked upon her, but Sato was very powerful, and simply never had the need or reason to show it. Outside of the children she gave Alexander, who were from the onset much stronger than the regular Helsing child when it is born.

Sato was created by using mostly genes from the godkins in the Slane Theocracy, except for Zesshi. This normally would not be possible, but since they were taken in by the Sorcerer Empire, several things changed. Many of which allowed Mathius access to their genes, and gave the godkins themselves greater freedom. Meaning, Sato was mostly 100% human, outside of small alterations Mathius made during her development in order to make sure she would never visibly age, and have a much longer lifespan than a normal human. This was so she could be kept "fresh" in case Alexander "needed" her.

"Welcome, Lord Alucard." She greeted.

"Is it Integra?" Alucard asked in a grave tone.

"Yes. Please follow me."

"Where are Seras and Hugh?" Alucard asked as they walked together.

"They are not here. They are out on an assignment." Sato replied in an empty tone.

"Are there no servants in this manor?" Alucard asked, looking around at the almost empty building.

"Very few. Seras and Hugh now tend to remain in other places, only coming here from time to time. Only Integra resides here fulltime. Meaning, there is little need in keeping a full staff here. Even so, Integra still insists on paying all of them, since many have been serving the family for generations."

"What do you do here then?"

"I live here, looking over Integra and the house. Alexander always said that if something happened to him, he would like me to look over her. That is what I do here."

"You have already been told this before… But, if you want, I can have people come here take care of Integra. You are freed to do what you wish." Alucard reminded.

"As you might be aware, my lord, I have no wants. I simply do not want to go back to Mathius. I simply wish to live in peace. This for me is close enough to peace, so I do not wish to go anywhere else."

"I understand."

"And, I believe that after today there will be no need to look over Integra anymore." She added while keeping her distant tone.

* * *

Finally, they arrived in one of the many doors on the second floor of the building. This one led to the main bedroom where Integra rested. Sato stopped, motioning Alucard to open the door and go in. The king's eyes went to the doorknob as he composed himself, his hand going to and opening it.

The inside of the room was surprisingly simple, and contained from what one would expect from a family with the standing and wealth of the Helsings. There was a door to Alucard's left with led to a closet. Next to it was a table with a mirror on top, and a chair in front, and to his right was a massive window. On the walls were several paintings of Integra, either alone or with her family, acquaintances, and even one with Alucard.

She had been a great woman, never really going on the front lines of their efforts, but aiding in the humanitarian side of it. She also kept the family "business", and having performed it in more places than any other Helsing before her. Integra had been a very skilled, and powerful individual, having somehow managed to, in some respects, surpass her father Abraham, and even her own son and grandchildren.

Integra rested in front of Alucard on a large bed, wearing a white nightgown. Her gray hair had grown so long that it reached her feet. Surprisingly for her age, she looked to be in an excellent state, having changed little since she reached 70. She looked in better shape than most at that age. Her features had been weathered by age, but not as much as they should, which only further showed how powerful, determined, and headstrong of an individual she was. Her blue eyes burned as lively as ever, and her lips curled into a slight, welcoming smile.

"I apologize if I cannot properly greet you, Alucard. But at my age, I have found some motions somewhat painful." Integra warmly said.

"There's no need to apologize, Integra. And there's no need for formalities for people who've known each other for so long." Alucard remarked as he took the chair and sat next to the bed.

"As you wish. Now, why don't you tell this old woman, what brings you here." Integra said, placing her right hand over his left.

"W-Well… I was asked to come here. And, Sato…" Alucard began to explain, when she laughed over him.

"As always, your humanity is particularly amusing, Alucard. Even after all this time, you seem to have some issues with talking about delicate issues." She explained, continuing to chuckle at her friend.

"It is very simple, vampire. I am dying. Let's just say, that the last couple of days have been hell, and it is good that you came here at a good time, to find me in a presentable state." Integra pointed out in a more somber tone.

"Do you want me…" Alucard tried to ask, but she tightened her hold on his hand causing him to stop.

"Take me to my garden. There is a bench there I want to sit at. I am sure you remember it. It is the one you and my father used to sit at long ago. Could you do it?"

"Will a [Gate] work?" Alucard asked, getting up from the chair.

"Please. I don't think I could walk all the way there on these ancient bones of mine."

"[Gate]."

As the portal opened behind the vampire, he leaned in towards Integra, placing his arms under her, proceeding to pick up the elder like one would do a bride. Walking through the portal, they arrived in the garden that rested behind the manor. It was an impressive display, yet did not come close to what it used to be the last time Alucard saw it some years back. They were close to the desired bench. Alucard only had to walk towards it, and place her where Abraham used to sit with him taking his usual spot. Integra took a deep breath, allowing her body to set by itself on the seat, her hand going back to grabbing on to Alucard's.

"Someone should really do some work on this garden." Integra remarked.

"I'll see to it. Don't worry." Alucard said, causing a weak smile to form on her face.

"If you want to do something, then have my grandchildren do something about it. Or have them do something about their mother, poor thing…" Integra argued back, going into an abrupt silence as something came to her.

"Make sure, they do nothing with my body. I don't want it anywhere near that fiend Mathius. My son might have interacted with him. He might have had him create Sato for him…" At the sound of this, Alucard couldn't help but interrupt her.

"You knew!?"

"I have my own sources of information, vampire." She said with a chuckle and a slightly mischievous tone. Her mood then turned serious as she continued.

"But that is not important now. I just want you to promise me, that he does not put his hands on my body." Integra growled.

"I promise. I did the same for Abraham, and I will do the same for you."

Integra let out a sight of relief, letting herself sink further down on the bench, her grip on Alucard's hand getting weaker and weaker. Alucard noticing this, was quick to carefully pull her up and tighten his hold on her hand, this motion causing her to fall to the side on to his shoulder.

"If you want, I can still…" Alucard tried to speak, but she used her free hand to wave him off.

"Are you afraid, vampire?" Integra asked.

"I…"

"Why else, would you insist on trying to turn an old woman like me into a vampire."

"I-I fear… losing everyone… to time…" Alucard mumbled.

"Like I said, you amuse me with your humanity. There are many people who would kill to be in the position you are in, vampire." Integra pointed out.

"I didn't want this. You know that."

"But I also know that you made it yours. That you learned to live with it. That you found people that love and depend on you. You became a king and now help govern an entire continent… Have you ever thought what would have happened if you hadn't come?"

"I have." Alucard replied in a somber tone.

"Yet, you're still insecure about yourself and what you have done?"

"As you said, I am very human." the vampire replied, causing her to laugh weakly.

"Indeed…"

Integra once again seemed to lose strength. Alucard took this moment to then move his hand from hers slightly down to her wrist in order to get a better reading of her. Indeed, she was wavering and felt very weak. It pained him to be in this situation, but he also understood that this was how she wanted it to end, and he would see it through.

"Alucard…" She weakly called out.

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story." She said in a childlike manner.

"Alright. What story do you want to hear?"

Almost as if she had been waiting for this moment, Integra's weak left hand went to a pocket on her nightgown, from where she materialized the last volume of the Helsing manga the founder of her family had brought to the New World so long ago.

"Heh. Of course. I should have expected this." He remarked weakly taking the book from her hands.

"You should have…" Integra mumbled, as he began to read.

Alucard found himself reading until almost the end of the volume, stopping only when he felt life truly had left her body.

"Welcome back, Count. Indeed…I am home…" He finished closing the book.

Integra Helsing was no more.


	3. The Most Faithful Servant

Having received her orders, Clementine made her way to a manor located not too far from the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The manor was massive in size, being able to fully accommodate all staff and several guests. Even if there wasn't enough space, there were many smaller houses all over the several acres the property occupied. These smaller buildings were both for servant, guest, and personal use. So much so that even after her marriage, Mara Marlo Cygnaeus, daughter of Don Elias Marlo Cygnaeus, the current leader of Eight Fingers, would be residing in the largest house of the property outside of the main house.

Clementine had arrived inside the main building, doing so without taking any care of what her presence might cause. Especially on such a busy day as Mara's wedding. Many saw her, but none dared to do anything, especially when they saw her carrying a present which told them that she was not there out of her own wishes. She calmly made her way through the manor, until she arrived in a hallway that led to two large double doors, with a guard on each side. Clementine continued to walk until she reached those doors, briefly eyeing the guards. She opened one of them and calmly entered the room.

She was now in a large office. It had a large bookshelf, several couches, small tables, a bar, and a large wooden desk with large windows behind it. On the couches were several men and women, who also worked as guards, but were of little consequence for Clementine. However, the presence she felt behind her was more interesting. Behind Clementine was a woman who stood slightly taller than her, with an athletic and slightly muscular body. She had a decent sized bust, long black hair that reached down to her buttocks, and sharp red eyes.

Her name was Fabia Maja, and was a descendant of the man who, about 100 years ago, had been the Captain of the Black Scripture, and a "consequence" of the freedom the Godkin of the Theocracy had received. She did not know who her father was. She had simply been told by her mother that he was from the Theocracy, and that she had received his strength. Fabia knew nothing else, and honestly cared little for it. She cared only for her job, as it provided much greater pay and freedom than other options. Fabia also saw herself has having a great debt towards the Don as he took her and her mother in as servants when they were at their lowest.

"You may leave, Clementine. I can take it from here." Fabia hissed.

"Is that so~?" Clementine chuckled, turning around.

"It is."

"And what will you do if I decide not to give it to you~?"

"In that case, I…" Fabia began to reply in a growl, when a male voice spoke over her.

"That's enough."

Both Fabia and Clementine had their attention drawn to the chair which rested behind the main desk, facing the large windows. The chair spun around so the man sitting could face them. He was a man in his sixties, wearing a black suit, with a red rose on his left breast pocket. His gray hair was swept back, and had a similarly colored mustache, and on his lap rested a gray cat. This was Don Elias, who carefully eyed both women, as he used his right hand to stoke his mustache.

"I did not expect you to be the one to come here." Elias calmly remarked, whilst he was caressing his cat.

"Oh? Is there an issue~? Does Alucard-sama's judgment of sending his most faithful servant displease you~?" Clementine teasingly questioned whilst approaching his desk.

"Most faithful? Hmph. Perhaps. But the 'Crimson Gardener' is not the most welcoming individual to have here, on such a day as this." The Don coldly argued.

"Do you fear I might decide to do some changes to the decorations~?" Clementine asked with a wide smirk.

"Watch your…" Fabia went to speak, when Elias waved her off.

"I take it that this is my daughter's gift?" He asked, looking at the package Clementine was carrying.

"Hm. Indeed.~" Clementine replied, placing the small box on top of the desk.

"Send my honest gratitude to the Supreme Beings. After all, not many can receive such things from them."

"I wil.l~ And, since I am no longer needed here, I shall take my leave.~" Clementine informed beginning to walk away.

"Will you be in the tournament this year?" Fabia asked, to which the vampire laughed.

"Oh? Why should I~? Don't tell me you're still angry from 10 years ago?" Clementine remarked with a mocking tone.

"Of course! How could I have ever forget the humiliation you put me through!?"

"You won.~ I don't see what the issue is.~"

"Don't mock me, Clementine! You expect me to have accepted a victory that came from you giving up!? Especially when I was just a few moments away from defeating you!?" Fabia growled, again causing Clementine to laugh.

"I got bored and decided to quit.~ It isn't like I needed to win the tournament anyway. I could care less about that. I gave you a win. You should be thanking me. Well, if you had won in the finals that is.~"

"I-I will…" Fabia began, when Elias spoke over her.

"Fabia, let her go."

"A-As you wish."

"However…" Clementine mumbled with a smirk.

"I would be open to take part in an exhibition match with you.~" She cheerfully suggested.

"I-I…" Fabia went to reply, but quickly held herself back to see what the Don decided.

"Do as you wish." He informed in a neutral tone.

"I accept!"

"Good!~ I'll leave it to you to get things done. See you later, Fabia.~" With that cheerful reply, Clementine promptly left.

* * *

Alucard had remained with Integra's body, not even leaving when the appropriate individuals were called upon to take the body to where it would be prepared for her funeral. It was her will that her body was to be buried in the same place as her son, in the cemetery that rested near the elven capital. She had refused to be cremated, as was the common practice along almost all of the Empire, to prevent the birth of any "wild" undead. And as she had said, even in her last moments, she did not want her body to be anywhere near the Overlord Mathius. Alucard would take it upon himself to make sure that her wishes were fulfilled.

During this time, Alucard was also contacted by Clementine, who informed him of her success in delivering the present, and expressed the wish to receive a reward. Alucard had noted that indeed her most recent efforts deserved a reward, and for her to decide upon it and communicate to him later, which she agreed to.

Even after seeing the body off, Alucard had something else to attend to, and that was to determine what would be Sato's fate. He found her inside of the manor, in Integra's room already hard at work at making the bed presentable with new sheets, while having most likely had the others cleaned.

"Sato, have you thought about what you will do after this?" He gently asked.

"I have not, Lord Alucard." She calmly replied, still focused on making the bed.

"I see. Will you perhaps stay here? Looking after the family home?"

"I have no other objectives remaining. Indeed, that seems like the only thing I could do at this point..." Sato replied in a neutral tone, as she paused as if in thought, and then continued in a low mutter.

"Especially, when my children no longer have need for their mother."

"I see... I have an offer for you, Sato. That is if you are interested in hearing it." Alucard informed, causing her to focus on him.

"I appreciate that you would go so far for someone like me. However, I do not have anything else that could interest me. And by being here, I could live out the rest of my days peacefully." She remarked in an empty tone.

"I cannot allow you to waste away. Now, as for my offer. Are you familiar with the Sky Walker association?"

"I am."

"Then you are aware that they mainly work with women and children. It pains me to say it, but even with our efforts the number of orphan children and women who are left on their own to raise their children is still high. I ask if you would be open to working with them. From what I know, and from what Alexander told me in the past, you were a fantastic mother. That is why I want to know you are open to working with them?"

"M-Motherless children?"

"A displeasing concept, I know. You would be there to offer these children some of what they are missing, and help the single mothers adapt to their situation, and you would of course help them raise their children if needed."

"I-I…" Sato tried to speak, but Alucard interrupted her.

"As you said there is nothing left for you here, and there are people who could benefit greatly from your help. And you are free to do as you wish."

"I-I will be able go back to doing what I like…" Sato mumbled, as emotions began to light up her face.

"Very well. I-I accept your offer, Lord Alucard." She announced with what seemed to be held back joy.

"I'm glad that you agree. Someone will come get you tonight. Will that alright for you?"

"Yes, Lord Alucard."

"Get ready until then. I will be taking my leave." Alucard informed opening a [Gate].

"Thank you, Lord Alucard." Sato said, taking a bow as he left.

* * *

Zesshi had found herself in a lull between any official meetings, meaning she currently had nothing to do. Since both Alucard and Talia were busy, she opted by resting on one of the large balconies of the Citadel, drinking tea along with her handmaidens. Given the fact they were pretty much in private, the handmaidens took their time to discuss more sensitive subjects, whether it was desired or not.

"... And I tell you, that Alucard-sama favors me greatly, while in bed." Fayeth informed with a happy grin.

"Unn... Why are we talking about this?" Neno said with a sigh.

"Oh? Are you feeling left out of the conversation? You could always have joined us long ago." The dark elf mischievously pointed out.

"I won't. You know I won't. That's not why I am here." The Gorgon reminded whilst rolling her eyes.

"But it would have brought us so much closer together." Fayeth argued, then looking at Alma.

"P-Please don't bring me into the conversation." Alma remarked, stuttering in a low tone.

"Oh, you're just jealous. Because Alucard-sama prefers me."

"I'm certain that she, unlike you, prefers to maintain part of her decency." Nia growled, not really amused by the conversation.

"What did you say?" Fayeth hissed, raising an eyebrow at her companion.

"Is it not true? That you lack any sort of decency when it comes to these types of subjects. And to so open and willing to bed your superior… I guess it is to be expected from a former slave who did the same with her former master." The werewolf coldly remarked.

"Hold you tongue, Nia! You know very well I only slept with my centaur master for my own well-being."

"Is that how you justify sharing the same bed as your King and Queen?" Nia argued, to which the dark elf developed a superior smirk.

"I call that mixing business with pleasure. I did not lie when I said that it is a good way to build stronger bonds, and to be closer to them. Perhaps you should try convincing the queen to letting you join. I'm sure that it would do wonders for your attitude. Maybe you will find something your husband is missing."

"Then, I take it that you also shared a bed with your former master to get closer to him?" Nia mockingly replied.

"That's enough!" Zesshi roared to silence them.

"My Lady, she…" Nia tried to argue, but Zesshi would not have it.

"I'm talking to the both of you. I won't have two of my handmaidens arguing over something so meaningless!"

"Our apologies." The two quickly said.

"I see that things have gotten rather lively.~" A newly arrived Clementine said as she chuckled.

"I see that you have returned from the little assignment Alucard gave you. I take it that you want a treat, like a faithful dog?" Zesshi remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"How right you are!~ Alucard-sama, said that I had earned one because of my recent successes, and that I could decide on it and inform him later.~" Clementine explained with a happy and mischievous grin.

"Let me guess… You want to join us tonight?" The half-elf asked with a sarcastic tone.

"You know me so well.~ And since I know that you are the one that decides who gets to join in, I came to you.~"

"Then, as you are well aware, I don't like to have you in bed with us… Of course, that is better than you rampaging through the city's men at night."

"Rampaging~? I do no such thing. I never attacked or assaulted anyone.~"

"The reports and healing potions go against what you just said."

"That's because they can't keep up.~ That aside, can I join~?"

"Well, given your vampiric bond with Alucard, I take it is only healthy for you to be with him from time to time. Hmm... Very well. I'll allow it." Zesshi replied after a brief pause.

"I'll inform Alucard-sama what my reward will be!~ See you later, my queen.~" Clementine said whilst taking a bow and then left.

"S-She's joining us?" Alma asked, as soon as Clementine was distant enough.

"It seems so." Zesshi said as she sighed.

"But it will be the usual treatment for her, right?" Fayeth asked with a serious tone.

"Naturally. She can't be trusted to do as she pleases."

* * *

Alucard had made his way to Nyx's location, which was the roof of the Citadel itself. This did not surprise him as this was not the first time she had come here, saying that she enjoyed the view of the capital from the top of the Citadel. She was sitting down when Alucard arrived, not turning to greet him when he arrived, as she seemingly was too lost in her own thoughts to do so.

"You wanted to talk, Nyx?" Alucard asked, sitting next to her.

"Why was I created with a childlike body?" She asked in a serious tone.

Alucard for a moment was taken aback by the question, but soon realized what the possible reason was as he ran his left hand through his hair as he replied.

"Well… At the time it didn't seem to be an issue. Of course, it seems I can't say that now. I suppose the same could be said for your personality?"

"I wouldn't say that. I like my personality. B-But my body… I don't know. I think perhaps having a more mature body would have been for the best." Nyx pointed out in a low tone.

At this Alucard patted her head, while letting out a tired sigh. He couldn't say that listening to her say this didn't hurt him. After all, it was true that having created her with a childlike body as an undead vampire, trapped her to forever look like that, and suffer whatever consequences that body might bring along for her.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"I… In a sense… I think that if I looked more mature, Mare wouldn't look that much at other women." Nyx replied, with a slightly flustered blush.

"Well at his age, it might be difficult for him not to look at other women…" Alucard tried to argue, but the Bride was quick to interrupt.

"What about me!? I-I should be enough for him." She argued with desperation in her voice.

"True. Still, I believe there is a long distance to go from looking at another woman, to feeling for what he feels for you. And you two have been together for so long, surely he wouldn't throw it away now." Alucard calmly pointed out.

"Hmm... Maybe…"

"But, have you talked to him about it?" He asked, causing her to frown.

"I've tried… But while his body is more mature, he still has some issues talking about more sensitive subjects. When I tried to talk to him about it, he doesn't really know what to say and we end up postponing the conversation."

"Ah, now, that won't do. Nyx, you have to talk to him, and get all these issues sorted before it affects you anymore. I'm sure if you press him enough Mare will be more than happy to clear this up." Alucard remarked, placing a hand on top of her head.

"And you need to stop questioning yourself. There is more to your relationship than the way you look. I'm sure that's not what Mare saw in you to begin with."

"I-I know that, but I would like him to be able to face me and put my worries at ease."

"In this case you will have to find the right moment, when the both of you are together with nothing else going on or anyone else around. Then, you have to once again present him with what has been worrying you and how it is affecting you. After that, you have to make him answer you. There is no reason to keep this going for much longer. It will do neither of you any good."

"V-Very well. I will do as you say. This time he won't get away." Nyx said with newfound vigor in her voice.

"I'm sure you will do just fine." Alucard remarked with a proud smile as she got up.

"Thank you, Otō-san." Nyx said, in a more childlike tone.

"I'm glad I could help." He said, as she opened a [Gate].

"And in reality, I personality have no issues with my body or how I act. I could never question Otō-san's decision." Nyx added, before leaving.

Alucard was left scratching his head as his heart was being filled a fatherly sense of love. He waited for her to leave and the portal to close before he got back to his feet, and took in the city that surrounded him. Truly it was a monument to his successes.

[My Lord, are you there?] Came a male voice via [Message].

[I'm here. Do you have anything for me?] Alucard replied.

[I do. Your request has been processed and approved. However, given the nature of the prisoner and how dangerous he is, we will only be able to make him available for you tomorrow morning.]

[Understood. I will be there tomorrow then.]

[Thank you for understanding. And we apologize if we caused any inconvenience.]

[No need to apologize, Captain. Keep up the good work.] With that Alucard ended the call.

* * *

Alucard was left with little to do during the rest of the day, until he naturally had to return to the bed chambers to turn in for the night. As he was doing so, he crossed paths with Clementine just as she was entering the same corridor as him.

"Greetings, Alucard-sama~" She said, taking a bow.

"Clementine."

"I have decided upon my reward~" She announced, with an eager tone.

"Y-You have?" Alucard asked, already fearful of what she would say.

"Indeed!~ I will be joining you in bed today.~"

"I take it that Zesshi has already agreed to this?"

"Of course!~"

"Then, you were making your way to the royal bedchamber correct?" Alucard asked, getting a nod in reply.

Giving the female vampire a low growl, Alucard continued to walk, with her now following behind him. Entering the room, the duo was greeted by Talia and Zesshi. already in their respective nightgowns, who would have rushed to Alucard's side had it not been for Clementine's presence.

"You're early." Zesshi hissed.

"Aww...~ I simply couldn't wait.~" Clementine explained in an eager tone.

"Good thing actually. Talia, could you go get her ready?" The queen asked, looking at Talia.

"Very well. Clementine, with me."

Clementine followed Talia to a nearby wall, where there rested a small panel that only reacted to Talia, Zesshi and Alucard. Placing her hand upon it, the wall reacted and before them appeared a door, which Talia opened as they both vanished into it. Through this door was the Velvet Room, a chamber created by Alucard to hold all the toys and accessories they might need during their time together, along with a specialized bed. Things that Zesshi had acquired over the years due to her friendship with Shalltear, and whom provided many "suggestions".

"When are you going to get rid of her?" Zesshi growled, looking at Alucard.

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked back.

"Clementine. I'm tired of having her join us, even if it is rare. Maybe if you let her go she will stop coming here and find something of her own to do."

"I understand what you are saying. But, as she is now, I finally got what I wanted from the beginning. Her under my control. And like this, she is capable of producing better results than before, with my influence. Letting her go from the vampiric bond I have as her 'master', would put all of that at risk. And you have to admit, her wanting to join us, is in part my fault." Alucard argued, causing Zesshi to frown as she spoke with a sigh.

"I'm never going to get rid of her, am I?"

"Unfortunately, I don't see it happening." The vampire chuckled.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll continue to put up with her." She said, when Alucard put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will make it up to you."

"Oh? Of course, you will." Zesshi replied with a confident smile.

"..."


	4. The Prodigal Son

Emerging from the [Gate], Alucard found himself in Cochlea, one of the many prisons built in unknown locations in the continent. Few knew their locations, and even fewer were still alive. These individuals were those who had shown to be trustworthy enough to have been involved in their creation. With the work force being mostly undead and golems, there were no issues with them speaking about their locations.

Given the secretive nature, these buildings could only be accessed via [Gate], from particular places around the continent. Arriving at the prison, the Supreme Being was greeted by a squad of six individuals. The one leading them was Max, a wolf-type beastman, who like the others bowed to Alucard before speaking.

"Welcome, Lord Alucard. The prisoner is waiting. I will lead you to his location."

"Very well. Lead the way."

The group proceeded to make its way to the lowest level of the prison, where the most dangerous individuals were kept. Unsurprisingly, there were very few kept here. In reality no prisoner was kept in any of their prisons, these in fact held what could be described as their cell keys, which were items named [Cube]. Each [Cube] was assigned to a prisoner and was used to open a portal to a pocket dimension, where the individual itself was kept.

While in this dimension the body would still age, but it would be kept in an acceptable shape, to prevent any health related issues from happening. Even if this was the case, after being brought back to its home dimension, each prisoner went through several tests and an accommodation period before it could fully interact with the outside world. This was the case with the individual Alucard wanted to speak with.

Arriving at their destination, Alucard was led to a heavily fortified room, which was being guarded by two bear-type beastmen. Entering the room, with the massive metal door closing behind him, the vampire came face to face with the man he wanted to speak with. Between them was a glass wall, the individual who was on the other side had both his arms and legs bound by chains, which were connected to the wall, each chain possessing several enchantments to further restrain and weaken the individual.

The man looked like someone in his 50s. Even if he had long passed that age, he was completely bald with no kind of facial hair. His eyes were a light blue, and his skin was somewhat pale. He wore a blue jumpsuit, and from its outline showed a slim and non-threatening body. Yet, this meant nothing when one knew how strong he really was, even if he was one to rarely put himself in situations where he had to use his strength. Before Alucard, was the man who now was the oldest member of the Helsing family, Alexander Helsing.

"Alucard." The man greeted, taking a small cordial bow.

"Alexander." Alucard greeted back with no emotion.

"I take it you bring me news of my family?" Alexander asked in a cold manner.

This accurate deduction did not surprise Alucard, since Alexander was incredibly intelligent. That, coupled with the simple fact that the Helsing family was basically the only thing they still had in common, made that conclusion easy for the prisoner.

"Indeed. I am here to personally inform you that yesterday morning, your mother passed away."

Alexander's perfect mask-like expression, seemed to momentarily break under the sound of Alucard's news, before being carefully put back together by his force of will.

"Ah. Truly tragic news." Alexander remarked in an empty tone.

"Is that all you have to say? I was expecting something else from the death of the only person you ever seemed to care about." Alucard pointed out.

"Indeed. She was a great woman, and as her child, I owe much to her. However, I must disappoint you if you were hoping for a more heartfelt reaction. I prefer to fully process the situation in private."

"I see. It is true that you will have more then enough time to do that." The vampire remarked, keeping a series tone.

"Does it irk you, vampire, to be unable to get a reaction out of me? Or does it still get to you, how all of you were unable to understand me?"

"There isn't much to understand. We know everything you did. Thanks to you we found all of the bodies… And you also were more than willing to tell us everything. There isn't much left to understand. At least, not something relevant."

"True. However, I was referring before that. How you having failed to see through me during all those years." Alexander said in a tone that was a mix of nonchalant and mocking.

"That won't get you anywhere. We have been through this too many times for me to get affected by that." Alucard remarked, yet the prisoner smiled weakly.

"Yet, you have no answer to why you allow the danger that is Renner go about free. Knowing that she is a big risk for those around her."

"Not this again!" Alucard hissed before continuing.

"Renner stopped being a possible issue, the moment she got what she wanted. With both her and Climb as the rulers of the Re-Estize Kingdom, there are no reasons for her to lash out."

Alexander scoffed as he replied with an expression that showed mild amusement.

"I see you have done your best to convince yourself of that. You are not as difficult to read as you might think. But I understand, even the best of us, have to compromise from time to time."

"That… What matters is that unlike you, she hasn't lashed out…" Alucard went to say, but Alexander spoke over him.

"Lately? But, you don't need to justify yourself, vampire. She is in fact a powerful pawn. One too precious to lose. Especially when her behavior can be guided along a preferable path."

"…"

Alucard went to speak, but the Helsing interrupted him.

"How is Sato? What is she doing now that my mother is dead?"

"Why did you change the subject?" Alucard incredulously asked.

"Would you have liked to continue discussing that topic? Especially, in such a 'public' place."

"… She is fine. I found something else for her to do."

"That's good. She would have been lost without any concrete tasks in mind." Alexander said in a genuinely thoughtful tone.

"Are you interested in knowing about your children?"

"Are they alive?

"They are."

"Are they strong and healthy?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for the information." Alexander said with a small bow.

"I will be taking my leave then. I hope you continue enjoying the accommodations." Alucard informed, turning around to face the metal door.

"And I hope life continues to favor you, vampire."

The metal door opened and Alucard left the chamber, looking behind at Alexander as the door closed. Alucard had his fists clenched, feeling both annoyance and anger at having to deal with Alexander. It always got to him how in control and calm he managed to be even when he had obviously lost every advantage he could ever had long ago. It was this that made Alucard glad that someone like Alexander had long been captured without any issues, and kept in a place as secure as this. Where he could do nothing else but wait until death claimed him.

* * *

Not too far from the elven capital, there was a sizable building named "Tartarus Laboratories". It was comprised by 3 aboveground floors, and 10 massive underground floors. This building was in many ways the more technologically advanced ones of the Sorcerer Empire, and in some aspects even surpassed the original world Alucard and Ainz came from.

It was here that Mathius worked on his research, now aided by several individuals from all over the continent, who had grown interested in his approach to things. It is here that Mathius and his assistants continue his research into genetics, development of weapons based on those used by the Helsing family, along with the development of several other items and devices.

On the third floor of the building was Mathius' rarely used office. With him was Shalltear and the child she "had" with Ainz, Zeke. He had the outside appearance of a vampire, and for the most part most people would identify him as one. He stood almost as tall as Ainz, sharing Shalltear's and Alucard's pale skin and crimson eyes. His silver hair was cut short, and he was also practically gifted with the other worldly beauty expected of those from Nazarick.

This was a rather frequent occurrence, taking place at least 3 times a year, with the objective of these meetings being for Mathius to perform a "check-up" on Zeke and see how he is growing, and if he is in top shape. From Zeke's perspective, these were brought about simply because of his mother's over protectiveness. Something that from what he understood, surprised many of the people around him.

However, this was not the true reason. While Shalltear's concerning protectiveness of her son was a great motivator, Mathius was the one to suggest these meetings, wanting to carefully follow the development and growth of one of his best "creations". Seeing that this would be a great way to know how her son was doing, especially compared to others, Shalltear agreed to it.

While this occurred, Thelsea spent her time with Ayda, an elf maid who from Zeke knew had been present since his birth, and continued looking over him to the present day. Of course she now acted as his main attendant. The truth of the matter was that Ayda was one of the many people that worked for Mathius, and had been assigned with looking over Zeke to more closely follow his development. This meant that the time she spent with Thelsea, was in fact mostly devoted to her giving her report.

Thelsea and Ayda were currently in a small garden located in the first floor of the facility, with the succubus drinking a strawberry based juice while the elf was drinking tea. They both rested on a bench looking over a small pool in the center of the garden, with several people walking past them and mumbling to each other from time to time.

"Well, what do you have to tell me~?" Thelsea asked, taking in the aroma of her drink.

"Nothing much. Zeke continues working towards his goal of reaching the same level of power and skill as his father. His behavior has not suffered any significant changes since last time." Ayda replied in a formal manner.

"Oh? What about the concubines his mother gives him?~"

"W-Well, he uses them in the same capacity as he always does. He spends several days without sleep either studying or bettering his ability. When he is finished with whatever his current goal is, he uses the Vampire Brides to relieve his pent-up stress, before getting some rest and starting again."

"Very mechanical. Still, is that all~?" Thelsea asked, leaning towards the elf.

"O-Of course." Ayda replied, looking visibly flustered.

"Awww.~ You are such a bad liar.~" The succubus remarked with a grin, causing the elf's face to redden.

"W-Well… I believe that the young master, from the way he speaks, acts, and looks at me… That he developed interest f-for me." The elf informed, piquing Thelsea's interest.

"Interest? In what way?"

"I-I believe it is in a romantic sense."

"And you seem to reciprocate these feelings, correct~?" Thelsea asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I-I…" Ayda tried to reply, but when words seemed to fail her, she went for a nod.

"Have you acted on it~?"

"N-No! It would be inappropriate of me to do so. A-And I believe that the young master has not done so, because he l-lacks the ability to approach the subject. T-That is why I believe his feelings are romantic, since he has a very mechanical approach to sex."

"What a shame~" Thelsea said with a disappointed sigh and frown.

"What!?" Ayda gasped, still red-faced.

"I mean, it could have given Mathius some interesting information. But this romantic interest he's shown for you... is pretty interesting. So that will do.~"

"Then…" Ayda went to speak, but Thelsea quickly interrupted her.

"What about some girl talk~? It will still be some time before they are finished.~"

* * *

Back in Mathius' office, Zeke emerged through the door, having gone through the same boring process of these seemingly meaningless check-ups. He looked around to see if Ayda had returned from her usual conversations with Thelsea. Seeing that she had yet to return, he sighed and materialized the latest book he had decided to read, going back to doing so as he waited for his mother to finish her business with Mathius.

"Truly he is one of my best creations." The Overlord remarked, with a satisfied tone.

"I would prefer you stopped referring to my son as a 'creation' or 'subject'." Shalltear hissed.

"Ah, my apologies, but I can hardly contain my excitement at the current situation." Mathius informed.

"Then, I take it that nothing has changed and he continues well?" Shalltear asked, showing some signs of genuine concern.

"Indeed. I am pretty certain that at this point there are no risks of any complications. His body seems to have stabilized long ago, but like I always like to point out, this is an era of peace. I cannot be certain that something would not happen if he had to take part in any challenging combat."

"I see. Still, I am sure that soon he will reach his goal of matching his father, and such a risk will be greatly reduced." Shalltear remarked with a confident tone, causing Mathius to chuckle.

"Is that your cause for concern? The last time he came here his readings were already close to what we have of Lord Ainz. Even more so now. He will match his father soon enough, and probably surpass him not long after."

Shalltear was taken aback by these words, her NPC nature not allowing her to accept the thought of someone surpassing a Supreme Being. Under normal circumstances, had she not spent 100 years in this world, and having become a mother, she would have punished Mathius for such words. However, after so long, and especially having these said about her "child", she held back on this reaction, allowing her to say a single word...

"H-How?"

"It wasn't easy. Even when I applied the change to the embryo that would become your child. It was still in an experimental stage, but from what I saw today, and during all these years, it was a success. As your son is now, he can continue evolving beyond this level."

"B-But how much? How much potential does he have?" Shalltear said in awe, and even some excitement.

"I do not have any concrete numbers, but I believe Lords Alucard and Ainz refer to them as [World Class Enemies]. Much like the one that laid waste to most of the capital long ago. Your son should be able to reach a level of power similar to those beings."

Shalltear was left speechless. Truly, she was at a loss for words to imagine that Zeke could reach those levels, probably matching if not surpassing Rubedo in power. Part of her felt a sense of superiority, to know that she helped raise him. Having done her best as his mother to make it happen.

She also liked the idea of rubbing her son's superiority in Albedo's face. Of course, she could do that now, since from what Mathius said, Zeke already matched Albedo's daughter Willow. Knowing how much her son could grow, made her heart swell with motherly pride. Something that she had never imagined to feel until a baby Zeke was handed to her. This entire situation brought an entirely new sense of purpose and completeness she had never felt before. This she had no shame or fear of admitting.

"Is there anything else?~" She asked with a smile.

"No. I say that both of you should continue living as you are." Mathius calmly replied.

"Very well. Then, I shall be taking my leave." Shalltear said getting up from her seat, and giving him a nod.

Leaving Mathius' office, Shalltear was greeted with Zeke, Ayda, and Thelsea, the succubus greeting Shalltear before going to speak with Mathius.

"Did anything change?" Zeke asked.

"Of course not." Shalltear replied, with hints of superiority.

"As expected. Honestly, mother, I do not understand why you insist on these things. Especially as an undead there are very few reasons for me to have these check-ups." He argued, causing his mother to frown.

"And I insist on you doing these. It keeps me at ease, and it is a good way to determine how far have you come in your goal to match your father."

"Did he give you the results?" Zeke asked, not having it in him to argue with his mother.

"You know it will take some time for you to get the papers delivered to you.~"

"Very well. Shall we get going then, mother? I still have much work to do today." Zeke said, clearly wishing to leave.

"Of course.~"

"[Gate]." Zeke chanted, calling forth a portal.

Closing the office door behind her, Thelsea seductively walked through the office, until taking a seat on Mathius' lap, an arm placed over his shoulders.

"Well?" Mathius asked.

"Oh, nothing much has changed.~ But, Ayda believes that Zeke has developed romantic feelings for her.~" She coquettishly replied, causing the Overlord's eyes to light up.

"Is that so?"

"And she seems to reciprocate those feelings.~"

"Have they acted upon it?" He asked, his interest piqued.

"No.~"

"Fool!" Mathius growled, causing Thelsea to chuckle as she caressed his chin.

"Aw, don't be like that.~ Ayda is not that type of person. Isn't that why you chose her to begin with~?"

"True. Still, she is a fool. Having her in a romantic relationship could give us data that we are seriously lacking."

"Don't worry now.~ I'm sure that they will soon come around.~ Like you did.~" Thelsea pointed out with a mischievous smile.

"I-I don't see how that is relevant."

"Still, why don't we kill some time before you go back to work~?" She suggested, causing him to cup her chin.

"Very well. I still have an hour or two free."

* * *

As this was going on, Alucard arrived via [Gate] in Ainz's palace in the Empire's capital. He was now in one of the top floors, which was occupied by Ainz, Albedo, and Shalltear. Giving greeting nods to the maids that happened to walk by him, as he then made his way to the main bedchamber.

It got this title since there were other chambers on the floor, originally made to house Albedo, Shalltear, and their respective children when they were younger. Seeing that the door was unlocked, Alucard opened the door and walked in, to be met by the now familiar grandeur of the room. It was not that dissimilar to Ainz's room in Nazarick, having a meeting area when one entered, with a door to a large bathroom to the left, and in front a door to the bedroom itself.

Alucard directed his attention to the doors of the bathroom, from where someone was emerging from the shower, coupled with some feminine giggles. Then from the doors emerged a naked man, with only a towel covering his lower body. His still damp hair was black in color, going down to his shoulders, with his eyes blue in color.

His body was athletic, yet did not compare to that Alucard's, even if he was still overwhelmingly attractive. Behind him came 3 Vampire Brides, who seemed to be trying to get his attention, while he seemed to be trying to dismiss them. This man was Ainz, under the effects of the item [Ring of False-Life], which provided him with a human form, body, and all its benefits.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Alucard asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Ainz.

"A-Alucard-san!" Ainz gasped, his hands going to his towel making sure it was on.

"N-No! Not at all. Just give me a minute." He added, before waving the vampires away, this time with the motions of a ruler, which they obeyed.

Ainz vanished into the bedroom portion of the chamber, coming out about a minute later in a simple yet elegant robe, now donning all of his rings. Taking a seat on one of the couches, Alucard joined him.

"I blame you for this." Ainz said, as he seemed to take a breath.

"Me? I just arrived." Alucard chuckled as he replied.

"True. However, I probably wouldn't have to deal with all these Brides, if it wasn't for Shalltear…" The human shaped Overlord began to say, when his friend spoke over him in a whimsical tone.

"... And she has always been, imaginative when it comes to these things."

"However, she has spoken on several occasions of how you, Zesshi, and Talia at times are joined by other women. Which leads to Shalltear, bringing several of her female minions with her."

"It must be very hard for you." Alucard said with a sarcastic tone and smirk before continuing.

"And was that, what I just walked in to?"

"No. Albedo and Shalltear had things to do, but Shalltear left behind some Brides and…" Ainz began to explain, just for Alucard to interrupt him again.

"You went with it?"

"When you put it like that, y-yes. B-But it wasn't like I could do anything to stop it from happening. Shalltear always promises them so many things. I-I couldn't find it in me to go against what she told them."

"The hard decisions a ruler must make." Alucard mumbled with a grin.

"Did you just come here to get your laughs out of me?" The human form Ainz asked in a grumble.

"Not at all. I thought we were here to discuss things."

"So, let's move on to the 'Heaven's Arena Tournament'. I've been told that the number of entries have been down compared to previous tournaments. From what has been gathered, it seems Clementine's participation in the last edition made some people worry about anyone else like her deciding to participate." Ainz informed in a business-like tone.

"I already placated those displeased with her being there when it happened, and if necessary I will make an announcement related to this to see if more people join in. That being said, Clementine will be there again, but in an exhibition match, against the same godkin she forfeited against." Alucard said, causing Ainz to facepalm slightly.

"Make sure she remembers that we do not do death matches. I'll make sure to remind the other girl too."

"How are preparations going?"

"Well, with just a couple of weeks till it begins, we will be ready in one. Meaning, we can affort to have a two week long holiday in celebration of the event. Instead of the usual one week holiday for the duration of the event itself."

"Is that so? That sounds great. The people are in need of such a big event. Especially just after we took over the continent."

"Tell me about it. Even after all this time I still get nervous in these public occasions." Ainz remarked in a pensive tone.

"Nonsense. You have become great at them. And have the trump-card of your Overlord form supressing those troublesome emotions."

"Don't remind me of that, Alucard-san. No matter how cool it is to be an Overlord at times, this…" Ainz said, motioning to his currently human body.

"… I missed this. You've got it lucky when you picked your avatar."

"Hey. Did you forget how terrible a time I had 'getting' into this body? It took me much longer than you to fully stabilize."

"I know that. But, I was in a much simpler situation than you were before the transfer. If I had had an avatar like yours, perhaps the transfer would have gone smoother."

"Speaking of smooth. How are those Brides like?" Alucard suddenly asked.

"Eh? W-What? Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Ainz asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Heh Sorry. I know we had scheduled this meeting, but my mind is elsewhere." Alucard replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Is this related to Integra?" Ainz asked as his expression turned serious.

"In a way. Just before coming here, I went to see Alexander to give him the news. For a single moment his mask broke, but after that it was just more of the same." Alucard replied in a more somber tone.

"First, I'm sorry for your loss. Second, surely you did not need to go do that yourself. There are many other people whose jobs are to inform people like him of these events."

"I know. But it was the least I could do for Integra. And I did not want anyone having unnecessary contact with him. At least now there is no reason for anyone to get in contact with him. At least until he dies."

"Keh! Good riddance." Ainz remarked in disdain.

"I'll have to agree."

"Still, I did ask you a question." Alucard reminded Ainz with a mischievous expression.

"W-Why are you insisting on this? I don't ask you about the women that share your bed outside of Zesshi and Talia."

"Hm. Fair enough. But the Vampire Brides are NPCs. Not exactly the same thing as the women Zesshi brings onto our bed."

"Eh... F-Fine." Ainz said, with a blushed expression.

"They all feel relatively similar. Maybe because they are 'POPs', but they are very similar with little change among themselves."

"Can't say I am surprised."

"Now, it is only fair for me to ask you something, Alucard-san." Ainz pointed out.

"Fair enough."

"I heard that Hisada will be arriving soon. Are you going to have to go to her again?"

"Now that's just a low blow." Alucard said in a defeated tone as he sighed.

"It's not that hard a question. It's easier than the one you asked me. It could be a 'yes' or 'no' question."

"I-I mean, what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"At least for a couple of days…" The vampire said in a low tone, scratching the back of his head.

"The hard decisions a ruler must make." Ainz said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I deserved that. Still, can we move away from that?"

"Yes. We still have many things to discuss."

"I think I will need something to drink if I am to get through this." Alucard pointed out, wanting to get what happened with Alexander off of his mind.

Ainz gave him a nod, before reaching into his inventory, taking out 2 gold glasses, giving Alucard one while holding the other in his free hand. Finally, he took out a large chalice full of wine. It's smell quickly filled the room, bathing both in the smooth and calming aroma that is to be expected from any drink made by Satyrs.

"Tell me this is wine for social events." Alucard remarked with a raised eyebrow as Ainz poured it into his glass.

"I wouldn't have chosen it otherwise." Ainz informed, as both drank from their glasses.

"Are you sure this is not one of the aphrodisiac based wines?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"..."


	5. The Road to the Tournament

It had been two days since Alucard was informed of Hisada's arrival. Meaning, she was just moments away from arriving. With this being the case, Alucard was now finishing overseeing a team of individuals hired to make her manor presentable. Hisada's manor was located near the elven capital, in a somewhat secluded location, surrounded by the forest. It was a decent sized building, capable of taking in up to 30 people at a time, and also possessed a sizable garden.

Having finished the manor's maintenance, Alucard now waited near the front gate as he waited for her carriages to arrive. While the trip could easily be made by [Gate], Hisada preferred to make most of the trip using this slower method of transportation as she found it soothing for the most part, and even very pleasing. Alucard couldn't say that he was calm about this. Even after all this time there was still some nervousness that overtook him in these situations. After all, he knew that while he was here keeping up his end of a bargain he made in order to keep peace, Talia and Zesshi were left alone.

Zesshi still being displeased with the entire situation. Something that Hisada did not make it easy, as she payed Zesshi and Talia little attention when they were together. Alucard also felt that it didn't help Zesshi to accept the situation, that after the first couple of times with Hisada, he had begun to take his own enjoyment from being with her. Something Zesshi did not like as she had not been the one to approve of Hisada.

It didn't take long for the several carriages that made up Hisada's convoy to arrive, and Alucard taking it upon himself to open the front gates so they could enter the property. Once they had stopped, several young women in dark priestess clothing emerged from within, beginning to unpack and take the several bags into the manor itself. These women were Hisada's assistants, and normally worked as priestesses, or were in the process of becoming one.

During these trips they would serve the High Priestess Hisada as her maids, which for some of them was not too different from what they normally did. Because of this, Alucard was already familiar with some of them, but did not know others since this was their first time accompanying her. There were 20 of these women with her on this trip, which seemed to be Hisada's preferred number of servants when she traveled. Even if in reality she rarely used all of them at one time.

Alucard quickly made his way to the carriage from where Hisada was emerging, looking as she always did. She wore a black dress, which seemed to be fitting of a funeral. She stood as tall as Alucard, with a very voluptuous and well shaped body, which could almost be compared too and rival that of Albedo. Her skin was only slightly darker than Alucard's. Her eyes were white like those of a blind individual, and her hair was black and shoulder length, with her face having a look of agelessness to it.

Finally, her face was decorated with makeup very similar to that used in what in Alucard's world was known as the "Day of the Dead". Similar paintings also decorated the rest of her body. This was of great religious importance for her people, with the lesser priestesses also using much simpler versions of this makeup on their faces, with only Hisada having it on the rest of her body. Hisada was without a doubt a beauty that could stand among those of Nazarick without anyone questioning it. Of that Alucard was certain.

"Hisada." He softly greeted, taking a small yet cordial bow.

"Alucard." She replied in kind, taking a deeper bow than him.

This came from the natural separation between their status, even with the arrangement they had in place. This greeting would seem cold between two people who were at this point lovers who knew each other very well. To a point that Hisada was certain she knew things about him that not even Zesshi and Talia knew. However, most showings of affection were made inside the manor. At this point Hisada only communicated her affection for him through her eyes, which were surprisingly expressive given what they resembled.

While inside the manor there were more open showings of affection, which in the beginning of their arrangement were cold and mechanic, with her being the initiator most of the time. Of course, even after all this time Alucard did not show her as many or frequent showings that he did with Zesshi and Talia, only getting to that level in the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom his relationship with Hisada was made of simpler moments, with simpler and less frequent showings of affection. Yet that for her at least held great meaning. Especially when she knew he did not enter this relationship as willingly as she would have liked, and was essentially forced into it by her own desires.

"How was your trip?" Alucard asked, as they both walked towards the manor.

"It was very pleasant. I feel like I made the right choice to use roads that went through more forested areas or small cities and villages.~" Hisada replied in a soft and pleased tone.

"I'm glad that you had a good trip."

"That aside. For how long will you be here?" She asked with a charming smile.

"Well… Because of the upcoming tournament, I won't be able to stay that long. But... I will try my best to be here as much as I can." He replied in a neutral tone.

Hisada kept gave him an almost disappointed expression, which was followed up by an understanding and kind look. She knew perfectly well that he had other more important matters to take care of. She also knew that having him spend several days with her upon her request was also troublesome for him. Especially when it came to the subject of his family. With that being the case she already requested less of him because of his young children. She also took into account Zesshi and Talia's needs, to a certain extent that is, as she honestly thought that he was a bit wasted on such young and inexperienced souls as they were.

By this time, they had already entered the manor, so Hisada took this opportunity to raise her right hand towards Alucard, scratching the lower part of his chin, like one would do a cat. Giving him an amused and mischievous look at his reaction which showed some surprise mixed with what could be seen as pleasure from the gesture.

"Still, can I count on you tonight?" She asked in a soft and sultry tone, as if nothing had happened.

"W-Well, I will see what I can do. But I think I will be able to yes." Alucard replied, trying to not sound as flustered as he was.

"Please do. I will have them make your favorite. And we can also talk about what seems to be bothering you." Hisada suggested, taking a more serious and concerned tone.

"It... was Integra." Alucard informed in a low, mournful tone.

Hisada gave him a worried expression, placing her hands on his shoulders, before speaking in a warm and calm tone.

"We can talk about that if you wish. Or we can talk about something else. I see no point in you continuing to linger on this. You know very well that she would not want this." She remarked, using her touch to comfort him.

Letting out a low sigh, Alucard calmly pushed her arms away, in the process also taking a step back to get some distance from her. He was well aware that Integra would not like him lingering on this. He didn't want to linger on it, but it was difficult not to do so when her death, and the fact he would outlive almost everyone he knew was unavoidable.

"I know that. And I would very much prefer to talk about something else." Alucard said in an empty tone.

"Tell me if something happens and you can't come. I won't mind. I understand that you have other responsibilities to attend to."

"I will warn you if I can't come. Don't worry about it. Then, if you do not mind I will be taking my leave."

"I'll see you later, Alucard.~" Hisada remarked, watching him as he walked away.

* * *

The "Heaven's Arena Tournament", was one that was held once every 10 years, having started 60 years after Nazarick began its conquest of the world. The event was divided into two phases. The first half is where up to 100 competitors were separated into 10 different groups, and from this phase only 12 individuals would remain, and they would participate in the actual tournament matches. In the end of the event the winner would be gifted several prizes, a considerable amount of money, the reputation and honor of being considered one of the top fighters in the continent, and finally the winner can serve a Supreme Being of their choosing.

It was in the last tournament, where the Gorgon Neno found herself in the finals against Fabia, in which even if the godkin was stronger, found herself too distracted by what had previously happened with Clementine and lost. This win allowing Neno to come to serve Alucard, and eventually being assigned as one of Zesshi's handmaidens.

The tournament was held in the Argland Council State, because it was neutral territory of the Empire. Meaning, there was little to no chance of the location causing any issues for the competitors and the countries they represented. The event was held in Heaven's City, created specifically for the tournament. Meaning it was large enough to hold everyone that could go to see and participate.

It had several spaces where different countries could organize small events specific to them and their culture, parades were normally thrown in order of the Supreme Beings and former champions. During the time the event took place, be it the festivities before, the tournament itself and the festivities after, no other city managed to surpass it in beauty and diversity, that is outside of E-Rantel and the elven capital.

Most of the fighters that survived the first part of the event, were normally chosen by the rulers of their country. After all, they would be among the strongest, and their victory would also bring their country and ruler great honor and distinction among the rest. For example, Neno was among those picked by the council that ruled the Manasa Council State. However, she was seen as an acceptable loss. Not someone who could have won, yet she managed to survive when her stronger comrades failed. It was rare for a fighter that was in no way pointed out or had the recognition of their ruler to go far in the tournament. That was easily explained by the number of great talents that had gone undiscovered being very low.

For some time, Don Elias had been in contact with a man named Gedo, who normally worked as a middle man between two parties who wanted to do business. However, this time he came to the Don with the opportunity to back a fighter for the tournament. The situation would be similar to what he had done with Fabia when she lost, but Gedo had presented several arguments to point out that his fighter was a guaranteed winner. Safe to say some of these arguments were sound, but the head of the Cygnaeus family wanted to see this fighter himself.

So, he had arranged for Gedo to come to his home and show him this fighter in person. Elias sat behind his desk, cat resting on his lap, and Fabia standing to his right. Gedo was sitting in front of Elias, and was a man in his 50s, slightly overweight, having brown eyes, and swept back, greasy black hair which was held in a ponytail.

Sitting to Gedo's right was his fighter, Sariel Ibutan Omega. He stood slightly above the average man, wearing surprisingly formal looking clothing. His body was well built and athletic, and his eyes were a dark blue. So much so one would not know that they were blue unless they payed attention. His hair was curly, being mostly black with silver on top. However, what really stood out, even above his incredible beauty, were the two large pure white wings that rested on his back.

Fabia was somewhat taken aback by him. At first it was his looks, which surpassed any other man that she had ever encountered. This not counting those that were related to the Supreme Beings. Then, there was the strength that radiated from him. He was very powerful, and it was almost as his presence filled the entire room. This was not a fight she could win if he was to turn violent. Luckily, she knew this was not the case, yet her ego was not happy with this realization.

"Fabia, compose yourself." Elias said in a calm tone.

"M-My apologies." She quickly said, composing herself as best as she could.

Indeed, while Sariel filled the room with his power, Elias filled the room with the authority and presence his form commanded. This only made sense. Given his position the Don was not in the position to show weakness in front of anyone that was not the Supreme Beings or those directly related to them.

"As you can see, he has the presence to intimidate someone as strong as Fabia." Gedo pointed out in a salesman-like tone.

"I would not call it intimidation, but he does have a presence to him, and he does show promise. However, I would like to hear from him." Elias remarked in a calm tone.

"O-Of course." Gedo said, looking briefly at Sariel.

"I want something very simple. I want the opportunity to show the power that my family has insisted on keeping hidden during all these years. If you want a champion, that is me. I have more than enough strength to beat a tournament full of people as strong as she is." Sariel informed, motioning to Fabia dismissively.

Gedo flinched as if he was already expecting this, since he knew how cocky Sariel was. It's something that had been brought about by his considerable power as an individual. Fabia almost immediately went to speak, but held herself back, when she saw Elias' calm demeanor, as if he was unaffected.

"What is this, Gedo? You told me you brought me a champion, he even called himself a champion, yet I just see an eager boy." Elias said in a calm and controlled tone.

"W…" Sariel went to speak, but Gedo raised his hand.

"Be quiet." Gedo hissed as he composed himself.

"It his true. He is very confident, but as you know from the information I gave you, he has the power to back it up. From what I was able to determine, he has enough power to hold his own with some of the servants of the Supreme Beings. Not everyone has the opportunity to back someone like this. We ask you for your trust, the rest he will deliver to you." Gedo argued in a diplomatic manner.

"And I believe you. Yet, he does not ask that of me. He does not show me what he truly wants. He wants to show his strength, to prove himself, but everyone that goes into the tournament wants to do that. The fighters want it. Their backers want it. Their rulers want it. I do not want that. I have no reason to prove myself in that way. I have no reason to back someone who might be easily affected by his ego." Elias pointed out in a firm and calculating tone.

"Tell me, Sariel, are you interested in the prize money? Are you interested in serving the Supreme Beings? Are you interested in the fame and status that comes from winning the tournament? Answer me honorably and truthfully, and I will consider backing you." He added with an analytical gaze and an empty tone.

Sariel gritted his teeth slightly, doing his best to keep his composed look. No one had ever talked to and confronted him like this. Some people questioned him from time to time, and that was only natural, but they quickly realized how wrong they were and how much he was worth. Now, this Don who knew how much he was worth still insisted on questioning him, and did so with such a cold and calculated expression. He did not like the fact that this man Elias seemed to be able to simply send him away, if his reasoning did not appeal to him.

"I-I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" Sariel growled, stepping towards the desk.

"What are you doing? Do you not know who he is!?" Gedo growled.

"And haven't you told him who I was!?"

"Should we leave and let you discuss this?" The Don calmly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No! Of course not, Don Elias." Gedo quickly replied.

"Then, can I get an answer to my questions?"

"Sariel tell him everything. Or this would have been for nothing." Gedo mumbled sternly to his side.

"F-Fine." Sariel growled, having to swallow his pride for the first time in his recent memory.

"I want to make a difference. My family has existed for 400 years, yet they have never taken it upon themselves to make a difference. It is a waste of our abilities, something they chose out of fear of affecting the world for the worst. I say to hell with that! I know I can do some good. I can change things for the better. And there is no easier way to do so than to win this and get directly involved with the Supreme Beings."

Elias leaned back on his seat while petting his cat, and looked carefully at Sariel for a moment, before looking at Gedo, and then back at Sariel.

"That is a very selfless thing to do… Very well. Gedo I agree to back your fighter. I will do so as long as he keeps this as being his goal. Of course, I also expect him to work on his attitude. I don't care how strong he is, if he cannot keep his ego and emotions in check. I can see the same thing happening to him that happened to Fabia." Elias said in a cold tone.

"Do you agree?" He asked, leaning slightly forwards.

"We agree." Gedo replied, after having briefly looked at Sariel.

"Do you?" Elias asked, looking up at Sariel.

"I do."

"If that is the case, you can return here tomorrow. We will discuss things properly then."

"As you wish." Gedo said, getting up from his seat.

"W-Wait! Can't we do this now?" Sariel spat, when Gedo raised his hand to silence him.

Gedo walked around the desk, so he was now at Elias left side, once there he took the Don's hand, kissing the ring that rested upon it, before taking a step back bowing.

"Thank you, Don Elias." He said, walking to Sariel's side and glaring the fighter.

"T-Thank you, Don Elias." Sariel said, before following Gedo out of the office.

Sariel closed the door behind him, still unsure of why they had to leave, but as he went to speak Gedo, his representative angrily spoke first in a growl and a low tone so no one else would hear.

"You are young, incredibly talented and powerful. But you do not understand how things are done in certain situations. I told you before we came here, to only speak the truth and to not be boastful. You put this entire thing at risk!"

"I…" Sariel went to speak, just to be interrupted again.

"But you were lucky. Lucky that I had given him enough information before hand to know how skilled you are. And when you finally spoke the truth he saw the worth in you. That you did good, I'm proud. Now, let's go, you have to be clear headed when we return tomorrow."

Back in the office, Elias had placed his cat on the floor. His hand went through his air, he thought of the potential the boy had and how he could end up easily throwing it away, if he didn't change his perspective on things.

"Fabia, you like him don't you?" Elias asked.

"I-I see the value in him, yes." She replied.

"That is an interesting way to put it. But I will need you to put that 'value' aside for the time being. I want you to spend some time with him, help him get into the proper mindset for the tournament, train him if you find it necessary. It should also do you some good for your exhibition match."

"As you wish, Don Elias."

* * *

While independent fighters like Sariel had to find people to back them, fighters that represent a country have to wait to be picked by their rulers. This was a process that happened for every country that had enough size and power to have fighters of considerable power at hand.

In the Re-Estize Kingdom, the rulers Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and King Climb Ramposa Ryle Vaiself, were among the very few people who were gifted with eternal life by the Supreme Beings. Of course, this only happened after both entered their 20s. They were in the process of picking which fighters they would have enter the tournament. With them were several nobles, who were there to aid the rulers in making the best option possible. Because while one could send their strongest fighter, perhaps using what in a battle situation could be their trump card was not the best option.

"So, we agree not to send Luka Alvein Dale Aindra?" Climb asked.

"Yes." All of those present replied.

"Then, why not send the younger sister, Lyla? She is weaker then Luka, but still only second to him among our forces." One of the seated nobles suggested.

"Still, will she be able to advance in this tournament setting? Especially considering her specializing in quick fights, with a tendency to kill her opponents." Renner asked in a thoughtful tone, looking to Climb.

"I don't think that will be the case. She is skilled enough to finish her battles with ease and not kill her opponent." He replied confidently.

Renner leaned back on her seat with an approving smile on her face. How she loved to hear him talk, even if he was spewing complete nonsense. She simply loved to see and hear him talk. Still, it was a shame she couldn't keep him on a leash like she had always wanted, but it wasn't difficult to convince him to wear the collar like piece of jewelry he had around his neck. Especially during their more "private" moments.

"Then I propose Crawl. He is more than perfect for this tournament setting, since he has the speed and strength necessary to overpower his foes." A female noble suggested.

"He is one of the strongest [Monk] based fighters we have, but he is hardly the best option we have. Especially with his personality. He just doesn't take things seriously enough." Another remarked.

"That's because he lacks proper challenges. My lords, I can assure you that in this tournament, he will be at full capacity." The noblewoman confidently informed.

"You are far too confident in your pet project." Another noble mumbled.

"There's no need for this. Everyone calm down." Climb interjected, still pondering on the situation.

"It is true Crawl is very powerful and capable when needed. I say we cannot risk not having him in this tournament." He added, to which most seemed to agree.

"What about my eldest child next?" Lung Brandt Dale Raeven suggested.

"Are you certain?" Climb asked in concern.

"I am. He has grown into a fine warrior. I am certain that he could stand toe-to-toe with the likes of Crawl without any issues."

"Hm. Very well. Your family has served us without fail, so I will trust your judgment on this." Climb said in regal fashion.

"Thank you."

"Do you have anything else you would like to add?" Climb asked, looking at Renner.

"Oh, not at all.~ I think you have decided upon excellent fighters, darling." She replied in a pleased tone, causing him to blush.

"T-Thank you. Well, having established this, you are all dismissed."

* * *

In the Baharuth Empire a similar discussion was being made, but under slightly different circumstances. While there were some nobles, and they could give their opinion and suggestions, in the end nothing really guaranteed that their Emperor would accept them. He was almost the spitting image of his ancestor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. He was as much, and even more than the Bloody Emperor had ever been.

His name was Gilgamesh Rune Farlord El Nix, the result of very selective breeding to make the strongest ruler possible. This being made in order to try to create someone who could do something else other than simply bow before the Supreme Beings. Of course, they never hoped to have an Emperor who could reach the level of their rulers, yet Gilgamesh was strong enough to hold his own against the godkin of the Theocracy.

He was mostly 100% human, who was born with great potential and telekinetic abilities. However, he had gone through extra lengths to solidify his power, by going to Mathius. The Overlord more than eager to have someone else to experiment on. Especially one of his talents. He gave the Emperor a considerable boost, enhancing his overall physical condition, adding a resistance to poisons, diseases, and slight regenerative capabilities.

His name was also an interesting case. Upon his birth his parents were informed of the great potential the boy had, and that his future would be a bright and great one. Which meant he deserved a name representative of said greatness. That was when they went to the Supreme Beings themselves, and asked them to bestow a name upon their child. After some discussion upon themselves, the Supreme Being Alucard gave to him the name of "Gilgamesh". A great ruler from the land they used to inhabit.

With that being the case, the Emperor rested upon a luxurious throne, a glass of the finest wine in his right hand, and several beautiful women surrounding him.

"We have compiled a list of possible fighters…" One of the nobles began, when the Emperor spoke up.

"I have already decided upon who will be sent. We will send one fighter, a single being but a powerful one." Gilgamesh informed, much to the surprise of many of those present.

"B-But, my Lord, many other countries will be sending 3 fighters or more. This gives them numerical advantage and…" The same noble tried to argue, when his superior silenced him.

"I am well aware, but what good will that do when we send in a superior fighter, who we know can hold her own against the elites of other countries with little to no problems?"

There was nothing else to it. The Emperor had made his decision, and like most times it was a rather good one at that. Yes, other countries had very strong fighters, but while their Emperor could match the godkin from the Theocracy, if not surpass many of them, they had another fighter who could match said godkin.

Her name was Berenice Rockbruise, a descendant of one Leinas Rockbruise, who had enough loyalty in her to remain in the Empire after it ultimately submitted to the Supreme Beings. However, this woman was not a simple human, while Leinas' strength was maintained in her descendants, this was added upon with elven blood. The mix seemingly having woken some of the genes the former Elf King had bestowed upon this particular elf.

"As you wish." All those present said.

"Very good. Now, get her ready for the tournament. I expect nothing else but complete victory."

* * *

Meanwhile, during the time the continent was preparing for tournaments, holidays, and celebrations, the forces of the Demon God were also finishing their preparations. They had yet to move from the island, which now was home to a massive plant, which had overtaken part of the mountain that rested on the island. Such a massive thing had come about via the combination of the Player Akemi's druidic abilities and Azathoth's powers. With it having the sole purpose of absorbing power from the planet, and feeding it back into the weakened Demon God.

He now rested below the surface of the island near the plant's core. Azathoth laid on a bed made out of vegetable matter, with several vine like tendrils attaching themselves to his body, keeping him in a stable state. Sitting next to him was Carillyn, who warmly held onto his right hand as he rested. He no longer had the crystal-like balls in him since they were no longer needed. His wings had fully regenerated, and his scars had greatly diminished in size but were still present.

Azathoth had returned to a state close to his full power, but given his current condition he would never truly reach the power he had when he was at a 100%. Not only that but if he went back into combat the power he had acquired till now would be spent if the battle dragged on for long enough. This devastated Carillyn. To see her god in such a pathetic state was heartbreaking. Only more so when she had been there to see the once mighty being to be reduced to such a state.

She was one of the few that knew of Azathoth's status as a true deity, and not a being whose power was so great people mistook him for one. No, he was a demon made into a god. Such a role having been given to him by real gods. The beings that had so absentmindedly made everything move in a certain, blurry, direction. Azathoth was among the many beings from different races that were placed in the position between mortal and god. This had always been the source of his great power. His ability to live forever, his power to take, use, and give abilities that used to belong to others. His absolute control over all demonic beings and finally his ability to use [Minor Decree].

This power was the one he used to defeat a being which had attacked their home dimension. A creature known to them as a Yogg. A species known for their particular destructive power and difficulty to kill. So much so that only a few select races could do it, with demon not being one of them. Not even Azathoth's position as a deity was enough to kill the fiend, even if he was able to fight it.

However, the Demon God had one power that could kill the Yogg, and it was [Minor Decree], an ability based on the power of the true gods to influence the laws and nature of existence. With this power Azathoth easily erased the being from existence, but it came at a great cost, as the ability called for something in return. This was given in the form of the severe and permanent damage the Demon God took, a weakening of his powers, and the permanent damage to their home dimension, which forced them to escape to somewhere else. To this new world.

Of Azathoth's true nature and role, only Carillyn knew. All the others that knew of it had died in their home dimension. She looked at her ruler's sleeping expression, and she felt devastated when she saw him like this. However, she knew that this was not the time for her emotions to get the better of her. Soon, she would lead their forces on a new campaign. They were now stronger than before. Perhaps even stronger than any other demon force before them, all thanks to their god's blessing. Not only that, but they had acquired two strong servants in the form of Akemi and Touch-Me, which would surely be very useful in the future.

"You can go, Carillyn." Azathoth said in a low tone.

"A-Are you sure, Azathoth? I do not mind at all to remain here looking over you. After all, it is my pleasure to do so." She quickly pointed out.

"I insist. You must rest before we move out. If I am not wrong the time is almost here."

"Y-Yes, we will attack in approximately two weeks."

"I... apologize for not being able to accompany you." He pointed out with a tired sigh.

"N-No. There is no need to apologize. We, your servants, are more than happy to be able to finish what you began. Please rest while we take over this continent for you." Carillyn explained, causing Azathoth to tighten his hold on her hand.

"Remember, you and my son, must not be killed. Remember that! You are far too important for the survival of our race."

"O-Of course."

"Hmm... Good. As long as there is a Demon God, we will survive…" He said in a low tone.

"Now… If you do not want to be dismissed, help me get some proper rest." He added with an amused expression.

"Very well.~" Carillyn remarked in a coquettish tone, getting up and dropping her dress.


	6. The Final Stop

The sunlight entering through the curtained windows woke Alucard from his rather deep slumber, and the Supreme Being let out a low groan as his rather spent body and soul lifted themselves from the bed. He was not in the Citadel, as he had spent the night with Hisada as she had wanted, and he had done his best to comply with her wishes.

With that being the case, how he was currently feeling was not that much of a surprise, as bedding her was very different than being with Zesshi or Talia. Given Hisada's control over souls, the experience turned into something that stimulated the body and the soul directly. This, along with her considerable power, caused him to be sent into a state akin to light exhaustion. Luckily for him these effects would wear off shortly after he woke up and got some blood nourishment into him.

The bed was smaller than the one in the Citadel, but was enough for both of them, and was also reinforced so there would be no risks of it collapsing or breaking easily. Turning his gaze to the side, Alucard saw that he was alone in the bed, which was also a rather normal occurrence. Hisada had rituals that she had to do very early in the morning, and explained why he rarely woke up with her next to him. After having done these rituals, she naturally wouldn't go back to bed or the bedroom, as she occupied herself with other things. Well, there had been a few times he had woken up with her painting him, painting being one of her favorite hobbies.

In the room with him, even knowing that under the sheets he was naked, was one of Hisada's assistants. She was one of the older priestesses, that had been serving "Lady Death" for some time, and had already seen Alucard in "worse" conditions. Meaning that this situation wasn't much to faze her.

"I have brought you your meal." She said with a formal tone, beginning to approach him with a tray in hand.

"Thank you."

This was all he could say, as she proceeded to place the tray over his lap, before taking a step back, and waited for him to eat. The meal presented to Alucard was basically a blood-based soup, with some other things thrown in so as to allow an even faster recovery. It wasn't the best-looking meal, or his favorite, but he understood that it did its job perfectly.

It didn't take him long to finish, as by this point he had accustomed himself to its taste. So eating it wasn't as much of an effort that it was in the beginning. Having concluded his meal, the priestess went to pick up his tray and headed towards the bedroom door, pausing briefly to say one more thing.

"There are clean clothes in the closest, and the bath is free for whenever you decide to use it." She cordially informed before leaving.

Feeling his body regaining its strength to the point he was feeling almost as good as new, Alucard was quick to take a shower and retrieve some of the clothes that were kept with Hisada, for the situations he was to spend some time with her. Having done this, he made his way to the garden, where he was almost certain Hisada would be. Giving nods to everyone he came across as they greeted him, Alucard easily found her in said garden.

She was sitting on one of the benches that was placed so one could get a perfect view of the fountain. Like he had expected, Hisada was painting, her attention focused on the two priestesses that were posing by the fountain. While they were not nude, as it sometimes happened, they were using white, almost transparent, virginal gowns. Also, there pose was not as suggestive as they sometimes were. The priestess to Hisada's left was sitting by the edge of the water was extending to the other, who was sitting on the grass, a rose as they looked into each other's eyes.

Making his way towards them as silently as he could so as to not disturb Hisada, he then closed the distance between himself and her. Alucard stopped behind Hisada, and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek. This followed by him taking a seat to her left, since she kept her supplies to the right.

"Morning.~" She greeted with a warm tone.

"I see that you are at work on your next piece." Alucard remarked, leaning back on his seat.

"I have to take advantage when I come here. This different setting does wonders for my inspiration. Of course, the same goes for you being here." She said in an affectionate tone.

"Hehe. You flatter me." The vampire said in a chuckle.

"I hope you have recovered from last night." Hisada said with a slightly mischievous tone.

"I have. That soup does wonders for me." Alucard informed, with a somewhat uncomfortable tone.

"... It seems you wish to tell me something." Hisada said with a neutral tone of voice as she paused to note Alucard's mood with a concerned look.

"Well, as you know I am not the type that enjoys repeating himself too much... But as you know the tournament is approaching…"

As he was saying this, Hisada stopped painting, letting out a low sigh. She placed her brushes to the side and motioned the two priestesses to leave them alone.

"And I will play nice with Zesshi and Talia. I always do..." She pointed out, visibly showing how tired she was of the subject as Alucard cut in with a growl.

"... And you insist on acting coldly towards them. Not to mention that you sometimes ignore them or act like they are beneath you."

"And they are. They are beneath the both of us. One of them is a brat that was lucky enough to have met you, and another who… could only act upon what she knew. You deserve much better than them. You have lived long enough to earn it."

"I won't go down this road again. I have told you before, that they are good enough for me. I love them and that will never change."

"I am well aware." Hisada remarked, with a subtle hint of pain in her words.

"I-I just want you to get along with them better. Zesshi still hasn't fully accepted this situation. It would make things much easier if you at least interacted normally with her."

"She only disapproves of this because she has no control over our relationship. You know that this is the truth... But if you insist, I shall continue my efforts towards bettering my relationship with her."

"Please do so, Hisada. I want the three of you to get along. All of us will live for a very long time. Too long for this to continue like it is."

"I... shall try. Of course Zesshi will also have to do the same."

"Thank you." Alucard said in a relieved tone.

He then took her left hand and kissed it warmly, which caused her to smile at him, amused by his efforts, but also agreeing with him. While she indeed did not pay that much attention to Zesshi and Talia, not really fond of interacting with them, since she could easily see through them. This making her see them as people unworthy of his love. They were just too simple and inexperienced for someone like Alucard. Yet, she also understood that they would be around for a long time, and this atmosphere was just too toxic for them to last ve4ry long. Even if she had effectively bound Alucard with a contract, she did not want to have him near her with him looking forced to do so.

"Why don't we change subjects?" Hisada suggested in a more friendly tone.

"All right…" As soon as he replied, she spoke over him.

"I would like to paint you again. Perhaps it could be a gift to Zesshi and Talia. From what you've told me, Zesshi enjoyed the last one I gave her."

"Hehe. She did. But I still had to talk her into it, given what you decided to paint on it. And that you mentioned it was more of a gift for me than her."

"Something that I had expected in the past. This time around there is no need to worry, This will be a normal painting of you."

"I see... Very well."

The painting that they were referring to was painted by Hisada using only her memories of Alucard, Zesshi, Talia, and the memories she had managed to acquire from her time spent with Alucard. Using an ability very similar to that of Kaia.

From the memories of Alucard, she painted a depiction of Alucard and Zesshi's wedding, but when painting their reflections on the water of the lake they were standing next to, she did not paint Alucard. Hisada had painted a human, wearing the same clothes as Alucard, this human being Alucard's previous body before his transfer. It carried several meanings, but Zesshi had not really appreciated that Hisada knew something about Alucard that she or Talia, had no true idea about until she painted it.

* * *

Heaven's City was the home of the Heaven's Arena Tournament, and all kinds of entertainment that was made available for those who went there during the duration of the tournament. This of course included adult entertainment, which was held in the city's red-light district. The name having been uttered by the Supreme Beings, which referred to the red colored lamps that signalized the entrances to said districts.

The district in Heaven's City was expected to be, during the time of the tournament, the best it could possibly be. Which meant having present many of the professionals that would normally be scattered all over the continent. It was also required for this district, like any other, to have an overseer. Someone that would operate as the link between the district and the outside rulers. This person would be tasked with deciding what could and could not happen within the district, as well as making sure the established laws were seen through, and not put into question.

For this role, during the time of the tournament, a being named "Pan" was chosen. She was a satyr and the overseer of the red-light district in the elven capital, which many argued to be the best in the continent. Satyrs like her, had joined the Sorcerer Empire about 50 years into the conquest of the continent. They looked as one would expect, the lower body similar to that of a goat and the upper body of a human, with horns resting on their heads.

They had a very interesting culture, and led rather simple lives, not bothering to wear clothes, with strong connections to nature, and were also known for a very straightforward and nonchalant approach to sex. Satyrs held no negative views of same sex relationships, or even relationships with other races. Even if they did not view undead too favorably, as they saw them as being unnatural beings. They were familiar with doing business with communities outside their own, normally wearing clothes that covered the bare minimum during these occasions, and were known for using sex as a "greeting" during these occasions.

These came about from their belief that business could only be properly held, if the involved parties knew each other well, so no lying or other kinds of tricks could be used. Their way to make this happen was sex, as they saw it as the ultimate form of having one bare everything to another. Of course, after being integrated into the Empire, this practice was less often used, and they were asked to use proper clothing when not in their territory.

Naturally, sometimes this "greeting" was still used, and that was the case with Pan and Netero, the son of Zesshi and Alucard, who was also married to Kaia. Pan had no problems with this, as in her eyes them spending this time together was a natural part in a business process. Even if she was well aware why Netero did it. Especially when they had known each other for some time.

Netero was well known for being a man of the people. Someone who in the future, would make the perfect successor to Zesshi and Alucard. However, he was also known for being somewhat of a rebel during his teenage years, having taken by storm several establishments in wild parties. He was also known for being quite the ladies man, until marrying Kaia. While it was true that Netero would pounce on almost everything that moved, before he was married, be it maids, women on the street, professional adult entertainers, nobles, women in relationships, and even royalty, he had stopped this after marrying Kaia. This did not last long, and a few months into their marriage he spent some time with some maids that were in the process of cleaning his bathroom.

In this, he had forgotten Kaia's ability to read ones memory when she feed on them, something that he was reminded off on that night, when she proceeded to leave him in a dangerously weakened state for what he did. Yet, he was shocked to see that she was not angry at him having cheated on her, but him doing so in their home. According to Kaia she did not mind him sleeping with other women, as long as he was smart about it and did so outside of their home. This being something Netero lived by since that day.

Netero rested on the bed Pan used for pre-business "greetings", the Satyr had already gotten up to. She had gotten her clothes back on, but nevertheless, his eyes were fixed on her since her clothes did not hide her well shaped and well rounded body. She stood as tall as the average woman, with the hair on her legs brown colored and carefully trimmed. Her upper body was slightly tanned, with an above average bust. She had a very beautiful and attractive face, with olive colored eyes and long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"We should start discussing things." Pan said in a cold and professional tone.

"Aw, come on. There's no need to be so cold." Netero said as he chuckled warmly.

"Is that so? I'm beginning to feel that you are using these small 'business trips' as an excuse to share a bed with me. If you are feeling that dissatisfied, there are other women more than willing to sleep with you, or you can always be with your wife." The Satyr argued as she walked away.

"Oh. Sorry, if I offended you. But come on. Our times together aren't that bad, surely. And I never come here just for sex."

"You come here for very menial things. Using my culture as an excuse to try and 'fix' what you view as a shortcoming on your end. Now, why did you come here?" She said with a stern look in her eyes.

She wasn't wrong. Netero took some pride in his womanizer ways, and on easily being the best partner they ever had, which was easy to see in their time together. However, he had failed to see this confirmation from Pan. Something that he did not want to leave uncertain. Leading him to use these opportunities to try and correct this situation.

"Well, some Vampire Brides will be made available for the events, since you are among those more experienced in handling them in this capacity. Meaning, you'll be needed to go there earlier than expected."

"Very well. I will go there today. I am certain that you can make it happen correct?"

"Well, of course."

"Good. Now, I want you out of here soon. I have actual business to conduct in half an hour."

"F-Fine…" Netero sighed, seeing he had gotten the Satyr in a bad mood.

He understood why, as he knew he had allowed his ego to get the better of him. More than he had ever been comfortable doing.

* * *

Atlan Tian was one of many children Sebas had with Tsuare, whom was gifted with eternal life by the Supreme Beings for her services, and her importance to Sebas. Atlan looked like a much younger version of Sebas, being in his 20s with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and unlike his father, no beard. This meant that he was naturally attractive to those around him. Much like many of his other siblings, he had taken on the path of a warrior, and eventually being chosen by Willow Ooal Gown, daughter of Albedo and Ainz, to be her personal bodyguard. Even if she was much stronger than him.

Willow looked very much like her mother, although lacking the horns, and sporting a slightly smaller body than her mother, and red colored eyes. Of course, this in no way diminished her beauty, which many placed at the same level as her mother. She was well liked by many of the people in the Empire, to the point she already had a great many supporters for being the one to eventually take the place of Ainz.

Atlan was aware of this when he was chosen by her, being rather excited to serve her, like his father had served Ainz. As time went on, he began to notice her as a woman, and he could pick up on her also looking at him from time to time. A certain tension began to build, until one night he acted upon these desires with a passionate kiss, which seemed to startle Willow at first, who then slowly replied, and eventually they spent the night together. Atlan would forever regret having done this. He had heard things about the relationship between Renner and Climb, but he had never really believed in any of them, mostly because he was always faced with the perfect marriage that was his parents.

The morning after that, he was greeted by Willow, who had a much more twisted expression than he had ever seen her with. She then proceeded to explain how she had always loved him, going to the point of picking him just to have him close to her. This caught him by surprise as he had understood everything as a one-night thing, and had never really thought of a long term relationship, even with her.

Upon his telling her this, as best he could, she began to speak of how she could make this night seem less savory to others. How he had taken the initiative over a much less experienced girl, having made up her mind to do things she would normally not do. She said other things, things that he knew would ruin him, if not ruin his family altogether. Willow had a very particular goal in mind. She wanted him. Atlan was hers, and no one else's. He did that and everything would continue on as normal, which he agreed to, being too fearful of the alternative.

Atlan was currently strapped to a bed, located in a small room that he did not know the location of, as they always went there via [Gate]. In this room, there were several other "toys" that Willow was quite fond of using. He was bare from the waist up, with Willow sitting to his right, with a small whip in hand, and a disappointed look on her face.

"You have such beautiful eyes. Yet they are so ungrateful. Looking at random women, when I'm right next to them."

"M-My apologies. I…" Atlan tried to speak, just to get hit in the gut with the whip.

"I don't want excuses. You give me enough of those at it is every time you do this. And so far I have been very forgiving. But this was just one time too many." Willow coldly argued.

"A-Allow me to repay you. To make up for my undoing." He pleaded, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"And how will you do that?" She asked with her interest piqued.

"My body. It is yours."

"Oh, my.~ You want to spend some quality time with me? So, that your eyes can be properly reeducated?" she chuckled, leaning closer to him

"Yes. I long for spending some time alone with you like this."

She stopped and gave him a charming smile, one that would make any man drop at her knees. This gave him hope that he had pacified her. That was until she slapped him. The pain seemed to go through his body, as his head was violently snapped to the side, before she grabbed on to his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Lying is not your strong suit. It never was."

"I…" Atlan went to speak, but she placed a hand over his mouth.

"It pains me to do this. But, I can see the positive in this…" Willow remarked, her smiling expression turning disturbingly twisted.

"… You are so desperate to make me happy that you give it your all to do so. It truly moves me. That is why I will take you up on your offer to spend some quality time together." She added, lifting her hand.

"I-I just want to see you happy, Willow." He mumbled in reply, her face turning red like a school-girl as she listened.

"But we have to be quick, since we have to get back to Heaven's City. Even if I managed to complete my part of the preparations beforehand, father still insists on having me there as an overseer." Willow said in a bored tone, sounding as if the entire situation was a bother.

"Then, if you can free me, I will…" Atlan began, when her left index finder fell on his lips.

"And have you try to repeat what happened the last time I had to discipline you? Do you understand how heartbroken I felt when you wrapped your hands around my neck!?" She hissed, this time using the whip on his face.

A cry of pain echoed through the room, as blood was drawn from his cheek. This was quickly followed by her gasping in horror, rushing to his side and caressing him almost as one would do a beloved pet. She followed this with healing his wound in what could have been described as a caring manner by an outside observer.

"I-I never wanted to hurt you. It was my weakness, that led to this. If it wasn't…" Atlan said as he once again he tried to speak, just for her to silence him with her index finger.

"Let's not think of the past. Let us think of the present. The here and now, and what we are about to do."

Upon saying this, Willow undressed herself, exposing the body that could win over anyone or anything. However Atlan had to force himself to look at her. Because he had to continue to try and pacify her, along with the fact she might take a lack of attention as him thinking of the maid that had previously drawn his attention.

"I'm sure you don't mind if I take the lead? Surely, I deserve that much after what you've been up to."

"I-I am here to please. To make you happy, Willow, nothing else."

"Hmm... Good.~"

* * *

As this was going on, another warrior was preparing herself for the tournament. This one having the backing of Tsaindorcus Vaision, also known as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Her name was Lyra Aecan. She was his protégé, and a child born of an "experiment" by the Brightness Dragon Lord, with a female elf born of the former Elf King Malekith's constant search for strong offspring.

From what Tsaindorcus had been told, her mother had escaped the former Elf Country as soon as it was discovered that she possessed above average power, which only had manifested late into her adolescence. She managed to escape, but the King had sent several people after her. Some of them even part of his Elite. Still, she managed to hide for some time even knowing that eventually she would be captured and brought back.

It was while she hid that she came across the Brightness Dragon Lord, and he seemed more than willing to help her upon learning of her problem. That is, for a price. She was to bare a child for him, and only then would he take her to safety. She found herself in a very difficult position, having to give her body for her freedom. In the end though she agreed, being more fearful of Malekith and his Elite, than the massive dragon, and his intentions. As soon as she agreed, the Dragon Lord took her to some unknown location, where they remained together until he was certain she was bearing his child. After that, he took her to the Argland Council State, and leaving shortly thereafter.

Lyra's mother ended up dying from complications during her child's birth, but managed to name her before her passing. From the very beginning Lyra's power was palpable, and always having stood above others of her age while she grew up. This matter was eventually brought to Tsaindorcus himself, as people were starting to get worried over what Lyra might do if she was to go down the wrong path. It was at this time that he decided to take her on as his protégé. He understood she was the perfect storm. A being born with genes of a Dragon Lord and a being like Malekith.

She was now 120 years old, looking no older than 20, having a matching body, with light skin. Her eyes were like those of Malekith and Zesshi, which was something her mother had not shown. Her hair was long and silver colored, ending with light blue tips, and naturally she had a pair of elven ears. On her back rested a pair of dragon wings, along with a tail, these being decorated with light and almost luminous scales like her father. Some of these scales also outlined portions of her body, making her a woman of unique and exotic beauty.

Given her standing, she was one of the few to be allowed free entrance into Eryuentiu, the floating castle and former base of the Eight Greed Kings. Doing so mostly to train and converse with her superior. At the moment she had just finished with one of these training sessions, being in a large arena, in the process of catching her breath. Her outfit was damaged, and her body covered in some bruises and scratches. Around her were the remains of several mid-tier golems, and not too far was the armor controlled by her teacher, while he himself watched from the stands.

"You have done very well. I'm certain that you will easily win this tournament." The Dragon Lord pointed out with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thank you." Lyra remarked with a bow a reverent bow.

"May I ask something?" She then asked as she was raising from her bow.

"Hm. Speak."

"How strong am I, when compared to my father?" She asked with a venomous tone that in no way hid her intent.

"Drop it. I will not allow you to raise a hand against your father. He has already received judgment from Ainz and Alucard." Tsaindorcus growled, displeased by her words.

"But he has not paid! He was simply forced to remain in the Argland Council State and stop with his twisted pursuits. He deserves to pay for what he has done! To me, to my mother, and all the others."

"True. But you will not be the one to do it. You are still weaker than he is, and I will not allow you to go down that path. As it is, he is now paying for what he has done. And know this, if he is to go against what has been imposed upon him, he will pay dearly for it. That much we have been promised." Tsaindorcus said with a grim tone.

Lyra gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She honestly did not like this. She wanted to do something against the fiend that was her father. He had done too much for his actions to go unpunished, and in her mind simply limiting his actions was not enough.

"Also, do you really wish to against Alucard? Remember how highly you hold him. It would be unwise to tarnish your image before you even meet him." The Dragon Lord pointed out with an amused smirk, causing her to briefly lose her composure.

"I... V-Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, the demons had finished their preparations and were now waiting for the Demon God's command so they could move forward. As she waited, Carillyn killed some time with Akemi, having grown rather fond of the poor elf, and sympathizing with Akemi's situation as she also was brought into an unknown world due to circumstances she could not control. She made sure the elf was presentable and taken care of as best as possible, taking everything into account.

Akemi sat in front of a mirror, as her aqua blue eyes stared blankly into it. Her vision was fixated on shackles with shining runes carved into them, that were resting on her neck and wrists. She wore a plain white silk robe, after Carillyn had just overseen the elf showering. Her fare, bright skin being greatly complemented by the robe she wore, as well as her shapely figure and mid-sized bust underneath. Carillyn was very calmly and warmly fixing up Akemi's bright blonde hair, which sported light green highlights, which was solid green at the tips.

"Y-You don't have to do this." Akemi said in a low, empty tone.

"We do have to do this. It is the best way for our kind to survive. And it is not too different from what your kind did." The succubus remarked with a gentle tone.

These words made Akemi hate herself, as both she and Touch-Me had been made to tell pretty much everything they knew. This included information on Ainz, formally known to them as Momonga, Alucard, and Nazarick itself. Meaning, the demons were now aware of what they were to expect once they began their invasion. Not only that, but she was also aware that Carillyn had several sources of information within the continent. One of which that was very well positioned next to Ainz himself.

"T-There is no victory for you here. A group of 1,500 like us tried, and they all…" The elf hissed, when her captor silenced her.

"Numbers hold little meaning in some situations. We have very powerful soldiers, and a wealth of information. But do not worry, we will make it as quick, and as painless as possible. We don't want a drawn out war." Carillyn informed, with a rather heavy tone.

[All members of Nine Rings. Mordiggian, Morbius and Zyl'vryg, come to my location.] Azathoth's voice echoed through the succubus' mind.

"It seems the time has come. Follow me." Carillyn informed, Akemi doing as she was told with almost robotic-like movements.

Before Azathoth now were the individuals he had called upon. The members of Nine Rings were presented from left to right by an increasing order of ranks, Carillyn standing among them. To his right was Mordiggian and Morbius, and to his left standing near Nine Rings, was the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth, in his human form. Most of the members of the Nine Rings, excluding 2 of them, and many of the strongest demons in their army were all creations of Azathoth himself. Being created from the bodies of the living or dead of different races, plants, or even minerals.

The 9th-ranked Ring, the Ring of Treachery, was one of the individuals who were not created by the Demon God. This rank belonged to Touch-Me, who was decorated with the same restraints as Akemi. However, unlike his fellow Player, his body and mind were kept in much weaker and restrained conditions due to his powerful will. Still, despite this he stood as the overall strongest of the group.

The 8th-rank was the Ring of Fraud, was the only shared rank. It belonging to Alma, she being a snake-like Demon, and Corpo, a mannequin like being with pinkish skin, the overall shape of a male human, and standing little over their average height.

The 7th-rank was Violence, which belonged to Scodus. He looked like a hairless troll, with sickish pale skin and blank eyes. He stood as the tallest of the group, but not by much, and had been created from the corpse of a very young troll.

The 6th-rank belonged to the Ring of Heresy, and her name was Donaxith. She looked like a beautiful woman in her 20s, with fair and creamy skin, with average looking features, covered by a simple looking white dress. She was very beautiful, with dark blue eyes and black long hair.

The 5th-rank was that of Wrath, its holder being the spitting image of Gazef Stronoff down to the smallest and most complex of details. His name was Ramon and he had been created from the stolen corpse of the fallen Gazef. He wore an armor made to maximize his mobility and protect his most critical areas, but he chose to keep his head exposed.

The 4th-rank of the Ring of Greed, was named Helis. His appearance was that of tall and lean armor. This was because he was created from the body of a man in armor, giving him a metallic exterior fused with a fleshy inside. His exterior was dark grey, with spikes coming out of his shoulders, elbows and knees, with two horns that emerged from his head, and was shaped like a dragon. While his right hand was human shaped with small talons, and his left had long clawed fingers.

The 3rd-ranked was the Ring of Gluttony, which belonged to Zod. He was made up only of a sort of organic metal, which made him able to shapeshift to a certain extent, but he chose to take on the appearance of a massive suit of armor, which was much smoother and restrained than that of Helis. In fact, his appearance was not too different from the armor used by "Momon" in the past.

The 2nd-ranked Ring was Lust, which belonged to the other member of the team that was not created by their god, but by Carillyn.

The last and 1st-ranked Ring was Limbo, being held by Immor. He looked very much like an Overlord, but was not one as he was not undead. He wore dark robes, equipped with long sleeves and golden lining.

"The time has come for us to act." Azathoth informed with an overwhelmingly commanding presence.

"Finally." Ramon said with a confident grin, as he stretched his limbs.

"Do not get too hopeful. This will be easy." Helis pointed out, with a bored tone.

"Don't get too over confident.~ It can get you killed, Greed.~ Isn't that right, Corpo~?" Alma hissed, looking at her companion who simply nodded in agreement.

"Enough of this." Their god ordered, immediately silencing them.

"I want all of you focused. We cannot afford a defeat." He added as he narrowed his eyes that seemed to burn with power.

"There is no need to be concerned, Azathoth. I will make sure they will be at 100% when the time comes. We will give you a complete victory." Carillyn informed, in a confident and determined tone.

"That will be in your hands…" The Demon God went to speak, when his son interrupted him.

"Father, please allow me to participate as well."

"No. It will be too much of a risk for you to go out and fight."

"But I can be of use to them, to you! I am stronger than most of the Nine Rings. I can help give you the victory we need." Mordiggian argued.

"You are far too important to risk losing. I will not allow it."

"If I may, I could take him with me in my unit. That way I can be there, and make sure he is safe." Carillyn suggested in a thoughtful tone.

"I do not need a babysitter." Mordiggian spat in an incensed growl.

"With all due respect, it is better for you to be properly accompanied. It will be safer for you, and it will allow you to help as you wish to do." She calmly pointed out.

"I can go with him. I don't mind getting on field myself, and we do have a good working relationship." The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord suggested.

"No. Carillyn, will this change affect anything?" Azathoth asked in a stern tone.

"Of course not.~"

"Very well, I will leave my son in your hands. Now, you should begin with the plan." He informed.

"As you wish." Carillyn said walking towards him, and then turning to face those present.

"Now, our plan will be divided into 3 parts. We will simultaneously attack both capitals, and Heaven's City…"


	7. The Participants

It was rather early in the morning when Alucard was preparing to leave for Heaven's City, for what would be the first day of the tournament. The day where several multi-men, battle royale matches would take place in order to decide the 12 individuals who would be taking part in the tournament itself.

While Zesshi and Talia were still in simple looking clothing, since they had just woken up, Alucard was already fully dressed and prepared to leave, outside of a "simple" issue. As he had finished preparing, he heard someone knock at their door with some urgency. Since he was already fully dressed, Alucard went to meet whoever wanted to so adamantly see them. Opening the door, he saw the handmaiden Fayeth, with a somewhat tired and concerned look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" He asked in curiosity.

"I apologize for concerning you at a time like this my Lord Alucard, b-but Arthur and Artoria won't open the door to their room." She informed with a bow.

"Right. I will go and…" Alucard began, when Zesshi walked over and interrupted him.

"I'll go. You have a meeting to get to." She informed, going to get changed.

"Are you sure? I can turn them around quickly."

"And are you saying I can't?" Zesshi argued, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"N-Not at all. I'll be going then." Alucard replied with a small sigh.

Shortly after, Alucard left via [Gate], as Zesshi then went to deal with their children. Arriving at the door that led to Arthur's and Artoria's room, she was greeted by the rest of the handmaiden's and some other maids. Giving them a greeting nod, Zesshi placed herself in front of the door and lightly knocked.

"Who is it?" Came the sweet voice of Artoria from behind the door..

"It's mother. I want to know why you two won't open this door."Zesshi replied in a calm tone.

"We don't want to have lessons with Lottus." Came the voice of Arthur, causing Zesshi to sigh weakly as she replied.

"We already talked about this. Lottus is among the best out there to give you magic lessons."

"But he's mean." Arthur argued.

"He's stern. It's different."

"C-Can't we have lessons from uncle Ainz? It was really fun the last time." Artoria happily pointed out.

"Honey, you know uncle Ainz is a very busy man. He can't come to give you lessons."

"Then we are not opening the door!" The male sibling announced.

Zesshi rolled her eyes and lifted her right index finger towards the keyhole, as she then concentrated some of her golden aura the tip. The aura took on a more solid shape as it extended forwards and into the keyhole, until it ultimately occupied its interior and she turned her hand as if she was using a key to open the door. This was a rather simple trick, but one Zesshi had to train extensively in order to do, as it required concentration and masterful reshaping of her energy.

"Hah! As if I needed that." Zesshi said as she laughed, opening the door as wide as she could.

"T-That's not fair!"

The one who shouted this was Arthur. The boy's looks matched his 7 years of age, as his skin was slightly pale, with one crimson right eye and silver left eye, while the left side of his short hair was black, and the right side was silver. In Artoria's case, she had a black colored right eye, and a crimson left eye, while her long hair was silver on the left and black on the right. They both had pointed ears slightly smaller than full-blooded elven children, that further noted their mixed heritage.

"Running!" The boy declared as he prepared to run out of the door.

However, before he could do this, he found himself in his mother's embrace, something he knew he wasn't getting away from.

"Oh, you little devil." Zesshi remarked with a wide grin.

Putting the boy down, she didn't even give him time to say anything, as she placed a hand on his head, so as to make sure he wouldn't try to run again. She followed this by doing the same to her daughter and lowering herself to their level by taking a knee.

"I should punish you two for this…" She informed with a neutral tone.

"But…" The boy began, when she silenced him.

"No buts. We already talked about this. I know you don't really like these lessons, but it is for the best. What Lottus is teaching you, is something some people can only dream of. It is the best lessons. The only thing you two deserve."

As Zesshi said this, her hand went from their hair to their cheeks, caressing them warmly, as to show how she understood their side of the issue.

"But its sooo boring." Arthur said in a pout.

"Couldn't it be someone else?" Artoria asked hopefully.

"Do you know anyone else who can teach you better than him?" Zesshi asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No." Artoria replied in defeat.

"Thought so. I know you two may not like this arrangement, but it's for the best. Now, like I said before, I should punish you…" Zesshi began to say, getting back up.

"So that, for the time being, there will be no visit to Heaven's City." She matter-of-factly informed.

"T-That's not fair!" Arthur argued, while his sister kept quiet.

"Watch your tone, young man." Zesshi said in a stern voice, looking down at him.

"I-I…"

"For the time being you will have your lessons. Behave in those, and I might reconsider."

Artoria was going to say something, when she noticed her mother's attention going to the opened door. This causing both twins to turn around and come face to face with their personal teacher, Lottus.

"Greetings, my queen." He said humbly with bow.

"Lottus." She replied as she nodded.

"Artoria. Arthur."

"Lottus." Both greeted in unison in a low tone.

"It seems I got here at a bad time." Lottus pointed out with a neutral tone.

"They needed a little convincing to attend your next lesson. But don't worry the situation is solved, right?" Zesshi asked, looking down at her children who nodded weakly in reply.

"I see. I may be able to fix that." He pointed out plainly.

"I'll leave it to you then." Zesshi informed, taking a step forwards before looking back at the twins.

"Remember what I said." She said in a warm tone, giving both of them a kiss on the forehead before leaving and closing the door behind Lottus.

The Overlord Lottus oddly seemed to relax a bit, as he walked deeper into the room, and towards the window where a crow was resting. Eyeing the animal for a brief moment, he then turned around to face the children as he spoke in a neutral tone.

"Have you two continued to feed it?"

"We stopped…" Arthur began.

"Like you said." Artoria finished.

"Good. These creatures can become rather stubborn and attached." Lottus remarked.

As he said this, he handed two books to the children, following this by placing the rest of them on top of a nearby table and removing his mask to reveal his bleach-white skeletal face.

"It seems you were rather lucky today." He added with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in curiosity.

"Is it because of today's lesson?" Artoria added.

"Indeed. Today we will be talking about monsters and other similar creatures."

"That does sound interesting." Artoria mumbled.

"Anything's more interesting than magic, b-but don't side with him." Arthur growled.

"But it's true." His sister pointed out in a huff.

"So, shall we begin? The faster we get done here, the faster we go to the practical side of the lesson."

"Practical?" Arthur asked with his interest piqued.

"I got permission to show you both a Wyvern. No need to worry. It's tamed and used for riding." Lottus said reassuringly.

"Does that mean we can ride it!?" The twins asked excitedly in unison.

"It depends."

"Um... On what?" Artoria asked with a head-tilt.

"How well you do throughout the lesson."

"Fine. I'll give it my best." Arthur informed with a confident smile

"I want to ride it too.~" Artoria announced gleefully.

"Good. Now, let's get started."

* * *

As Alucard emerged from the [Gate], he had found himself in a plain but well furnished meeting room. Inside were already several people responsible for the maintenance of the different aspects of Heaven's City. Among the crowd was Pan the Satyr, the one responsible for the adult entertainment, Touka being responsible for the city's security, Mare who organized the several druids that kept the city's gardens looking perfect, and Aura who supervised the beast tamers, among other individuals.

Alucard looked over the room as his vision moved from individual to individual. The first was Touka, who kept the look she had adopted since Brain's death, with a blue braid, and her departed lover's katana at her side. On her face was a rather cold and distant look that she did not possess before Brain's death. It always bothered Alucard to see her like this, but for the moment he had to set it aside.

His sight then move to the elven twins, who now looked like adults in their 20s. Mare, while still keeping the expression of someone who felt overwhelmed by being in a room with more people, had during these 100 years grown in his own way to be able to be more open when needed.

This was more thanks to his relationship with Nyx, and the influence of Alucard who Mare found himself going to when he had something to ask about Nyx. Another change was the fact he wore more manly clothing, his lower half was now covered by white pants which partially hid his boots, with his upper half remaining mostly the same outside of the fact he now wore a open vest.

Aura's clothing hadn't changed that much, as they had mostly adapted as magic items to fit her older form, that was now decorated with very eye catching curves, which weren't too big or small, settling perfectly on her body. While her brother seemed uncomfortable in the room, she wasn't really focusing on it, with her attention being on whatever else could distract her from the boredom of waiting.

"Greetings, Lord Alucard." Everyone said reverentially as they stood up and bowed.

"Greetings. Now, everyone take your seats. This will be a quick meeting. More of a formality than anything really." Alucard informed, as all did as instructed.

"I am aware that all of you have been informed of the situation. This is not the first time this happens, as many of you know. Whatever the case, as it has been stated before, tell your people to be careful, while trying not to be too obvious about it." He began, his eyes then going to Sarya as he continued.

"For all of you focused on the well-being of the visitors, I can only say that the others here will do their best so they don't come to any harm. Have faith in knowing that in all these years when this happened, nothing has yet to go wrong."

"If I may, my lord. I heard there was a year where on person got injured." One of the new elf managers pointed out.

"True, but in that situation, Rubedo was provoked, and any serious damage was prevented by the efforts of Aureole Omega." Alucard calmly corrected.

"I ask you to believe in your efforts, in the efforts of those around of you, and in the efforts of Aureole Omega to make sure everything goes smoothly."

This had happened during other tournaments or other random occasions, where Rubedo, arguably the strongest being in the Empire, was allowed to leave her home in the 8th-Floor of Nazarick, and wander the world for a day. This came about from her own desires, which led to Ainz and Alucard discussing the subject. After which agreeing that perhaps keeping her pleased, and being able to act more like a living being and not a weapon could help them in the long run.

Of course, she couldn't be let out alone, and she was against having too many people with her, so in the end the role of overseeing her was given to Aureole Omega. At first not even this pleased Rubedo, but Omega with time managed to get closer to Rubedo and eventually form a kind of kinship. Something that while it did not assure control over the being, allowed Omega to be able to speak normally with Rubedo, without risk of angering her.

The meeting went on for a little while longer, getting a few details ironed out before everyone got back to their respective duties. As the meeting ended and everyone took to leave, they went past the Supreme Being giving him a final greet and a few quick words before they left.

His trade of words with Pan and Aura were rather quick, and in the case of Touka they maintained a certain distance that had formed when Brain died. This had been caused for her putting some blame on her creator for having failed to properly prepare her for the event of a death like Brain's, and even failing to avoid making her able to prevent it from happening.

Even if she was well aware Brain would have never wanted her to do so. And now? Their relationship was a bit more formal than it had been before, with Touka being the Bride Alucard got to see less often than the others, and when they did meet it was all very formal and distant. Even now, Alucard was at a loss on how to mend this divide.

In the case of Mare, as the elf lifted himself from a bow, he was stopped as Alucard placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into his ear.

"I'm waiting for you to fix things with Nyx."

"Y-Yes." Mare nervously remarked, as he finally rose from the bow and eventually left.

Finally, came the turn of Sarya, she being the final one to leave as she had taken most of the time spent in the meeting to finalize some of the paperwork. As she walked towards Alucard, the air coming in from the open door, coupled with his senses, picked up on a familiar smell coming from the elf. It was the smell akin to that of strawberries and cream, mixed with strong hints of vanilla.

This was a powerful reminder of that one night that they had spent together. This was seemingly enough to momentarily break his expression, and as he noticed a reaction from Sarya, the elf's eyes were moving down, and her face turning slightly red.

"M-My Lord." She managed to say, taking a small bow.

"You smell rather nice today, Sarya."

These were the words that managed to escape Alucard's mouth, were said as calmly and dismissingly as possible, as he tried to control how it sounded. However, it seemed that even with this, she had picked up on something. As she looked up at him with a rather overwhelmed expression, before lowering her head once again, with a blush even brighter than before.

"A-As you know, I am in a relationship. So, I cannot…" She began, when the Supreme Being quickly spoke over her.

"N-No. That was not what I meant! S-Sorry… Ahem! I just couldn't help but commenting on it…" He explained in an awkward manner.

"I-I see. Am I dismissed?" She politely asked, her head still lowered.

"Of course. Continue the good work as always."

Sarya gave him another bow, beginning to walk away, before then stopping abruptly and turning to face him again. This time she had managed to raise her head towards him, with her eyes meeting his, as she gave him a rather proud and relieved smile.

"I-I am glad, that I was worth remembering."

Understanding right away what she meant, Alucard was left rather speechless as the elf quickly walked away, leaving him honestly dumbfounded.

Making her way out of the room, Sarya took a sharp turn to the right, just to be surprised when someone wrapped their arms around her, lifting her momentarily from the ground as it happened. To this she let out a small yelp, before being let down, and then turned facing the new comer.

This was in fact Ayen Ilirona, her husband. In that moment, once again it washed over her how similar he really was to the vampire. He was taller and paler than most elves, his hair was silver and long, and much like Alucard he was a rather skilled warrior. Unlike Alucard, Ayen's eyes were brown and he carried a much more soft and calm expression.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that." Sarya exclaimed with a small frown.

"Sorry. But I was supposed to come get you when the meeting was over." Ayen pointed out, all the while looking at her face.

"I forgot. I'm sorry. I was busy with papers and the meeting, and it managed to slip my mind."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. I get it. Still, your face is bright red. Are you alright?" He casually asked, showing some hints of sarcasm in his tone.

Before Sarya could reply his right hand went to her forehead. This was then followed by placing his hand on the side of her neck, close to the jaw.

"It's not a fever…" He began, when she spoke over him.

"It was hot in there with all of us. And you scaring me didn't help it." She remarked with an accusatory gaze.

"Haha. My bad. What if, I take you out for a nice morning meal as an apology?" Ayen argued with a chuckle, closing the distance between them.

"Oh? Perhaps…" Sarya replied with a mischievous smile.

"Just this way madam." Her husband said with a charming smile, motioning elegantly in the direction behind them.

"What a gentleman.~ Very well. Lead the way."

With that the duo began to walk away, passing through the still open door, where Sarya couldn't help but briefly look inside at Alucard, whose head was turned to the side addressing another matter.

* * *

In another area of Heaven's City, not too far from the red-light district, in one of the tables that belonged to a small yet well-known bar were four individuals. They were members of Black Hound, making up a 5-man team, with the fifth being Ayen. Among them was Alen Holaro, the elf who Lydia was responsible for training, in an attempt by her father to develop the young elf's skills as a sniper, and his daughter's ability to deal with others socially.

The two individuals who were already drunk, in a celebration of them taking part in the preliminary matches for the tournament, were a male Lizardman named Thoga Shasha, a descendant of Zaryusu Shasha and Crusch Lulu. He displayed bright, almost shining light-colored green scales, with a rather tall body, yet lean built.

The other individual was a human named Raw Raw, who came from rather humble and isolated origins in a small village. There having built most of his body from farming before deciding to join the military. He had an athletic, yet rough build, with long dark brown hair held in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. The final individual, was the only female of the group, and was a half-elf named Belli Kellynn. She was rather short, with shoulder length black hair and reddish eyes, giving her a rather intimidating look.

"Come on, Alen. You got to drink some too." Thoga growled, placing a full glass in front of the almost visibly panicking elf.

"Y-You know I don't drink. And the matches will start in a few hours. Will you guys be ok?" Alen argued, slightly flustered.

"Sure. I got us some potions to handle the hangover." Raw replied with a grin.

"I got you the potions. You wouldn't know which potions to get even if they hit you in the face." Belli mumbled mockingly.

"And I am grateful for that." He remarked, tilting towards her.

"Come on, enjoys yourselves. I'm going to win this whole thing after all." Thoga declared with a cheerful growl.

"Feh! As if! If anyone is taking the prize home, it's me." Raw confidently argued.

"Huh. We'll see. That being said, let's finish up here. I want to go get me some ladies in the red-light district." Thoga informed, to which Raw nodded in approval.

"Count me out." Belli informed, leaning back on her chair.

"M-Me too." Alen said in agreement.

"Not you too, kid! You have to come with us. We already let Ayen go. We can't let you go without enjoying some fine women." Thoga informed.

"B-But, I…" Alen went to say, when Raw interrupted him.

"Thoga, you idiot. Don't you remember our friend Alen only has eyes for one lady?"

Both human and Lizardman looked at each other for a moment, all the while Alen's face turned bright red, before both started laughing hysterically.

"Please don't mock." Alen said in a low, almost desparate tone.

"Hahaha! Not at all. Honestly, we should be respecting you for your choices." Raw cheerfully informed.

"Heh! Well, if he got anywhere with it, then I would respect him for it even more." Thoga pointed out.

"That sounds better. After all, everyone can have a crush, but no one can say they have actually been with Lydia Briefs."

"Especially, such a skinny kid like you." Thoga remarked with a toothy grin.

"I'm not skinny!" Alen quickly pointed out.

"You look like it." The Lizardman argued with a deadpan tone.

"Still, I can't go. I've already told you that I…"

As Alen began to explain, he stopped when the faces of his comrades turned pale, which quickly prompted him to turn around, coming face to face with a newly opened [Gate], and the object of his affection finishing emerging from it.

"L-Lady Lydia!" All quickly greeted, kneeling before her as best they could.

"So, this is where you were." Lydia remarked, looking at the area that surrounded them.

"M-My apologies. I got distracted and did not take notice of the time passing." Alen quickly informed.

For a moment the group was under the examination of her keen and cold eyes. A look that many could have mistaken for her looking upon them as if they were simply a waste of her time. That is, if they didn't know any better.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Follow me."

"As you wish."

Getting back to his feet Alen followed his superior through the portal, until he found himself in one of the many beautiful parks that were located near the edge of the city.

"I got us a portion of the park for the duration of the tournament. It will work as our training grounds during that time." Lydia informed, walking over to a nearby tree where some gear was resting.

"An entire part of the park!?" Alen gasped in surprise.

"Correct." Lydia replied matter-of-factly.

"Still… This place is really nice. I-Is that why we chose it?" The elf asked, his face reddening slightly.

Upon listening to his words, Lydia simply looked around for a moment. As if she had yet to properly look at her surroundings in order to appreciate its beauty. Having done this she finally spoke.

"No. It is simply a good replacement for what we have near the capital."

"I see…"

"Now, let's begin. First we will need to rectify your misbehavior." Lydia announced, beginning to approach him.

"I-I apologize for being late. B-But it wasn't my fault. They…" He tried to argue, but she was quick to silence him with a cold voice.

"I will not listen to any excuses. Especially when they are as weak as that one."

With that, Alen knew that the only thing he could do was take whatever punishment she had prepared for him. Which he suspected to be harsh training.

* * *

Having gotten a few words from Alucard, Mare had called upon Nyx via [Message], so that he was now meeting her within one of the gardens of the city. The couple was now staring each other down, both looking a bit unsure of what to say, until it was Nyx whom finally spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry I acted like I did."

"I-I'm s-sorry, for… being like I am…" Mare quickly added, with a lowered head.

"I take it that you finally want to speak with me, about our current situation." Nyx mumbled.

"Y-Yes. I…"

Mare paused unsure of how he should word his thoughts, this causing Nyx to almost immediately drop her hopeful expression, as this had happened before. With the other times, they ended up postponing the conversation, but this time Mare had decided not to let that happen. Looking around rather nervously, he rushed to some nearby bushes, dropping his staff in the process. Gathering the prettiest looking flowers he could get his hands on, as fast as he could, he returned to Nyx's side with an impromptu bouquet, going to his knees as he did so.

"W-What are you doing? Your going to get yourself all dirty." She pointed out in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry." Mare quickly said, extending the flowers to her.

"I see." Nyx remarked with a much calmer tone, taking the bouquet.

"I-I know I looked at o-other women, b-but they m-mean nothing to me. I-I look because I can't h-help it. I'm weak, but in the end… You are the only one for me!" Mare shouted, before his usual quiet nature took over once more.

Nyx sighed, looking at the flowers in her arms. She took a moment to take them in, and they were rather beautiful. Not her favorites but that didn't really matter right now. That being said, she freed her arms of them, allowing them to fall to the floor as she approached the kneeling elf and placed her arms around his neck.

"You really are hopeless." She said whilst looking into his eyes.

"It's like you haven't changed at all. Still the same nervous boy you were so long ago. But... I don't mind. That being said, there was no need for you to put on such a display. I simply wanted to know if you are alright with me. If I am still enough for you, w-with this unageing body of mine."

Mare suddenly became even redder in the face, as he understood the implications of her words. It was almost as if after all the time they spent together, the topic was still enough to fluster him.

"Y-You are enough, a-as you are. I-I wouldn't have it a-any other way." Mare said in his usual stuttering tone.

"I…" Nyx went to speak, when Mare interrupted her.

"I-I love you."

This finally managed to cause Nyx to stop and take a few steps back away from him. Her expression went to one of self-ridicule, as she let out a weak chuckle.

"Hahehe. It seems I have really been worrying for nothing." She said as she then sighed, to which Mare was silent.

"You meant what you said?" She asked, getting a vigorous and nervous nod in reply.

"Of course, you do."

Having mumbled this, she once again embraced him, her right hand going through his hair as their foreheads made contact.

"Let's go. We have some catching up to do." Nyx said, getting back so he could return to his feet.

"A-Agreed."

Mare followed this with an act that somewhat surprised Nyx, as he picked her up bridal-style, so now he was standing with the small vampire in his arms.

"W-Where too?" He asked.

"You can't speak like that. Not after having picked me up like this. But since you asked, forwards!"

* * *

As the day went on, and as more people filled the streets, two individuals stuck out for their presence, clothing, and beauty. The first, the taller and slightly older looking of the two, was dressed in the traditional attire of a miko, which included a pair of red hakama, or long, divided, loose fitting trousers, and a white haori, which is like a kimono jacket. She had a rather ageless look, with shoulder length black hair, that was partially tied in a white and red ribbon. She was the Immortal Human, Aureole Omega.

To her right, was the reason of her being here. Standing slightly shorter than her was an automaton shaped in the look of a girl in her late teens. She had creamy white skin, fiery orange eyes, and long, straight, black hair. Her petite body was covered in what one could only describe as a school-girl uniform, with a white shirt, red ribbon, a medium sized black skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Her name was Rubedo. The youngest sister to Albedo and Nigredo of Nazarick.

"So, what do you think of Ainz deciding Pandora's Actor was good enough to do your work as you enjoy some time with me?" Rubedo asked, all the while looking at everything around her.

"I think nothing of it. If Ainz-sama sees him as the best replacement, I wish him the best of luck in fulfilling my duty." Aureole replied in a calm, almost serene tone.

"Really?" Her companion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As I said…" The immortal went to reply, but Rubedo decided to speak over her.

"Fine. Let me reformulate the question. What do you think of Pandora's Actor doing your job?"

Aureole tilted her head slightly forwards, in the place of a sigh, as she knew exactly what Rubedo wanted to hear. She knew that the automaton enjoyed it very much when people agreed with her and her assumptions, even if at times they could be wrong.

"If you insist. Pandora's Actor is a very talented individual, and yes he can do my job for me, but he simply lacks the cultivated experience I have. But that being said, there really isn't anyone that can do what I do, as well as I do."

"So, you are saying Ainz is wrong?" Rubedo asked with a fake gasp.

"Not at all. I am saying that Ainz-sama made the best choice possible." Aureole replied, earning her a large grin from Rubedo.

"What are you looking at?" She added, since Rubedo had yet to stop looking at their surroundings.

"Something new, or different. Everything looks the same."

As she was saying this, the duo was stopped in their tracks, when a trio emerged from a nearby street. Two of them seemed to be nobles, a husband and a wife, while the other was a half-elf. He was wearing a suit, with blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. His name was Folwin Tagliaferro, and he had had the honor of meeting Rubedo and Aureole, during the tournament 10 years ago to the day.

"You take a turn over there on the left, go straight ahead and you will find it." Folwin said in a helpful manner.

"I see. Thank you, very much." The noble said, giving the half-elf a few coins before leaving.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Folwin said with a charming smile as they walked away.

"I didn't know you were a guide." Rubedo remarked, as he turned to meet her.

"Who said I was?" The half-elf asked back, pocketing the coins.

"Fair enough."

Folwin walked past her, so he could properly greet Aureole, by taking her hand, bowing slightly and kissing her hand, causing the maid to chuckle slightly.

"What a gentleman you are.~"

"What do you want?" Rubedo growled, not pleased at the lack of focus on her.

"You are rather irritable for an automaton." He pointed out with a slight smile.

Rubedo raised an eyebrow at him, as it still surprised her how he knew this. They had meet about 10 years ago, when in a similar walk, he had approached them and tested her patience with some random annoying questions. After which, he declared she was some kind of artificial human, had she had her way she would have him pay for his rudeness, but Aureole said that perhaps getting to understand how he knew would be better. Which she agreed to, since it could probably be a good way to kill her boredom.

"Has that brain of yours gone bad, after 10 years? I am built out of the best materials. Including a component just for my emotions." She informed, sounding rather proud of herself.

"And I know you are very proud of this. But as we have established, it is not the best component." He mumbled, almost in contemplation.

"What did you say?" Rubedo hissed in annoyance.

" Oh, simply that no one is perfect. That aside, you were bored?"

"And how is that any of your business?"

"Come on. There's no need to be so cold. Here, what about an apology gift?"

Folwin said, presenting her with a golden pocket watch from one of his jacket pockets, presenting it to Rubedo who was quick to take it from him. Following this by looking at it as one would do a simple trinket.

"Where did a street performer get this?"

"Is that really important?" The half-elf argued with a teasing smile.

"Did you steal it?" Aureole asked, with a disapproving tone.

"Well…" He went to answer, when Rubedo spoke over him.

"It's fine. Still, is that all you have? A small trinket?" She asked, throwing the watch into the air before catching it as it fell.

"Be careful now. That is rather valuable for some of us." Folwin pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And that bothers you doesn't it?" Folwin asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know. You tell me?" Rubedo growled as she narrowed her vision on the half-elf.

"Now, you are just making things easier for me. But I agree that we won't get anything done here. Now, let me ask you this. Is there something you want to do?" He asked in curiosity.

"Hm? Not really." She replied nonchalantly.

"Lie. Now, where is this something that you want?"

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"Lie. And now I will take you there. Just follow me." Folwin declared with a confident smile as he took the lead.

"If you insist."

The trio began to walk in some direction, Folwin looking back at Rubedo from time to time, making sure his reading of the automaton was still correct. While he had no skills in combat or magic, he was an expert at reading others. Which helped him a great deal in reading the "fake" emotions of Rubedo. Which even if near perfect, still seemed to have something lacking, as if her emotions were a perfect act, instead of a natural thing.

Eventually they turned a corner into a small area where several stands were placed with all kinds of sweets and other goods. Lucky for Folwin that these stands are always here at the time of the tournament. If not, his reading of her could have led them nowhere.

"And here we are." He declared triumphantly.

"This proves nothing." Rubedo informed in an unimpressed manner.

"I would say this proves a lot. I can read you like a book." Folwin affirmed.

"So you say."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, to which she gave a defiant smirk.

"Very well." Folwin said, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You present yourself as detached and superior to those around you. You like to feel validated by others and be the center of attention in a situation. While you say you don't like it when people, like me, try to get the 'better' of you. However, deep down you do yearn for some kind of challenge. You also yearn for some kind of normality in your life, accompanied by interacting with others openly. Yet, you can't seem to help yourself when it comes to rubbing things in people's faces when you get the option, which is natural given how you view others and your boredom." Folwin said, pausing when he pointed at Rubedo's companion.

"In addition, deep down you enjoy being with her much more then you let on. And, it eats away at you, that even if she also enjoys being with you, this all began as a way to keep you in check. Not to mention the fact, that behind her composure, she is secretly terrified of angering you."

"T-That's a lie." Aureole argued.

"I should also mention, that most people working here in the city, know who you are and are made to act as pleasingly as possible if they happen to come in contact with you." Folwin plainly added.

"D-Don't listen to him, Rubedo…" The maid went to say, when the Automaton spoke over her in a firm tone.

"Silence."

Aureole immediately froze as the air around Rubedo began to heat up. Rubedo wasn't happy with someone seeing so clearly through her. It was true. Everything he said, one way or the other was true. She was bored out of her mind. Especially when she had to put up with spending most of her time underground in what was a glorified stasis chamber, because she was too "dangerous".

Even when she was awake she had nothing to do outside of standing around, looking at the same things that surrounded her for 100 years. There also was no suitable way for her to have a decent sparring match. She had a few matches with Alucard, and some of the Guardians, but none of them ever made her try her hardest. She even took out some of them with her hands literally behind her back. Just for the fun of it.

Also, to know she was being so carefully overseen, further showing her how little faith they had in her, made her want to reduce the entire city to ashes. That was if Folwin didn't speak up as soon as he did.

"H-Hold on a moment. Let's not get heated. You can do what you are thinking of doing. Or..." Folwin paused as he emphasized his last word with a raised index finger.

"You can behave and prove them all wrong."

"Cheh! Fine. I'll behave." Rubedo replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Then…" Aureole went to say, just to be silenced yet again.

"I'll prove you, and the 'Supreme Beings' wrong." Rubedo declared triumphantly, which was something that left Aureole in a rather nervous, yet proud state.

"Great! Now, let's get something to eat." Folwin suggested.

During the rest of the day the trio, headed by Folwin, were led all over the city, giving Rubedo all the chances she could have asked for to enjoy all those sweet snacks she seemed to enjoy. All the while getting to see Folwin do more of his work, and win in games of chance. The money they would end up spending during the rest of the day.

So much so that in the end of the day, when Rubedo and Aureole vanished via [Gate], the automaton was wearing a newly bought light blue dress, and finishing up a bag of popcorn. While the maid was carrying bags with other things Folwin had convinced Rubedo to buy. It was also this day where they caught a glimpse of something very few ever got to see: Rubedo with a genuinely pleased smile.

* * *

During this day the 12 participants of the tournament were also decided. These being Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra, Crawl, Jethro Brandt Dale Raeven, Berenice Rockbruise, Sariel Ibutan Omega, Lyra Aecan, Thoga Shasha, Raw Raw, Khuar Diomea a Centaur from the Great Centaur Empire, Clanea a female Arachne, Josep Bret a werewolf from the Capitoline Kingdom and Zarm a male hobgoblin. With the final participants chosen, the tournament proper could finally begin, with all eyes now firmly placed on the upcoming events.


	8. The Long Awaited Conversation

The day had just been born, yet in the three most important cities of the Empire, in the more isolated areas around them, certain events were taking place. A portion of the air cracked forth like glass, revealing a portal. This signaled the arrival of the Demon God's forces, as they prepared for the first major blow of their plans for conquest.

Near E-Rantel, four individuals emerged from within the portal. They were the Ring of Wrath Ramon, the Ring of Gluttony Zod, and the Ring of Limbo Immor. Along with them was Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. He was wearing an almost ceremonial type robe, with no sleeves, spikes on the shoulders, a skull at the waist, and a hood in the humanoid form he had shape-shifted into using [Wild Magic].

"Finally." Ramon purred as he took in the fresh morning air.

"It is as the information said. This city is teeming with undead energy." Zyl'vryg remarked with a pleased smirk.

"It is to be expected when the ruler is a powerful undead himself." Zod said with an emotionless tone.

"Remember our instructions. You can do as you wish before the mission begins, but make sure you remain undetected." Immor reminded with a stern, authoritarian tone.

"Fine. Can we go now? Don't you have preparations to get done, instead of being here wasting my time?" Ramon hissed.

"Just don't make a mess of things." Immor remarked with an annoyed sigh.

"Noted. Call me when you need me." With that the Ring of Wrath began to walk away.

Near the elven capital, six individuals made their presence known in an isolated area. They were the Ring of Fraud Corpo & Alma, the Ring of Violence Scodus, with his arms bound by chains and mouth covered by a muzzle, and the Ring of Heresy Donaxith, in casual yet very seductive clothing. The final individual was the elder demon Morbius.

"Again, you did not need to be here, old man." Donaxith said looking at Morbius with a perked brow.

"And miss seeing what this Mathius has done? Never!" Morbius growled back.

"Oh, dear. Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she replied.

"Let him be, Heresy.~" Alma remarked coquettishly.

"Hah! Says the person who doesn't even want to be here." Donaxith laughed mockingly as she replied.

"Hold your tongue, brat. You have no right to look down on me." The serpent like demon hissed.

"Both of you should calm down." Morbius pointed out with a commanding tone.

"F-Fine. Still, surely you agree with me. She was asking for something to happen with what she was doing to Treachery." Heresy argued.

"You're all heartless! None of you could ever hope to understand our love." Alma growled defensively.

"A very one sided love." Her fellow Ring nonchalantly added.

"Why you little…"

Alma hissed, seemingly getting ready to go for an attack when Morbius hit the floor with his cane.

"What did I say?" He asked the group with a calm and wise tone.

"I-I'm going to go ahead and start working on my part of the mission. It should take a while so I better start now." Donaxith said after composing herself.

"Then I shall accompany you. I won't miss a chance to see that creature up close and personal." Morbius declared, sounding quite excited.

"Fine. You go and have fun playing in the lake. We will start getting closer to the city itself. Right, Scodus~?" Alma asked, looking at the massive troll like demon who simply growled in reply.

Finally, not too far from Heaven's City, the final four individuals of the Demon God's vanguard arrived. They were the Ring of Treachery Touch-Me, the Ring of Greed Helis, and the Ring of Lust Carillyn. Along with them was Mordiggian, now wearing light armor, which could easily pass unnoticed by most without close inspection, due to the events taking place within the Heaven's City.

"So, this is it?" Helis asked upon seeing the grand city in the distance.

"Indeed. Heaven's City. The display of all things related to the Empire. The good things of course.~" Carillyn replied with a playful tone.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Helis asked while looking around.

"It's not something someone like you will understand. Focus on the upcoming fights." Mordiggian pointed out with a tired sigh.

"You are correct, my Lord. I must prepare for combat. Treachery, want to do some sparring?" Greed asked, looking at a still unmoving Touch-Me.

"That would get too much attention." Touch-Me replied in a low, almost mechanical tone.

"Fair enough. I will do some light exercises on my own then." Helis informed, beginning to walk away.

"Make sure no one sees you." Carillyn added.

"Will do."

"I'm also going for a walk." Mordiggian informed, looking towards the city.

"You wish to mix with them?" Carillyn asked in curiosity.

"I want to see what this event is about. I also want to see what these people are like. We are to rule them eventually correct? It would be wrong of me not to learn of them."

"Indeed. You are free to do so, as long as you take the necessary precautions."

Mordiggian didn't even bother to acknowledge her words, as his form changed before them. He took on a more humanoid form, losing all the visible demonic characteristics, as he shrunk down to the size of a regular human. His skin was ever so slightly tanned, his eyes were a piercing orange, his ears were still pointy like those of someone with elven heritage, and his clothing had changed into a suit.

"Warn me when the time comes." Mordiggian instructed, beginning to walk away.

"And now we wait. Maybe we can go and keep Helis some company." Carillyn remarked casually, turning to face Touch-Me.

"You don't have to do this. We…" Touch-Me began, when she interrupted him.

"We are not going to discuss this again. As I have told you before, take solace in the fact we will not slaughter all of them." Carillyn said, with a calm tone.

"But you will still be causing meaningless slaughter! Ignore what Azathoth ordered you to do. You…"

"Silence!" Carillyn hissed, her tone turning disturbingly serious and fierce.

"Kneel." She added, to which Touch-Me could only obey.

The Ring of Lust walked towards her kneeling companion. Placing both hands on his head in a caring move, her expression softened, and she then spoke in a warm, almost motherly tone.

"It is not meaningless. Azathoth wishes for our supremacy. It would be cruel of me to go against his wishes, especially after all he went through. I understand your worries and reservations. I share them to, but we cannot have anything else outside of demonic supremacy. That is His will, and that is why we are here. To make him happy, and to give our kind a future. Do you understand?"

"I-I do. But I also understand that this will get all of you killed." Touch-Me replied in a low, grim tone.

"I would have hoped that after seeing the magnificent of Azathoth's power, you would understand. But I see your faith in your comrades is unbreakable. I am glad for that. Still, one thing I can assure you, is that we will survive."

* * *

As the morning went on, people began to enter Heaven's Arena, preparing themselves for the upcoming tournament. The Arena itself was made in the image of the one that resided in the 6th-Floor of Nazarick. The first 3 floors were meant to be occupied by civilians, normal people who had bought their tickets to watch the matches. The 2 floors above those were meant for VIPs, nobles, ambassadors, or just people who had enough money to pay for the personal chambers that resided in these floors.

In the floor above these were the private chambers meant to be specifically occupied by the rulers of the territories that made up the Sorcerer Empire. Of course, if said rulers couldn't be present, their ambassadors would take their places. Finally, there were 2 floors for the Supreme Beings and those directly associated with them, whether they be descendants or their families. In the case of Hisada, given her relationship with Alucard, she could also partake of a spot on one of these floors. However, she normally opted with remaining on the floor inhabited by the other rulers.

It was tradition for the different rulers and ambassadors to greet each other before the tournament began. This also included the chance to meet and greet the Supreme Beings as they roamed through the floor below the one they would spend the rest of their time at.

No matter where one stood, unless they were Alucard, one would always kneel before the supreme authority that was Ainz Ooal Gown. Even if they didn't outright kneel, they would always lower themselves before him. This was the case for those that in their territories were the top figure, or just the random servant that happened to walk past him.

With him were two of the Pleiades, Solution Epsilon and Lupusregina Beta, acting has his two bodyguards for the occasion, while their sisters and most other maids were kept in the floors above. While these were otherworldly beauties, most saw upon them the ever-present reminder of the Sorcerer Empire's victory over the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth.

After several exchanges, Ainz came across the ambassador for the most recent species to join their ranks, the Arachne. Beings with the lower half of spiders and humanoid upper bodies. Her name was Echa. Her lower half was a dark brown in color, comparable to that of a tarantula, while her upper half was somewhat pale in color, covered only by a simple gown as her kind rarely wore any clothing. Her hair was the same color as her lower half, being so long that it went down her back. She had four black eyes, with two of them being hidden by her hair. Her size was comparable to that of a centaur. Giving the Supreme Being a toothy smirk, she lowered herself in a cordial display.

"Greetings, my lord. I am Echa, and I am here as the representative of Mother Nelures." She cordially informed as she rose to meet his gaze.

"Welcome, Echa. First, allow me to extend an apology for not being able to properly accommodate Nelures. I can only hope the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] we provided her will suffice for the time being." Ainz said, with the dignified and concrete tone befitting of the Supreme One.

Indeed, this was the best they could do. As the Arena was built it could not really accommodate larger individuals. That was why all dragons present were using either an armor to control and stand in for them, or had turned into a more manageable form.

In the case of Nelures she couldn't do any of this, and being of a size which rivaled some dragons he had seen, Ainz knew it would be impossible for her to attend these events. However, it could not be helped, in her case she was from the largest species of the race and extremely old, even if she did not look like it being seemingly strong enough to hold her own against the dragons she rivaled in size.

"There is no need for apologies, my lord. We Arachne are grateful to have been given such considerate treatment since we became part of your Empire." Echa remarked with a small bow.

Ainz could clearly see why Echa was sent to be here. She had the rather silver tongue. Especially when compared to most of her kind. Most others he had met were open about not liking the idea of males being their equals, or rule over them even if it was an extremely powerful undead.

"Something that will, hopefully, continue on for many years to come."

"That is our wish." Echa informed, stepping to the side so the Emperor could pass.

"Before you go my lord, it would be wrong of me not to deliver the message Mother Nelures gave me."

"I'm listening." Ainz said, stopping in his tracks so he could address her.

"She is still very keen on the idea of producing strong younglings with you, my lord."

Almost immediately Ainz felt his emotions being suppressed, as the idea of doing what she was implying with something like Nelures was simply too awful a thing for him to even consider.

"I-I will have to decline such an offer. I am already more then pleased with the women and children I have now."

"Understood, my lord. Still, Mother Nelures does not ask for a relationship. Only a simple batch of younglings. She would even allow for them to be incubated in your ribcage." Echa informed, speaking as if such an action was a great honor.

Again, his emotions had to be suppressed, as Ainz thought that sometimes being in his undead form was a good option, since it allowed him to hide the sickened expression he would be giving Echa after having heard what she said.

"My apologies, but as I have said I will have to decline this offer. Surely you understand my reasons." Ainz said cordially, as he silently thanked his undead passives for keeping his voice steady.

"Of course. I shall pass your answer on to Mother Nelures." Echa said, taking another bow as Ainz walked away.

* * *

Alucard found himself going through the halls on his own, since Zesshi always made quick work of this tradition so she could get to their private chambers faster, with Talia going along with her since she didn't have to take part in said traditions.

As he turned a corner, he came across the duo of Pan and the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, Gilgamesh Rune Farlord El Nix. The duo was in the middle of a conversation which came to a quick end when both saw Alucard.

"My lord." Both greeted almost in unison.

"Gilgamesh. Pan." The Supreme Being remarked with a nod.

"My Lord Alucard, perhaps you would like to assist me in convincing Lady Pan that my request is not a ridiculous one." Gilgamesh said with a calm and confident tone.

"And what might this request be?" Alucard asked, raising an eyebrow towards the young Emperor.

"To put it simply, I wish to rent part of the red light-district for personal use. Of course, I will pay for it." Gilgamesh replied, as if he was saying something obvious.

"And I argued with the fact that under these circumstances, I cannot deprive the rest of the other people wanting to partake of our services." Pan remarked, looking back at the Emperor.

"Which is what is agreed upon in our regulations. One ruler does not have more rights or influence than another." Alucard added, all the while sighing internally.

"Especially when, you have brought company of your own. Surely they are enough to keep you entertained." The satyr calmly pointed out.

This earned her an annoyed roll of the eyes from the Emperor, who seemed to be preparing himself to say something, holding himself back simply because Alucard was present.

"Fair enough. For now…" Gilgamesh said, then turning his attention to Alucard.

"That unpleasant business aside, I would like to ask you Lord Alucard, if you would like to continue our conversation in my VIP chambers…"

Gilgamesh paused here, opening the large door next to him which led to said chambers, the interior being exquisitely decorated with the best the Baharuth Empire had to offer. Inside, sitting on some of the couches or serving as maids were 10 beautiful women, all wearing golden lined clothing which covered the bare minimum of their bodies. There were four humans, three elves, two satyrs, and even a rather slim feline-type female beastman with white fur. Upon being seen by both their Emperor and the Supreme Being, they gave a charming smile and bowed in such a way to give them the most pleasing of views.

"As you can see, I have brought the finest of the newest acquisitions I made for my harem. All of them untouched, of course. I also brought the finest wine one can find in my Empire." Gilgamesh explained boastfully.

Alucard gave the Emperor a thoughtful look, as he also noticed Pan had taken the opportunity to go about her own business, now that the Emperor was distracted with him. The obvious answer was a no, because even if Gilgamesh was able to provide an interesting conversation and discussion, something Alucard had experienced in the past, he had far too many things to do before he could sit back and relax.

Especially when the young emperor presented him not only with a conversation, but also forms of entertainment Zesshi and Talia would not approve of. Not that Alucard would join Gilgamesh in partaking of these women as is. Still, he knew that he couldn't simply say no to the offer. He had to present his decline in a more dignified manner.

"A tentative offer, however I will have to decline. I still have much to do before I can take any breaks. Perhaps we can have a proper conversation at another time."

"Very well. I will leave you to it then, my lord." Gilgamesh said, masterfully hiding his disappointment.

As he said this, his eyes picked up on two figures approaching from behind Alucard. Something the Supreme Being picked up on as he turned around to see who they were. To Alucard's right was the curvaceous form of Draudillon Oriculus, the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom. She had the looks of a mature beauty, her long black hair going down her shoulders and back, with her eyes being of a somewhat reddish shade. To Alucard's left was the armor belonging to the Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindorcus Vaision.

"My Lord Alucard." Draudillon gracefully greeted with a bow.

"Alucard." The Dragon Lord remarked casually.

"Draudillon. Tsaindorcus."

"Queen Draudillon. Dragon Lord Tsaindorcus." Gilgamesh greeted.

"Emperor Gilgamesh." The duo said.

"I shall be leaving you then."

Gilgamesh informed, taking a small dignified bow as he went into his chambers. One thing that failed to hide from Alucard and Tsaindorcus was the curious exchange of looks between the Emperor and the Queen, who also seemed to blush somewhat in response.

"It is good to see that the Dragon Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire are able to maintain such a positive relationship after so many years of not seeing eye-to-eye." Alucard remarked reassuringly.

"I-Indeed." Draudillon remarked almost in a gasp.

"Things do tend to work out when both rulers are on good terms." Tsaindorcus added, this causing the Queen to turn bright red.

"I-Is that why we are here?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Not at all. Alucard, I would like for you to meet my fighter and protégé, Lyra." The armor avatar remarked.

"You know I cannot do that. People could interpret it as me favoring your fighter, and that could put this whole tournament at risk." Alucard said matter-of-factly.

"Even so I think you should meet her. Not counting how much she admires you, she is also the descendant of the Brightness Dragon Lord, and a daughter of Malekith…" Tsaindorcus began when Alucard raised a hand to silence him.

"That's enough. I understand that she means a lot to you, and you want what is best for her. You want me to meet her, or vice versa. That is not a problem, and I don't mind meeting her. Especially when from what you just said, Zesshi is her aunt. However, something like that, people cannot know about it right now. If people think that I know about this, some might just let her win in order to please me and Ainz. You know it has happened before." Alucard calmly argued.

It might sound extreme to some, but there were cases in the first tournaments were some people lost on purpose, upon orders from their superiors who believed a certain individual winning would better please the Supreme Beings, and by extension make it where all parties would be benefited. Fearing that if said individual lost, everyone would suffer their wrath and displeasure.

"The possibility of that happening is almost non-existent… but I understand. Will you meet her after the tournament?" Tsaindorcus asked.

"Myself and Zesshi will. Especially knowing that she is family."

"Thank you."

* * *

Having finished his part of the tradition, Alucard made his way to where Zesshi and Talia were waiting for him. Their private chambers were massive in size compared to that of Gilgamesh's, these being decorated with mostly elven based designs. When he entered, Alucard found himself almost being tackled to the ground by Zesshi as she hugged him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, taking a step away from him.

"I was finishing greeting everyone. As we are expected to do."

"That sounds like you prefer their company to ours." Zesshi remarked, with a smirk and accusatory tone.

"Zesshi, Alucard has several responsibilities to attend to. You should be praising him for seeing all of them through." Talia informed, as she brought him a glass of bloodwine.

"Thank you, Talia." Alucard said, taking the glass and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You spoil him to much." Zesshi said with a playful pout.

"So do you." Talia argued.

"W-Well that's different."

"It is?" Alucard asked, with a playful tone

"Of course. As Queen I have certain rights after all." She replied, putting on a superior expression.

"Then, my Queen, perhaps you would be interested in what Tsa' told me." Alucard remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"I allow you to speak." Zesshi declared with a playful smile, making herself sound as superior as possible.

"He told me about his fighter. Her name his Lyra. She is a child of the Brightness Dragon Lord and a daughter of Malekith. Meaning that she is…" Alucard didn't have to finish his sentence, as Zesshi spoke over him.

"Related to me?" She asked, surprise visible in her tone.

"You would be her aunt."

"Where is she? Did you see her?" Zesshi asked, her mind already racing through the new information.

"Of course not. Remember that we have to seem impartial during these events." Alucard pointed out, to which she replied with a displeased expression.

"To hell with that! I want to see her." Zesshi said defiantly.

What most did not know, is that despite the former Elf King's "proclivities" in siring children, many had not survived the end of his rule. They had died fighting on the frontlines of their past war with the Slane Theocracy, others were killed if/when they had disappointed Malekith, and others still died in the battle to liberate the then Elf Country from his grasp.

So as far as Zesshi knew, she had no living relatives to speak of, until the revelation of Lyra was made known to her. Family had become extremely important to her over the years, and she wanted to do right by them. Especially the ones that had a fate similar to hers. The only thing that stayed her actions was the calm voice of her King and love, Alucard.

"Please, hold on. You can speak with her after the tournament is over. For now, sit down and calm yourself, Zesshi."

"Agreed. You cannot act upon your impulses." Talia added calmly added.

"…"

* * *

Zesshi went to speak, when someone knocked on the door, getting the attention of all of those present as they wondered who was asking for them at this time.

"Is this a good time?" Came the calm voice of Hisada from the other side.

"I'll get that." Alucard declared before anyone could react.

Walking towards the door, he opened it only slightly, so he could see the person on the other side. Hisada greeted him with a warm smile, giving him a respectful bow which he was quick to reciprocate as he opened the door fully.

"Is there something you need?" Alucard asked with a welcoming tone.

Hisada chuckled politely, placing her hand on his chest, all the while she let her eyes linger towards the two women in the room, before letting her arm fall to the side as she spoke.

"I would like to talk to them. Alone."

"Very well. Now all of you, please play nice." Alucard said, giving Zesshi and Talia one final look before he left the room.

"I apologize if I am interrupting something." Hisada said, sounding somewhat amused by the thought.

"Good talk. You can leave now." Zesshi hissed, letting her body fall back on to one of the sofas.

"If Alucard allowed her in, perhaps we should listen to her." Talia pointed out, but the half-elf simply rolled her eyes at her.

"So, she can look down on us more? Or continue to act as if we didn't exist? I've had enough. Whatever you want, I'm not interested."

Hisada was not affected as she calmly walked deeper into the room, in the direction of Zesshi, knowing that acting unaffected would prompt the Queen to react. And react she did as the half-elf rose back to her feet. Talia was quick to act, approaching the two before anything could happen, just when Hisada stopped leaned down so she could look upon Zesshi and spoke.

"And you prove my actions right. You are a child. A spoiled brat, who acts out when she can't have her way. You are beneath me, and especially beneath Alucard." Hisada remarked.

Zesshi tensed her body preparing to take things to the next level and strike Lady Death. However, she managed to hold herself back. She knew that if she did get physical, then it would only prove Hisada right, making herself and Alucard look bad.

"It must be nice for you to be on top of that high horse of yours. You think we are beneath Alucard? Don't make me laugh. We got to where we are with him thanks to our hard work and out merits. While you had to basically blackmail him into a relationship. You are pathetic and a fool if you think Alucard will ever feel anything but pity for you."

Zesshi looked on triumphantly, waiting for the appropriate reply to her insult. However while Hisada's expression turned more serious, she did not seem that affected or disturbed by what had been told to her.

"Zesshi, you went too far. This is not what Alucard-sama would have wanted." Talia remarked, approaching the half-elf.

"You're telling me that? She is the one that started it, always antagonizing us. I'm only telling her the truth…" Zesshi replied, when Hisada spoke over her.

"You are not wrong." She said, catching their attention.

"I do not expect you to understand. After all, it was a very selfish and self-serving thing, but I was, am, very old and was very alone. So, when the Empire came to us, and I saw him… I decided that perhaps just that once I could be selfish and self-serving…" Hisada continued, pausing as she gave the women a thoughtful and distant look.

"And I'm sorry to hear that. I am. But that doesn't justify you putting that burden on Alucard." Zesshi growled back.

"Would you have chosen anyone else?" Hisada plainly asked, managing to catch Zesshi of guard.

"I-I…"

"Would you, Talia?"

"…"

Talia simply remained silent.

"T-That doesn't mean anything. H-He is mine. He is ours. In the end you were, and still are, only thinking of yourself and your needs. If you really cared about him, you would drop that clause you imposed on him and let him be with his family." Zesshi remarked.

"I have to agree. Whatever your reasons are, we will not put them in front of Alucard's needs." Talia added.

"That is alright. And I apologize, but I am not a good enough person to let him go now. As you surely are aware that I don't ask of him as much as I would like. Even so, breaking our bond now, is not something I am willing to do." Hisada informed, to which Zesshi scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. As if he feels anything for you that would justify the word 'bond'."

"We have spent a lot of time together. It was natural that he would develop some kind of feelings for me. After all, I am not the monster you see me as."

"You are delusional. If you think that is because he wants you to believe it." Zesshi argued, to which Hisada gave a polite chuckle.

"Indeed, he would be capable of doing that. However, not when we share such intimate moments. I know a lot about him. Most likely even more than you two. I know what he feels is truth. It was unavoidable actually…" Hisada continued, when Zesshi interrupted her.

"How so?" She hissed, once more holding herself back from not hitting Hisada.

"Simple. I give him what you don't."

"How dare you!"

Zesshi had had enough, she was going to put Lady Death in her place one way or the other, taking a step forwards she prepared to deliver a blow, but found herself being pulled back by Talia.

"What are you doing?"

"Let her speak." Talia replied, with a cold and stern tone.

"You... F-Fine."

"I don't mean this as a direct insult, but more as a warning. As I told you I know a lot about Alucard and I can see that you, much like a child, are far too worried about yourself and your needs to give Alucard's needs the consideration they deserve." Hisada said, with a more serious and accusatory tone.

Zesshi greeted her teeth, looking briefly back at Talia, who was still holding her in place, before letting out an angered growl and staring the woman down.

"Lies. I do everything in my power to make sure his needs are properly meet, every single day!" Zesshi growled back.

Finally, she saw a break in Hisada's composed look, her head tilted slightly to the side as she gave the half-elf an annoyed expression. Zesshi quickly understood that her statement had not had the wanted effect. In fact, it seemingly only served to displease the woman.

"And what needs are those? The needs where you decide to spend entire nights with him and Talia, going at it like animals? Or the needs, where you decide to bring in whatever woman you felt was adequate for the role and have her join you? Or is it whenever you decide to experiment with whatever suggestions, your friend Shalltear Bloodfallen comes up with?"

Zesshi found her face grow red, she was truly taken aback by how much Hisada knew, which in her mind was too much. There was no need for this woman to know about this or did she have the right to tell her how to handle her relationship with Alucard.

"You have no right to speak about that. What we do with him, is our business. You have no right talk about it, let alone know about it." She hissed.

"And yet you wouldn't have even thought about it if I hadn't. You don't like me, not only because I made it so Alucard had to be with me, but because you had no say in it. Because I was not one of those women who you looked at and decided they were adequate for whatever perverse idea you had for that night. You fail to see that no matter how many women and pleasure you give him, someone would come around, like me, who would give him a much calmer relationship. One where he can sit down and calmly talk, without having to put up with the other person trying to hide how bad she is at talking about her feelings, or using Talia as a crutch to hide from those conversations, or take the situation to sex because that is seemingly the only way she is able to properly express herself." Hisada calmly spat back.

"Had you not convinced him to accept her, it would have been Talia. Had you not pushed her away, because you did not approve of her actions, it could have been Sarya. In the case of Fayeth you don't have to worry. As I'm sure you are aware, his interest in her is simply a physical one. It could have been a simple maid, someone who was there whenever he was doing his work, and no one else was around for him to confide in. But in the end it was me…"

As Hisada continued, Zesshi felt Talia's hold lose its strength as she too was affected by Lady Death's words. No longer being able to hold herself back, Zesshi took one step forward and delivered a powerful slap to the left side of Hisada's face, sending the woman stumbling to the side.

"I've had enough! Leave! I don't want to hear anymore of it!" Zesshi shouted.

Lady Death calmly recomposed herself, showing no real effects from the slap, or seemed at all upset. Just disappointed.

"Again, you prove my point. You are a child. However, you also showed me that I was right in what I was saying. You wouldn't have reacted like that if I wasn't. Zesshi, I am not the enemy here, if I were I would have not come here and would have continued to act like I normally do. Yet I came here and told you what it is that you are lacking. How you choose to deal with it is your choice. Perhaps you should act more like Talia from time to time. Perhaps you could focus all the effort you use on hating me, on taking care of Alucard's needs. Before you ruin him any further." Hisada remarked.

"I'm not asking you to like me. I only suggest that you put those emotions to better use, as I will do with my feelings for the two of you."

Having said this, Hisada took a small bow towards both women and simply left. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted with a less than happy looking Alucard. Again she remained calm and collected as she spoke.

"I was led to believe these rooms were sound proof, but I would imagine you had some item in there that allowed you to listen in on our conversation." She said, closing the distance between herself and him.

"That... was not what we had discussed." Alucard pointed out with a displeased growl.

"No, it was not. However, given how Zesshi greeted me I saw fit to take this approach. Was I wrong in what I said?"

As she asked, her eyes meet his and Alucard seemingly found himself unable to make eye contact, showing that indeed she was not wrong in what she had said.

"Y-You exaggerated…" Alucard began, when her right hand went to his chest.

"And I apologize for that. I was also quite tactless when it came to how I spoke with Zesshi. However, as you might understand it was a necessary approach when it came to dealing with her. She has been pampered for too long, someone had to show her how things really are. And since you had yet to do it, I decided that I would save you the trouble." Hisada explained, as Alucard gently pushed her hand to the side.

"You could have been gentler with her." Alucard remarked, still visibly displeased.

"I apologize if I am not as patient with certain subjects as you are. That being said, I should be leaving. I'm sure they are waiting for you. Unless you would like to spend this time with me."

As she spoke, Hisada's right hand lifted again, her hand going to Alucard's chin, with the intention of scratching it as one would do a cat. However, her advances were put to a swift end when Alucard took a hold of her hand, and gently kissed it.

"I will have to decline." He informed, slowly lowering her arm.

"Understood." Taking a small bow, Hisada left.

* * *

Alucard took a deep breath, looked around making sure he was alone before letting out a sigh and directing his attention to the door. Having exchanged some words with Hisada, he had to go and see how Zesshi and Talia were reacting to the conversation.

Opening the door, Alucard was greeted with what could be considered the worst case scenario. Zesshi was sitting at the edge of one of the sofas, and had curled into the edge and was sobbing. Talia was next to her, but seemed to be failing to provide any kind of real aid. Slowly Alucard approached the duo, with Talia giving him a quick look before stepping aside so he could be near her. However, when he did get close to Zesshi she weakly pushed him away.

"Get away." She spat.

"Zesshi…"

Alucard mumbled getting in close, when she tried to push him away once again, but this time he found himself grabbing on to her, to which she replied by looking at him, getting him a clear view of the tears rolling down her face.

"W-What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to feel?" She hissed.

"I-I…" Alucard went to say, but she continued.

"She said you had feelings for her, because I wasn't able to properly tend to you. T-That I ruined you!? How am I supposed to react to that?" Zesshi shouted, allowing Alucard to sit next to her and hold her in a hug.

"Zesshi, don't think too much into what she said. Just know…" Alucard began, but she spoke over him.

"Do you love her?"

"I would also like to know the answer to that question." Talia added.

Alucard quickly went through the possible words he could choose to answer them. He had heard enough of the conversation to know that saying that he felt nothing for Hisada would be lying in their faces. Which after what Hisada said, he knew that now they would need to be fully open with each other about this.

"I have feelings for her..." He began, causing Zesshi to distance herself a bit from him.

"Are we not good enough for you?" She asked while cleaning her tears away.

"I do not love her. I do not love her, like I do you. Or like I do Talia. However, I would be lying if I stood here and told both of you that as I began to know her more, a bond was not created. I trust her, as a confidant and as a friend." Alucard replied.

"You are fond of her?" Talia asked, in a low tone as her hair hid her eyes.

"I am in a way." Alucard replied, with a faint smile.

"Why? After she forced you into this with a contract. Why? I gave you everything I could. I…"

As Zesshi started to let out her frustration at the situation, tears continuing to stream down once again. Alucard found himself wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he could, all the while patting her on the head.

"Don't. Don't say it." He mumbled.

He felt her hands curl around his clothing, as if she was pulling at him. Her sobs seemed to enter a more controlled phase, which were made softer when Talia approached them and hugged her along with Alucard.

"We should be enough for you. They aren't meant to mean anything…" Zesshi mumbled.

"No one will ever mean more to me then you two do. Zesshi, no one will ever take me away from you." Alucard said, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he looked down at her.

She brushed up against his chest, her hold on him tightening, as her breathing tried to return back to normal, but ultimately failed as she spoke once more.

"S-She said… She said that I… ruined you…" She paused and looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"I only wanted what was best for us. For you… W-Where did I go wrong?" She asked, leaving Alucard speechless.

Alucard was unsure of what to say. Should he try and calm her down, or speak frankly about the subject? Part of him said that as she was now, Zesshi needed to hear the truth. However, he also wanted to make her feel better. Something that he knew he could do if he tried to divert the subject and calm her down. While he was in this state of uncertainty his eyes must have wondered, because when he became aware of what he was currently focused on, he was looking at Talia who was in the middle of nodding with an understanding expression.

"I shall explain things to you, Zesshi." Talia announced shocking Alucard and Zesshi.

Alucard went to speak, but quickly silenced himself knowing that Talia would probably do a better job at explaining the situation then he could, since he would end up holding himself back for what he saw to be Zesshi's well-being. Still, he did not know what she was going to say. He understood that Talia probably had put some things together, since she is a very good observer. Still, he did not know how much she knew.

"Hisada's words were not completely untrue." Talia began.

Zesshi simply looked at her. She didn't look angry or upset. Rather, she looked a bit tired and accepting of Talia's words. Simply because she had grown to see Talia as an equal, meaning she would more openly accept and hear such a claim from her, other than Hisada. Alucard on the other hand was still frozen in place, waiting for Talia to say more.

"While I believe the usage of the word 'ruin' is extreme, you have affected Alucard in a way that can be seen as negative. In the same way he has brought out a side of you that can be seen as a negative." Talia continued.

"Explain. You don't need to prolong this anymore." Zesshi sternly said.

"As you wish. As you are aware, before Alucard decided to be with you and me, he did not have a proper outlet for his more difficult urges. So much so that he had to be subdued on more then one occasion, and even ran off on his own once. It was truly painful to see." Talia said, her caring gaze focused on her creator.

"Yet, after we came together, we provided him with an outlet, and it did help to keep him calm. However, I have come to learn, that the outlet we provide now became a form of addiction for him."

"Y-You're saying we ruined him because of that?" Zesshi asked, visibly puzzled by what Talia said.

"Correct. I believe if we had taken a more moderate approach to how we spent our time with him, he would be able to go without relief for longer periods of time. It should make it easier to keep him calm, and probably would have avoided a situation like that one time with Sarya."

"What about me? What did he do to me?"

"That should be very simple. Surely you know what changed in you after you spent your first night with Alucard…" This time Zesshi interrupted her.

"Wait. You mean my libido?" She asked, to which Talia nodded.

"W-Well… I-I can't be blamed by how good it feels… But I can understand that I may have taken things to the extreme. But it was all for Alucard… and for me…" Zesshi replied with a small pout, while Talia lightly sighed as she continued.

"Truly, it was as if you two were made for each other. Alucard's urges are kept in check by that libido of yours, and how it manifests itself. However, it has resulted in Alucard growing to need regular attention, and you to also lose some control over yourself as well, surely you will agree?" Talia asked, receiving silence in reply.

"That is what I believe Hisada meant. Or have I said anything wrong so far, Alucard?" she asked, looking at the male vampire.

"No. You are correct. Hisada has brought this up on several occasions, and even tried to counteract what she accuses Zesshi of doing to me…" He began, when Zesshi spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I-I didn't want to further distance you from her. With how things are, she will be with us for a long time. I cannot let you spend all those years hating each other." He replied in a low tone.

"..."

Zesshi went to speak, but held herself back. Ultimately pushing herself away from Alucard as she got back up to her feet and collected her thoughts as best she could before speaking.

"What does she do to 'counteract' what I did to you?" She hissed, letting her anger show.

"She uses her abilities to calm my mind and soul, so I can be calmer during longer periods of time…" Alucard began, when she interrupted him.

"And she didn't tell us!? If she had told me she was trying to help you, I would have… I would have tried to listen…" She hissed.

"You wouldn't have done so easily." Talia added, to which Zesshi grunted.

"Fine… Still, she should have said something…"

Zesshi went to say that Alucard should have also informed her of this. However, she understood the position he was in, which meant that he had to act in a certain why just so he could be certain Hisada was pleased. This angered her, even after getting a better understanding of Lady Death, and knowing she was helping Alucard in her own way.

Then it dawned on her what Hisada had come to say. That she wanted to talk, and this conversation was received with hostility, which led to her replying in kind. However, even then, Hisada had used such hostility to open her mind to certain truths she had been too blind to see.

"…I should have let her speak…" Zesshi mumbled.

"You couldn't have known that is what she wanted." Alucard said, trying to make her feel better about herself.

"Of course, I could." Zesshi mumbled, sounding more annoyed than anything else.

Alucard was left a bit worried by this reaction. Had he somehow worsened her mood with what he had just said? Honestly, he was a bit unsure given her still unbalanced emotional state, and how she was pacing back and forth, thinking of what she would do.

"I'm going to see her." She declared, surprising both Alucard and Talia.

"Wh…" Alucard went to say, but Zesshi had already run out of the room.

It didn't take long for Zesshi to find herself in front of the door that lead to Hisada's VIP chambers, and after knocking at the door violently and announcing her presence, she pushed the door open as a young priestess welcomed her. Looking around Zesshi saw Lady Death sitting on one of the sofas, with several priestesses around her seemingly consoling Hisada as she sobbed weakly.

"There you are, you idiot." She hissed, getting Hisada's attention.

Lady Death lifted herself from her seat, her expression returning back to a more composed state, as she marched towards the half-elf now standing face to face with her as she spoke with a deathly serious expression.

"Leave. I have no wish to put up with your childishness." Hisada growled.

"I will not. Not until you hear what I have to say about what you are doing to Alucard."

This seemed to get Hisada's attention, just as Alucard and Talia arrived on the scene almost ready to break up some kind of fight. Alucard especially prepared to save Zesshi from Hisada even if he probably would risk taking some serious damage himself.

"There is no reason for worry. Zesshi was just leaving." Hisada remarked.

"Hisada, now is NOT the time." Alucard said sternly.

"Hm. Very well. Leave us." She said, ordering her aids to leave the room.

"Thank you. Now listen to what Zesshi has to say."

"I'm listening."

"You say you love Alucard, yet you act in a way that only makes things worse for him and all of us. No, I do not like you. I thought of you as nothing more than a sad old hag who was so pitiful that she had to force someone into being with her… However, after what you told me today and speaking with Talia and Alucard, I see you a bit differently…" Zesshi began, pausing as she looked back at Talia.

"I can see that you love him, but you are far too egocentric to see that you are not putting as much care into that love as you think." She added.

"How dare you question my actions?! You use him to indulge in your own depraved desires, leading him to be dependent on said desires to keep himself levelheaded. I do my best to free himself from such things, just to see him go back to you, and have all that work undone…" Hisada began, when Zesshi roared back in her face.

"How could I know about ANY of that!? You never told us anything. In fact, you never speak TO us, only DOWN to us. Never once did you try to cooperate with us. If we had known you were helping him, I would have done my best to keep my own urges in check."

Hisada finally seemed backed into a corner with no immediate answer to give. Especially as she seemed to back away from Zesshi ever so slightly in her moment of self-reflection. Her eyes then briefly went to Alucard, before spitting back a reply of her own.

"Do not make me laugh. As if you would have ever heard anything I said. You let your emotions take the better of you before I could say anything."

"…" Zesshi went to speak, when Alucard interrupted her

"But she would have listened to me. If I had talked she would have listened and would have understood. B-But you are right, I don't talk as much as I should, even if I do it in order to keep things as stable as possible."

"Not to mention how Alucard is unsure of what he should say in order to keep you happy." Talia added, which seemed to stun Hisada.

"I-I thought we had moved past that. Do I still seem so domineering to you?" She asked the vampire, sounding devastated.

"I just want all of you to be happy. I thought that as long as I did that and kept all of you in good terms I could make us, all of this, work. Zesshi and Talia are not wrong."

Hisada looked at all of them, as something began to dawn on her, she let out a displeased growl. Distancing herself from the trio and walked deeper into the room, before facing them once more and speaking.

"You think I am the one making this relationship impossible? Is that what you have come here to say?"

"No. I wanted to say that if you agree to drop the horrible attitude, maybe we can better our relationship. Surely you are not against that idea?" Zesshi asked.

"You would accept my feelings for Alucard? Just like you did with Talia?" Hisada said as she stifled a gasp.

"With time, perhaps. For the time being I think we need to focus on putting this behind us. After that like I said, I may accept it… I might even accept you joining us in bed from time to time." Zesshi said with a playful smirk.

Hisada replied to this declaration with an hysterical and mocking laugh at Zesshi's last sentence, before managing to recover her composure and speak.

"Is that meant to be a reward of some kind? I get to share your bed, like all the other women you pick out?" She retorted before regaining her composing and continuing.

"I have no interest in sharing a bed with anyone that is not Alucard. That aside, I agree with you, and accept your offer to put this behind us."

As she said this, Hisada made her way towards Alucard, wrapping her arm around his right arm causing him to give her a rather worried look, as his eyes darted around from Zesshi to Talia.

"Do not get too ahead of yourself." Zesshi hissed with a raised brow.

"Agreed." Talia added.

"Fair enough. I will wait until we are alone. And I also have something to offer if we do manage to better our relationship. I will drop the contract that binds Alucard to me." She casually informed, stunning the other three.

"You would do that?" Zesshi asked, raising another eyebrow at her.

"Of course. If things do go along smoothly, and I am assured that I can continue to have moments alone with him like I do now, I do not mind dropping the contract." Hisada replied, pausing as she looked at Talia.

"Surely you would agree Talia, that even if we agree to share him, some things do not surpass the moments we spend alone with him."

Talia was unfazed by this, as Zesshi looked at her only briefly since she knew this to be true. That while she didn't mind when the women she brought to their bed were with Alucard, as long as she knew he still loved her and Talia over them, she knew Talia liked to spend time alone with Alucard. Zesshi knew that even if Talia had agreed to everything she had come up with, Talia would always prefer the calmer times, when it was just the three of them or the both of them.

"You are correct. And we agree to give you those moments, as long as you fulfill your part." Talia said, causing Hisada to smile warmly and look at Alucard.

"She is quite the precious thing isn't she? How lucky you are to have her." She sweetly remarked.

"And yes, I agree to keep up my part of this agreement."

"Thank you." Alucard mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Then, I will be looking forward to bettering our relationship. That being said we should go back to our room." Zesshi remarked.

"As you wish. Still, I would like to speak with Alucard in private for a moment." Hisada informed.

"Is that so?"

"Zesshi, what did we just agree to do?" Talia calmly asked.

"I-I know. Sorry…"

With that Zesshi and Talia walked out, leaving Alucard and Hisada alone. Alucard looked back at Lady Death, a bit unsure of what she was going to say. To be honest he was still unsure of what had happened and how everything seemed to have fallen onto the right path.

"You are certain about this?" He asked.

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"It was but…" Alucard began, when she placed her hands on his chest.

"It's alright. It is like you said before. Things couldn't go on like they were forever. I had come to realize that. And while I am not pleased with how we got here, I have to admit that I was not in the right. Not fully." She explained in a warm tone.

"I-I…" He tried to speak, but she spoke over him again.

"You are confused. I know. It's not often that I have someone oppose me as aggressively as Zesshi does, so I'm still unsure of what to think… But don't worry. I meant everything I said, even the part of dropping the contract." Hisada said, when Alucard grasped her hands with his.

"I don't care about that. With how we are doing things now, I can live with that contract existing. However I really want you to accept them, and them to accept you."

"I will do my best. That is all I can promise."

Alucard lifted her left hand, kissing it warmly, followed by letting out a low sigh, giving her a half smile as he spoke.

"Thank you."

"No need to flatter me, Alucard." She chuckled pushing him away playfully.

"I just can't help myself."

"That being one of the many things I like in you. Now, perhaps you should go back to them." Hisada suggested.

"I will. But first, I want to know why you were crying before Zesshi entered."

"What else should I do, when I think I had ruined our relationship?"

Closing the distance between himself and Hisada, Alucard brought her in with a caring hug, making sure his body transmitted to her how wrong her thoughts were. They never showed any affection for each other in person, but Alucard simply ignored this when he saw how she was. Especially when it seemed like things were going to get better from here on out. When his grip weakened, she pushed herself away from him, straightened herself, and gave him a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Have you perhaps decided to stay here?"

"Ahem. N-No, sorry." Alucard replied.

"Then, perhaps you should get going. Before I decide otherwise."

"Very well. I'll see you later, Hisada."

"Likewise, Alucard."


	9. Introductions

Hanna took a deep breath as she continued her cleaning duties as the woman of the house, which was something that seemed to become more and more bothersome as time went on, now being 4 months pregnant. Hers was a somewhat tragic story. She came to the city from a small village, along with childhood friend and husband.

He worked to bring money into the house he looked after, until 4 months ago when he died under tragic circumstances. Finding herself a widow, without any source of income and pregnant, Hanna found herself going from door to door in search of someone to employ her as a maid, after a few tries she found the house she was currently living in.

Just thinking back made her feel a bit weird about the situation. The owner of the house was a man named Rei Helis Roth, and she had to admit that he was quite handsome. He was a bit taller than her late-husband had been, and was without a doubt more well built, and gifted with what seemed to be a regal countenance. His eyes were a light-brown, with his hair and small mustache being dark-brown in color.

Thinking of him made her blush and feel somewhat inadequate. She was somewhat frail looking, with light skin, long light-brown hair and greenish eyes, with her bust small in size. She remembered the first time they had met. She had asked, if not pleaded him for a job just, to get his usual keen and almost uninterested gaze. They had stayed like that for some time until much to her surprise he accepted her services as a maid.

She had entered his house, and never actually left, as after some time with her further explaining her situation to him, one thing led to another, and now not only were they in some kind of a relationship, but were married. For now she didn't let him touch her too intimately. They would kiss from time to time, hold hands, but nothing more. She wasn't ready just yet, and Rei seemed to understand and respect it.

Hanna was still unsure why he had brought her in, given her a home, clothes, food, and even marriage. Especially when he never really gave her a concrete answer. Though she was certain it wasn't for her body. She was pregnant, and nothing special, but she did pick up on times when he was looking at her.

Yet it was strange, as she could tell those were not the eyes of lust, but eyes filled with a certain pride, and strange happiness. In the end she couldn't complain. Rei was a man of some wealth, and nice in his own way. She wouldn't have gone so far with him if that wasn't the case. He even had accepted to take on the role of father to the child if she wished.

She was brought back from her thoughts from the sound of someone approaching the room she was currently in. Turning her head to the door, she was then greeted by Rei's pleasant smile. Quickly turning around fully to meet him, she made sure she was presentable, as she straightened herself and waited for him to speak.

"I see that you are hard at work once again." He remarked, closing the distance between them.

"Of course. I have to do as much as I can while I'm still able." Hanna explained in a soft voice.

"Nonsense. You need to rest. I can get someone else to do the house work for the interim." Rei calmly explained.

Hanna looked at him for a moment pondering his words, and admiring once more how this man in his 30s looked so experienced and worldly. Especially when compared to herself who had not long ago just turned 30. It wasn't like she didn't agree with him, but what else was she supposed to do? The idea of simply resting made her feel useless. As if she was some kind of burden.

"T-That's not necessary. I can still do my job very well." She said firmly.

"Then, when will you decide to rest? When you are 6 months pregnant?" He asked, showing what she now understood to be concern.

Rei was met with a slight frown from Hanna, as she lifted her hands and made quick work of adjusting his long-tailed jacket. Even if he always made sure his clothes were in perfect condition. She made sure her hands didn't touch his katana as she did this, since Hanna had always shown a dislike for weapons. Once she was done, with whatever point she was making, Hanna placed a confident hand on her hips as she spoke.

"Who else would make sure you look your best? A-And I don't like the idea of someone else in ou... your house." Hanna informed, with a slight blush.

"Our house my dear. And you have no reason to worry. I would have you pick whoever comes here. Hehe. Would that help?" Rei asked with a weak chuckle.

"I... F-Fine." She finally replied, still not sounding very happy about the idea.

"Then I will make the arrangements when I return from work."

With that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left for his job, which in itself was a reason for her to worry when she first learned of it. He worked as a body guard for Eight Fingers. She didn't know much about them, but had heard some worrisome things, though she would not question him about it. These thoughts were soon swept away by a small gust of cold wind, which took her mind to what she knew to be the source of it: an open window.

She knew that Rei had a very interesting hobby, as from time to time he would feed and speak to a crow. When she didn't know about this, she would close the window, but this would result in it scrapping at the window until she was ultimately informed about letting the window open even if only slightly. While she thought this was strange, she didn't think much about it, since she saw it almost as a pet that kept what seemed to be a rather lonely man company.

* * *

Making his way through the streets of Heaven's City, Mordiggian keenly examined his surroundings. The son of the Demon God found himself surprisingly interested in most of the things he saw, simply because he had never really seen anything beyond the that island he lived in. The same was true the other way around, as he noticed all the gazes his form earned him, from both males and females. This did not bother him at all, as he was currently in the process of finding someone to spend some "time" with, thinking it would work as a good form of learning more about this society.

One of the things that got his attention, which he decided to avoid even if they were in no way a real danger to him, were the specially deployed city guards. Beings that were created in the Elven Kingdom. They were tall and pale skinned, with humanoid faces and blank expressions. They wore a large trench-coat, with armored boots and gauntlets.

They walked around the city, seemingly paying no attention to anyone in particular, but still strangely able to mix into the large crowds without bringing upon it the anxiety something like a Death Knight would. This was possible only with the clothing that adorned the being, which repressed those less favorable attributes of an undead.

They were the result of 100 years of improvement upon the original "Ragnarok" undead being Mathius had created, using a Death Knight as a base. These were named "Tyr", and they were normally referred to by number, like Tyr-001. While being very different from a Death Knight, in terms of how they looked, Tyr had kept the same level of power, while becoming more humanoid in appearance, and overall a bit more intelligence. This gave them a certain independence that Death Knights lacked. However, still being undead, in order to roam freely among the population with spreading fear, panic, and negative energy, they were equipped with clothing that cloaked these undead traits.

As Mordiggian looked around wondering what he should do, his eyes fell on a woman sitting alone in front of a bar. Taking note of her bored and annoyed expression, he approached, and before she could say anything, he took the seat in front of her. The woman gave him an almost disgusted expression, further showing how displeased she seemed to be. However, this quickly changed when her eyes fell on his otherworldly beauty and charming smile. Mordiggian likewise took in the woman's looks. She had fiery red hair, light-blue eyes, and a decent sized bust. Yes, she would do nicely.

"I-Is there something you need?" She asked, her expression softening.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but when I saw you here, I just couldn't help myself. Would you perhaps consider keeping me some company?" He said with a soft, charm-filled smile.

The woman laughed at his straight forwardness. Especially when he seemed serious about his attentions. While keeping one hand on the table she finished the contents of her glass as she spoke.

"I am flattered, really. But I'm married, and as we speak my husband is in the bar. So…" She began, when she felt his hand fall on hers.

"And he left you here alone? Such a shame. Does he not fear others coming for what is his?"

Her mouth opened, ready to say something, but she stopped even before when warmth began to travel through her hand and up her arm. Her eyes went to his hand, and then at his piercing orange eyes, doing this several times, before she managed to pull her hand away. She felt warm, her legs rubbing together, a certain heat forming in her mid-section. It was both a frightening and exciting feeling.

"W-What…" She mumbled, when he spoke over her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some company? After all, it's a perfect way to get back at him." He said softly, while his voice seemed to take on a more pleasant timbre.

As his eyes continued to focused on hers, she was baffled by how right he was. Her husband made it a habit of paying drink and other women more attention, so surely she could do the same. Especially when her family carried more power and influence than his, and the man she had decided to marry had long ago vanished. Still...

"B-But I am married. I... I cannot do such a thing." She argued, trying to keep herself as dignified as possible, despite everything.

To this his head tilted to the side, as if the concept of her being married didn't seem to carry any kind of weight in this situation. Leaning back on his seat, he counter-argued calmly and smoothly.

"To a man who left you behind, too worried about himself, all the while neglecting a beautiful woman like yourself."

Once again his hand went to hers, and she felt his warm touch going through her body. As if each moment stimulated all the right spots in her core. Something she hadn't felt in years, if ever. She breathed, her face turning bright red, as she replied.

"I... I-I have a room not too far from here."

He gave her a warm smile, keeping his hold on her hand as he helped her back to her feet. Just then the bar's door swung open to reveal her inebriated husband, and looking visibly angered by the scene before him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted, lunging at the disguised Mordiggian.

Much to her surprise he did not even try to prepare himself for the incoming drunk. He simply waited until a closed fist made its way towards him, to which Mordiggian simply grabbed on to, resulting in her husband collapsing right in front of them.

"Shall we get going?" He casually asked, unmoved by what had just happened.

"I-Is he alright?" She asked, bewildered by what had just transpired.

"Oh, of course. But more importantly, is that you will be more than just 'alright' soon enough." Mordiggian purred softly in her ear.

The reaction was immediate, as her face turned into a scarlet color that nearly matched the color of her hair. Confusion, excitement, anticipation, and most of all, satisfaction of finally getting the better of her drunkard, two-timing husband all mixed and swirled within her as she spoke in a shaky, almost intoxicated tone of voice.

"I... J-Just follow me."

* * *

In Heaven's Arena, as everyone made their way to their respective seats or VIP suites, the elven maid Ayda, made her way through the arena at a rather brisk pace. In her hands was a bottle of a mildly expensive drink, which was usually seen as being of a lower quality than one would expect a being like Zeke to enjoy. His mother Shalltear was often bewildered by the choice herself.

Yet the sweet taste of the drink had long ago gotten Zeke's interest, and was one of the few alcoholic beverages he would enjoy. However, given his strict approach to things he would never keep more than the necessary number of bottles around. Meaning Ayda had to go and get some from time to time. This was one of those times, as she did her best to quickly get back to her superior's chambers. Yet while she did so the elf was stopped by three individuals. Male ones.

Her instincts told her that they were trouble from the start. Probably the sons of some noble family who were making their way through the upper floors of the arena. They were in their 20s, wearing expensive and flashy looking clothing. All of them were truly gifted with enviable beauty, and all seemed to hold the same hungry eyes. Especially as they looked at her.

"How lucky of us. We were just looking for some 'service'." The one to her right remarked, letting out a playful sigh.

"I…"

Ayda went to speak, but was interrupted by the one to her left.

"You lack tact, brother. What he means is that we are lacking in terms of 'servants'. We were wondering if you could take that part. Just for the show's duration of course."

Before the maid could reply, the one in the center took her hand, paying no mind to the bottle which Ayda was lucky enough to hold in her other hand so it wouldn't fall. He then kissed her hand, rose once more so their eyes would meet, then turning her hand over as he handed her a small yet heavy bag.

"Perhaps this would make you reconsider. Helping us with your 'services'." He said, his honey like voice making her skin crawl.

"Oi. Now who is lacking in tact." The one to her right said, rolling his eyes.

Ayda was left speechless, torn between walking past the trio, or just slapping the one that had just offered her money so she could "service" them. As her eyes were focused on the bag, they managed to pick up the figure that stopped behind the trio, and almost immediately she seemed to recognize it. Looking up at the new arrival who was wearing an intricately designed robe, she saw that it was indeed Zeke, the "son" of Shalltear Bloodfallen and Ainz Ooal Gown. His eyes were shining ever so slightly in crimson light as his figure easily dwarfed those of the three men.

"What is this?" He hissed, getting the trio's attention.

"What…" The one in the middle went to say, when both he and his siblings turned to see who was standing behind them.

"P-Prince Zeke!" They quickly greeted, taking deep bows.

Zeke said nothing, as he walked pass the trio, who were now waiting for what he would say, as they understood his attention was on the maid. Stopping in front of Ayda, he picking up the small bag, taking in its weight before pointing at it with the index finger of his free hand and spoke.

"[Greater Break Item]."

The trio were left in shock, as the prince's finger glowed slightly purple, resulting in the bag turning into glowing ash before their very eyes.

"Leave." He ordered in a stern and cold tone.

With pale faces they complied with hurried apologies and swift exits, leaving the two of them alone as Ayda spoke, taking a small bow.

"T-Thank you, my Lord."

"Nonsense. Did they bother you too much?" Zeke asked, sounding somewhat flustered but still keeping himself composed.

"Not at all. I was very lucky you arrived when you did." The maid replied, as almost immediately her body was bathed by a certain heat.

Zeke didn't notice this, as her choice of words also caused a reaction in him, as he looked away trying to put up a dismissing posture.

"Good to know. Now, let's get going, I still have some books I want to get through."

"Ahem. O-Of, course." Ayda said, recomposing herself.

* * *

"All participants have gathered in the arena!"

This was the message that echoed through the building, being made up of a honey like voice that perfectly got the attention of all those present for the event.

In the center of the arena, where the fights were to take place, were present all 12 of the individuals that would take part in the tournament. Some of were accompanied by another individual, while others were alone. Near them, was the person who had just made the announcement via a magic item akin to a microphone, Mar Tian, one of the many children of Sebas and Tsuare Tian. She was a natural beauty, gifted with long blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and a masterfully sculpted body which made her the natural focus of all those around her, regardless of gender.

"Now, as I'm sure all of you have noticed, we have some very interesting participants this year..." She declared, motioning to the 12 individuals.

Indeed, this tournament marked the first time an Arachne took part in the event. Not only that, but there was also the presence of a female half-dragon, half-elf hybrid whose different colored eyes had already made her the center of much attention and rumor. Above her was without a doubt the beautiful individual whose angel-like wings shone brightly, seemingly complementing his confident and prideful look.

"Even if that is the case, I ask all of you to calm down and be patient, as we are about to enter the introduction stage of our opening ceremony." Mar declared, earning herself the silence and attention of the audience.

"Thank you. Now, shall the first participant come forth. Josep Bret."

Upon hearing his name the werewolf walked up to Mar. He stood slightly above the average human, as his body was lean, and athletic. Hiding his sculpted physique, his long black hair was held in a ponytail, and his eyes a piercing orange. He was wearing dark gray pants, with silver colored boots that went over his shins, and his upper half was covered by light silver armor.

Josep wasn't alone however, as his Watcher stood at his side. She was slightly shorter than him, with long dark-brown hair, which covered most of her face leaving only her left dark-green eye exposed. She was wearing a much simpler looking outfit, which was also decorated with light and flexible armor. Her name was Leah.

"Welcome, Josep. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting him with the microphone.

Josep briefly looked at the microphone, before his eyes went to Leach. He visible eye met his, just before she took the microphone from Mar's hand and proceeded to speak in his place.

"There is nothing to be said. We are here to represent the Capitoline Kingdom, and bring in it's second victory." Leah announced, then promptly handing the microphone back to Mar.

"Hm. Brief, yet very clear. Then I guess I can only ask which Supreme Being will you decide to serve?" Mar asked.

"Lord Alucard." Was the only thing Josep said, as he leaned towards the microphone.

"Thank you. Please go back to your spot in the line-up. Next up, is Crawl."

Having heard his name, Crawl quickly yet nonchalantly approached Mar. He stood as tall as the average human with an athletic body, but not much visible muscle. Yet one would be a fool to think he had no power in him. His black hair was cut short, his dark eyes seemingly uninterested, yet burning with a definite fire, and on his back rested the depiction of a large white tiger. He wore baggy white pants with a black sash, and boots that were black in color, and likewise for his gauntlets. His torso was completely exposed, while his head was covered by a white towel.

"Welcome, Crawl. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked as she then presented him with the microphone.

This time, the participant took the microphone, even if he seemed a bit awkward with it and the idea of having to talk in the presence of so many people. Nonetheless he did so and spoke plainly and matter-of-factly.

"My lady asked me to take part in this tournament, I was not in the position to decline her request."

"Is that so? Is this lady, perhaps your wife or significant other?" Mar asked with a slight chuckle.

"No. She is my employer. The one I serve. A noble of the Re-Estize Kingdom." The fighter replied, showing his lack of a proper sense of humor.

"I see... Still, does that mean you're only here because she asked you to? Do you have no personal interest in it? To be referred as one of the top fighters in the Empire? Or even be able to serve one of the Supreme Beings?" Mar asked, causing him to tilt his head slightly to the side.

"That is correct. I am only here because she requests it. While I do enjoy matching my skills against those of others, I have no interest in doing so in a setting like this. And I already serve the Supreme Beings. I am part of the Empire. I am able and willing to do their bidding whenever it is required of me."

"Then, which one would you chose to serve, if you do win?"

"I will not choose one. They are the only ones fit to make that choice. I will serve whoever sees me fit to serve them."

"Oh.~ Well said. Thank you. You can go back to the line-up. Next is Raw Raw."

Raw Raw quickly got out of his spot, walking up to Mar, and very politely taking the microphone from her hand, before she could even say anything. An act that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact, it seemed to amuse her as Raw Raw passionately spoke.

"Greetings, people of the Empire! My name is Raw Raw. I'm a member of the elite unit 'Black Hound', and the one that will win this tournament. And I will do it in order to show all of you that even someone that began his life as a farmer, can climb his way to the top. With his own skill and ability, without having to ask favors, or bend his back to whatever noble is kind enough to give him a hand."

As he looked around taking in the majorly positive reactions of the crowd, he saw his friend and comrade, Thoga Shasha leave the line-up and march towards him, before taking the microphone from his hand.

"Oi! Now, don't get to ahead of yourself, Raw. I'm not going to argue what you just said, but you are NOT going to win this tournament." The lizardman remarked, letting out a chuckle.

"I can assure all of you, he's not the strongest in our unit. I can also assure all of you that he is not stronger than me. And for all of you who are wondering who I am… My name is Thoga Shasha, and I'm the one that will win this tournament to continue the legacy of my ancestors and make them proud!"

At this, a somewhat annoyed Raw Raw, managed to pull the microphone from his comrade's hands, passing back and forth briefly, before spitting his remark back at Thoga.

"You can talk all you want, but I can also assure everyone that the best you could get out of me were draws, and at times I would say that you were lucky at that."

Then, there was silence between them, as if they were more than capable of settling things right there and then. While this was entertaining the crowd greatly, Mar was worried that this might take away the attention from what was supposed to be saved for the tournament. That being the case, she quickly took the microphone from their hands, placing herself in between them, before speaking.

"Now, now. Let's save this for the tournament, shall we? Why don't we move on to who you will decide to serve if you win." She calmly suggested.

"Lord Alucard." Both replied in unison.

Having spoken, they stared at each other for a little while longer, before letting out a laugh, and walking back to their respective spots in the line-up.

* * *

"I wish I could say we would be getting a moment to rest after that intense face-to-face, but I'm afraid that is not the case. Next is Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra."

The reaction was immediate, as all those that knew the name were left frozen and shocked at what they had just heard, while the people of Re-Estize Kingdom watched on confidently in the face of this reaction. Of course, some had shown this shock when they saw her in the line-up, being familiar with her known appearance, while others only knew of her by name and reputation.

Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra, who along with her brother Luka were known as the two strongest pure-blooded humans in the Empire, whose power came only from their heritage, natural potential, and training. Lyla was an assassin and a former member of Ijaniya, an organization that after its take over by the Supreme Beings, especially Alucard, continued to serve as a way to train capable assassins. Especially taking in individuals that due to their personality were not fit to be part of Black Hound.

Having graduated at the top of her class, something that in the past would have given her the right to take over the association, Lyla didn't take long to sever her ties with it and travel the Empire as an assassin for hire, using this to further better herself. All the while gaining a reputation that was arguably greater than her stronger brother.

Along with her well-known kill count, reputation for seeing through missions that for a single individual would have been seen as very difficult or impossible, there was also the rumor of her supposed victory over Solution Epsilon. Of course, it was important to note that said victory was said to have happened in an exercise, and not actual one-on-one combat.

She stood about as tall as the average woman, with a very small build, and not being the type to attract men with her body alone. Not unless she had to that is. Her blonde hair had been cut short and painted dark brown so it wouldn't get too much attention, and her eyes were a crystal blue color. However, none of this was displayed, as her features were covered by a hooded black cloak, along with a skull shaped mask that hid her face.

"Welcome, Lyla. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting her with the microphone.

Lyla leaned in slightly, making her way towards the microphone making no attempt to hold it, which right away showed that she was one of few words.

"I was tasked with winning this tournament. That is exactly what I plan to do, no matter who stands in my way. I plan to serve Lord Alucard if I win." Lyla informed flatly and promptly.

"V-Very well. Still, as an assassin do you think you will be limited in this tournament, since you cannot kill your opponent?" Mar asked in a professional, respectful tone.

"Indeed. However, I am more than capable enough to make up for that handicap. At the very least I can leave them one push away from death." Lyla replied, with what seemed to be a low chuckle.

In the VIP chambers of the Re-Estize Kingdom, where it's nobles and rulers were, some audible laughter filled the room. This coming from Luka, Lyla's brother. He was a tall and lean individual, with long blonde hair held in a pony-tail that went down his back. On his ears rested silver colored earrings, and his eyes were blue just like his sister's. He was the strongest of the two and a master with a spear. Not only that but he was the most sociable of the two and a known ladies' man.

"Luka, you can stop now." Climb said as he sighed at his antics.

"My apologies, my lord. But, one has to admit that this was to be expected from my sister." Luka remarked with a grin.

"True. However, while this part has some value, what matters is how she performs in her fights." King Climb remarked.

"Oh.~ Very true darling.~" Renner said playfully.

"That being said, I thought you had been instructed to remain in our capital, Luka.~" She added in a soft, yet somewhat stern tone.

"R-Right. I apologize, but I couldn't help but come see how my sister performed. But I will quickly make my way back afterwards."

"Hm. Very good." Renner remarked, accepting his reply.

* * *

"As expected of someone as skilled as you, Lyla. Thank you. You can go back to the line-up. Next is Zarm."

Hearing his name, the hobgoblin calmly made his way towards Mar. He stood almost as tall as an adult human male, with a slim body and pale green skin. He was bald, with grey colored eyes, wearing a purple colored robe, with long sleeves that hid even his hands. Only his right hand was visible, as it carried his large wooden staff. His robe hid all of his body in fact, as it had a hood which left only his face exposed, making many wonder why he went through such great lengths to hide it.

"Welcome, Zarm. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting him with the microphone.

Letting go of his staff, which kept floating next to him, Zarm carefully took the microphone from her hand, leaning towards it as he began to speak.

"I'm very grateful for having earned this opportunity. It's my goal to use this tournament as a way to test the knowledge and abilities I have gained until now, against opponents who are held in high regard when it comes to their level of power. However, I fear that I am at a disadvantage, since as a magic caster I have a weaker body than many of those here. Especially so when I have always been weak of body." Zarm informed, before handing the microphone back to Mar.

"While, I feel like it is only proper to commend you for making it this far with a weakened body like yours, I must ask if this is not a dangerous decision on your part? Especially, having revealed such information in front of your opponents." She pointed out in concern, to which he chuckled.

"Hehehe. Not at all. I am certain that most, if not all, of them were already able to pick up on my weak constitution. So, I am not concerning myself with such details."

"You do sound very confident. Which leads me to my next question. Many are wondering if you are hiding something under your robe, like a trump card per say." Mar suggested with a playful tone and smile.

"Oh, now that I cannot say. It would take away any advantage I might have at the moment." Zarm replied with a cunning smirk.

"Then, if you win, which Supreme Being will you choose to serve?"

"As a student of the magical arts, I can only choose Lord Gown himself."

"Thank you. You can go back to the line-up. Next is Berenice Rockbruise."

At this Berenice calmly approached Mar, looking somewhat uninterested in the entire situation. She was a woman of average height, medium sized bust, and seemingly inconsequential build, which perfectly hid her true power. Her hair was blonde, with black colored tips. Her left eye was green, while her right was black, and was wearing the same type of armor associated with her Emperor's Four Imperial Knights.

"Welcome, Berenice. What would you like to share…" Mar went to say, when Berenice raised her hand to silence her.

"I will make this quick. I am here to win. That was the mission imparted on to me by my Emperor. I have no wish to waste my time, anymore than I already have to. And when it comes to whom I will serve, I am partial to either one. I will leave that decision to my Emperor, since he is the one that brought me into to this to begin with."

"I-I see. Then, is…" Mar went to say, but this time she was stopped by the fact Berenice had already walked back to her spot in the line-up.

In his VIP suit, Gilgamesh let out a simple chuckle in the face of this, all the while he had his glass filled with wine by one of his servants, while another feed him grapes, and the rest tended to his other, "needs".

"I guess it is to be expected." He mused, as if any of his servants would say something to him.

"After all, a woman like her, who has never come across a proper challenge, outside of the obvious opponents, would have no interest in such things as this tournament." He continued, as his tone turned more serious and his expression shifted into one of displeasure.

"Still, it is irritating that she seems ignorant of the people she is currently in the presence of."

Indeed, he had never expected for the tournament to have attracted such troublesome individuals. To be honest, he was wondering if victory was possible, but he knew that at this point it was too early to think of such things.

"Well then… It seems that we can move on to the next contestant, Clanea." Mar announced in a more energetic tone to constant the previous contestant.

A wide smile formed on the Arachne's face when she heard her name, and then slowly approached Mar, like a predator would do its prey. She was big. The same size, if not slightly above a centaur. Her lower half being that of a black widow, while her upper half was rather slender and pale. Her hair black, held in a ponytail while the sides had been completely shaved. She was wearing a simple gown, which in itself already presented enough of a disturbance for one who was not that used to wearing clothing.

"Welcome, Clanea. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting her with the microphone.

Clanea eagerly took it, wrapping the microphone in her thin fingers as she lifted it up to her mouth so she could speak, her voice carrying a certain hiss to it despite her soft tone.

"As a representative of Mother Nelures, I am tasked with winning this tournament for her. It will be a great honor to give my kind their first victory in this tournament." Clanea replied, presenting Mar with the microphone.

"You sound very confident. When you compare yourself with the rest of the competition, are you that certain you can win?" Mar asked, to which the Arachne chuckled.

"My poison is very effective."

"B-But you are aware that killing is not allowed, correct?" Mar worriedly asked, which led to Clanea caressing her cheek.

"Everything in moderation, that's the secret."

"I-I see. Then, is who will you serve, if you do win?"

"Lord Ainz. Such is Mother Nelures' will."

"T-Thank you. You can go back to the line-up. Next is Khuar Diomea."

Hearing his name, the centaur marched towards Mar, carrying an imposing and rugged presence to him. His lower body was dark brown in color, while his tanned upper-body displayed well defined muscles and a few scars. His long black hair was heavily braided, with his eyes being a dark brown. He wore rather heavy armor to protect his lower body, while his upper body was less protected with seemingly no armor at all.

"Welcome, Khuar. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting him with the microphone.

Taking it with his large hand, Khuar lifted it up to his lips, as he went to speak.

"I was honored with the duty of bringing victory to my people. Something that has escaped us for far too long. This year I, Khuar Diomea, will bring victory to the Great Centaur Empire!" Khuar declared passionately, before handing the microphone back to Mar.

"Oh hoh!~ It seems you're carrying a lot of pressure on your back. Do you think that'll affect how you fight?"

"Not at all! We Centaur always fight with our people's expectations on our backs. It's one of the things that fuels us."

"I wish you luck on your quest then. That being said, if you do win, which Supreme Being will you serve?"

"Lord Alucard! As a warrior, there is no other option."

"Thank you. You can go back to the line-up. Next is Jethro Brandt Dale Raeven."

Hearing his name, Jethro was quick to approach Mar. He stood slightly taller than the average human, with a well exercised and kept body, and blonde hair and blue eyes. Traits very common to the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. He wasn't wearing armor yet, instead wearing an expensive looking suit, giving him a very formal look.

"Welcome, Jethro. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting him with the microphone.

Giving the woman a pleasant smile, he gave her a small nod as he took the microphone from her hand, placing it up to his lips as he spoke.

"It is truly an honor to have been chosen by my King and Queen as one of the people to try his hand in this tournament. It's my honor to know that I'm held in such high regard. I can't wait to show all of you what I can do, all the while testing my own limits in such an important event." He enthusiastically informed, then handing the microphone back.

"Then, is it safe to say that you would have tried to participate even if you hadn't been chosen to do so?" Mar asked, causing him to laugh.

"Hahaha! Ah, perhaps… No, after seeing the level of the competition here, I would have never risked losing this opportunity."

"That being the case, if you do win, who will you decide to serve?"

"I would have to say Lord Ainz. Not only do I have ambitions as a warrior, but as a noble too. And I think that there is no better person to learn from then from the one that rules over our great Empire."

"Thank you. You can ..." Mar went to say, when he took the microphone from her hand.

"My apologies, but there is something I have to say before I go. I have an invitation to extend, for when I win this tournament…"

Jethro paused, his attention going to the line up, his eyes quickly going through it before falling on what was currently the object of his fixation, desire, and even lust. Since, from what many close to him knew, he was a man of very broad and even strange "tastes". After all, he was the man who had suffered several broken bones from spending a night of passion with a female centaur.

"Clanea. Having seen your beauty, I would be remiss from asking you if you would not like to meet up with me after we are done with this tournament." He unabashedly declared.

Naturally the audience was bathed with a cacophony of shocked gasps, and some even openly showing disgust at his words, and what they implied. A few others waited on with somewhat approving and understanding expressions.

Back in the Re-Estize Kingdom's chambers, the air was filled with polite laughter and awkward silence, both pointed at Jethro and his father, Lung.

"Ugh... T-That idiot." Lung mumbled after an exasperated groan.

"Heha. I guess we should have expected this complication." One noble chuckled.

"Indeed. After all it would not be a first." Another added in a deadpan.

"Silence, both of you!" Lung growled, having obviously lost his composure.

"The same goes for you, Lung. Let us see how he proceeds." King Climb calmly ordered.

"M-My apologies."

Back in the line-up, Clanea had a wide, toothy smile while taking a few predatory steps towards him, before then leaning down so they were now face-to-face.

"My, my. Such a bold proposal.~" She hissed in a coquettish tone, then taking the microphone, and throwing it back at Mar, so the audience wouldn't hear them.

"I am known for my boldness." Jethro remarked, with a certain smoothness to his voice.

"Is that so? Perhaps… I will take you up on that offer." Clanea said, lifting her body.

"You won't regret it, that much I can assure you." He added, to which she laughed.

"While your confidence is appreciated, I will be the one to decide if I 'regret' it or not. Me and that soft body of yours.~"

"I can assure you that my body can rise to any challenge."

"Hmm... We'll see." Clanea hissed, as she walked back to the line-up, with Jethro doing the same shortly after.

* * *

"W-Well… I guess we can now move on to the next participant. Next is Sariel Ibutan Omega." Mar announced.

Sariel was wearing silver colored armor on his lower half, which had a certain presence to it. As if no evil being could safely touch it. On his torso he wore only a long tailed jacket, which was white in color, with golden colored fur on the sleeves and the collar. This left his chest and abs exposed for all to see.

Many of both genders marveled at his physique that looked like it had been crafted by the gods themselves. Around his neck were several types of necklaces, along with gold and silver colored braid extensions. He certainly caught the attention of everyone around him. Especially when he also had two, pure white wings that were unfolding from his back. Next to him was Gedo, who simply wore a suit.

"Welcome, Sariel. What would you like to share with the audience?" Mar asked, presenting him with the microphone.

Sariel did nothing, simply standing in place, and leaving the action of taking the mic to Gedo, who quickly did so before clearing his throat, and taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Gedo, and I'm the representative for the being that will win this edition of Heaven's Arena Tournament, Sariel Ibutan Omega!" He shouted energetically into the microphone.

The reaction he received was mixed. While some were audibly into his introduction, some were still silent, too focused on the wings that rested on Sariel's back, and unsure of what to think or say about them. However, Gedo being well-versed in the ways of public speaking and getting someone's attention, was expecting this, so he knew how to proceed.

"First, I will clear all the doubts that are currently clouding your minds. Sariel, if you will."

Having said this Gedo motioned to Sariel, resulting in all attention truly going to him once more. The fighter simply gave a wide and confident smile as he allowed his wings to open wide, their already grand display being enhanced by the sunlight further illuminating them. With a simple flap he rose slightly into the air, standing there as he took in the crowds attention, visibly very pleased by it.

"As you can see, he is no fake! Your eyes do not deceive you. Nor is this the product of magic. Sariel Ibutan Omega, is nothing short of a real angel!" Gedo declared.

There was no real reaction this time, everyone was either stuck in admiration of Sariel, or were talking amongst each other. In the VIP chambers, many were also talking amongst each other, many worried that their chances of victory were truly at risk with the presence of such a being, while others remained relatively calm.

In the chamber belonging to Eight Fingers, where Don Elias, his daughter Mara, and her husband, along with many of his guards and executives, including Fabia, the Don did not seem all that pleased with the situation.

"I thought we had agreed to leave such displays for the matches." Don Elias mumbled.

"Come on daddy, don't be like that.~ This will do great to demoralize the competition."

The one to say this was obviously his daughter Mara who, while younger was almost the perfect mirror of her ancestor Hilma Cygnaeus. She was wearing a plane looking yet formal dress, her fingers decorated with several rings, along with earring decorating her ears, and a highly decorated and expensive looking necklace around her neck.

Sitting next to her, in a suit, was her husband, Josef Vermillion. He was a rather plain looking man, with short light brown hair, and light brown colored eyes. He came from a small yet respectable family that had made a living out of serving the rulers of the Baharuth Empire. Their meeting had been a complete chance happening, where his simple yet caring personality had captured the attention of someone who had come from such a strict and fierce family like Mara.

"Still, he might give too much away, too soon." Elias remarked, as he pet the cat that rested on his lap.

In the chamber belonging to Ainz, the Emperor was in his human form, which he found much more comfortable and convenient to be in when he knew that he was alone. Sitting to his right was Albedo and to his left Shalltear, both women doing their best to get his attention. However, he was now focused on Sariel, his interested of him piqued.

Honestly, he was almost at the point of stopping the entire tournament, just to get a better look at this angel and to investigate his origins. He wanted to know if he had actually descended from the heavens, or if he was a Player like himself. Well, he was certain that he was not a Player, since he simply didn't seem to be one, and also wondered why a player would be taking part in this tournament like this to begin with. Still, there was also the option that he was the descendant of a Player, or "Godkin", as the natives of this world called them. That sounded like the most possible explanation.

"Why doesn't Alucard-san pick up…" He mumbled, as he once again failed to reach Alucard via [Message].

"Shall we stop the tournament and have you meet this Sariel?~" Albedo suggested, doing her best to get his attention, as she pressed his right arm against herself.

Ainz raised an eyebrow at her, thinking of how she never failed to see through him in certain situations. However, before he could say anything, he felt his left arm being pulled to his left, by a pouting Shalltear, which made him sigh as he wondered when they would truly stop fighting for his attention.

"We can't do that. It would disappoint everyone, right?" Shalltear argued, looking up at Ainz, with a rather confident smirk.

"Ara, ara.~ Even after all this time I'm surprised at how well you have picked up on the details of rulership." Albedo remarked with a mocking smirk.

"Why you…" The vampire went to speak, when Ainz spoke over her.

"There is no need for this." He said with a warm tone, taking both their hands.

"We are so sorry, honey.~" They both said, each putting a hand on his chest.

"W-Well, while I would like to get a better look at him. Shalltear is right in that we can't stop this tournament for this. So, let's wait until the end of the event." Ainz said, to which both women agreed.

Gedo waited until Sariel went back to the ground, before he spoke again.

"Truly there is no finer individual to win this tournament, be it past, present, or future. And for the rest of you…" he said, looking at the rest of the participants.

"I will not lie, you are all highly skilled and able, that much I know. I believe that many of you might even put up a decent fight. However, it is nothing short of foolishness to believe you stand any chance against Sariel." Gedo declared, earning him some hostile looks from the other participants.

"Now, moving to the matter of who he will choose to serve when he wins. The answer is obvious, there is only one being fit to receive the services of Sariel, the only one that stands above us all, our Emperor, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Having finished his part, Gedo went to hand the mic back to Mar. Yet before he could do that, Sariel took it from his hand, which seemingly surprised Gedo. Lifting the mic up to his lips, Sariel looked around for a moment, including eyeing his opponents, before speaking.

"While I agree completely with what Gedo just said, I think that I should also say something…" Sariel began, as he seemed to think of what to do next.

"First, I want everyone's attention!" He announced, looking at the crowd.

He looked around for a moment, his expression turning more serious as he went on, his free hand raising until his index finger fell on the floor where the Supreme Beings were.

"And now I want all of you to look up at that final floor, and focus your mind where you think those idiots who organized this tournament are..." He growled.

Shock filled the building. It was the immediate reaction, many were simply silent while others began to openly insult and boo him, outraged at his words. In Elias' chamber, the Don was openly displeased with what had just been said.

"What is he doing?!" He growled, his attention going to Fabia.

"I thought you had told him to control his ego." Elias remarked, his eyes piercing through her.

"A-And I did. A-And he seemed to agree, b-but…" Fabia began, but he raised his hand to silence her.

He took a deep breath, his hand going to his forehead as he began to calm himself. He knew he couldn't get this easily angered. It was unfit and he wasn't as young as he used to be, and it just wasn't healthy.

"Hmph! For his own sake, I hope this does not anger them." He mumbled.

In Ainz's chamber, Elias' fears were in the process of possibly coming true. While Ainz seemed rather calm, Albedo and Shalltear were very vocal about their opinion, something that under the right situation could lead to the Emperor changing his opinion on something.

"That insect! How dare he say such things about the Supreme Beings!" Albedo roared.

"I'll rip those wings…" Shalltear began, when Ainz spoke.

"Calm yourselves." He commanded, with the imposing voice and presence one would expect of a great Emperor.

Even in his human form, Ainz has had many decades, with help from Alucard, in learning how to be calm and focused. In this case, he wasn't as much angry as he was curious, and saw this situation as a chance to learn more about this angel-like being. Although it was clear Albedo, and then a speaking Shalltear were of a different mind.

"B-But he dared to insult the Supreme Beings."

"Let's see where he goes with this." Ainz said, with a tone that seemingly was enough to calm them as an amused smirk decorated both women.

"Very well." Shalltear said, taking her seat.

"Let's see how he amuses you." Albedo added, taking her seat.

"... I also want you to focus on the people that still call themselves rulers, all the while kissing the ass of the two big men upstairs, and I want all of you to get on your knees and thank all of them. I want you all to thank them for organizing all of these tournaments with whatever had the audacity to sign up and waste everyone's time when they try to make it into the 12 participants. I want you to thank them for giving you everything but the best they had to offer. Because they fear something that will never come as long as the Empire exists..." Sariel continued, ignoring the negative reaction from the crowd.

Gedo went to stop him, approaching his fighter. However he was met with a very threatening look from Sariel, which was enough to cause him to stand back and simply hope that everything would go alright.

"Know this! I could beat any 'champion' that came before me. Look at the people next to me, while yes they are the best ones here, some of them are nothing but mid-tier fighters. There are other fighters out there, others that could truly entertain you people, yet your rulers have their heads too far up their own asses to give what you people truly deserve, or give the Supreme Ones. They fear so dearly the entertainment they think they want." He shouted, pausing as he prepared for the final jab.

"You people want to see a top fighter? You people want to see a true champion? Someone who is worthy of standing at the side of the Supreme Ones, and not some random fighter who get's lucky because all the real power of this continent had better things to do than be here? I will show you, all of you, even you two in the last floor, what a real champion is like. That is my promise!"

* * *

The crowd was left in a mixed reaction, with some cheering for Sariel's attitude and ability to speak so openly, while others booed him for this very reason. In his chamber Elias, had fallen into a deep silence, as he now could only hope that this outburst would not bring upon the wrath of the Supreme Beings upon himself.

In the chamber that belonged to Netero, spirits were quite high, as he found himself quite entertained by Sariel's speech. Still, Kaia did not seem as interested in the drama. Yet this quickly left his mind as he was simply captivated by her beauty. She was wearing a white dress with golden and silver lining, and her long black hair was held in a tight bun. Each was sitting on individual chairs, with a table between them, with two glasses of wine on it.

"Are you not entertained?" He asked, getting her attention.

"You know I'm not into this types of situations." Kaia remarked in an empty tone.

He gave her a smile, taking a hold of her hand, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. To which she raised an eyebrow at, seeing that he was up to something.

"Want to go back home, and have some fun?" He asked with a suggestive tone.

"No. We have to be part of these events. It's only proper." Kaia replied matter-of-factly.

"As you wish. Still, want to have fun?" Netero asked with a large grin.

"No. We are here to watch the tournament. Behave."

"Oh, fine." He replied with a sigh.

Not to far from that chamber, was Willow and her ever faithful companion Atlan. She fell under the uninterested portion of those in attendance. She sat on her sofa, while Atlan was on his knees in the process of massaging her tired feet.

"Oh, he's sooo loud." Willow remarked, as Sariel finished his rant.

"He seems to be quite passionate about this." Atlan said as he continued his labor.

"Hm. Yes. I do have to admit that people like him are rare. Especially at this tournament."

Having said this, she looked at Atlan, gave him a teasing smirk, as she moved her left foot under his chin, using it to lift his head so he could look at her.

"But don't worry.~ He won't get my attention."

"I-I…" Atlan went to say, when she spoke over him.

"I know. Sit next to me, you can continue there."

Giving her a nod, Atlan got back to his feet, sat next to her as instructed in such a way that she could freely place her feet on his lap so he could continue his work.

Having finished, Sariel continued with a large smirk on his face, as he looked at his opponents briefly, before going to give the microphone back to a rather stunned Mar. However, before he could do that someone acted, as from the line-up Lyra Aecan emerged, forcefully taking the microphone from his hand, as she starred him down with a stern expression.

"I've had enough of hearing you talk!" She shouted, causing Sariel to cross his arms and tilt his head with an amused look.

"I don't care who you are, or how strong you are. Nothing gives you the right to talk down to the people taking part in this tournament, the rulers of the different territories, and especially the Supreme Beings!" Lyra growled.

"Did I say anything wrong? I told said no lies." Sariel pointed out.

"T-That's not the point. This is a matter of respect. They are your superiors, so you should show them that due respect. The same goes for the people you will be fighting and those that came to see you."

"Superior? There aren't that many beings who can call themselves my superior." The angel chuckled.

"Is that why you only decided to participate now? I mean if you could beat all the other champions, surely you could have shown up in a previous edition." Lyra remarked with a raised brow.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Sariel growled, letting his arms fall to the side.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh? Fine then." Lyra sighed.

"Either way, you are wrong. You are not the strongest participant in this tournament. I am." She added, looking into his eyes.

"Bold words. But if you think the dragon part of you will save you, you're dead wrong." Sariel informed, as he stared her down.

"I can promise you this: I, Lyra Aecan, will do everything in my power to make sure that when we have our match, you will not win. People like you do not deserve to win this tournament."

"Well said. Yet this doesn't change the fact that those are just words. Pretty though, but empty nonetheless. You can't beat me, no matter what you say to make people believe otherwise."

"You're right…" Lyra said, before pausing, and then saying...

"…Talk's cheap."

At this she threw the microphone aside, seemingly preparing to attack Sariel. Something the angel was quick to pick up on as he also prepared to go on the offensive. They had just begun to advance on each other when a sudden gust of wind came between them, putting a quick end to the soon to be conflict. Between them appeared the head of security, and the referee for the tournament's matches, Touka.

"Anything further and both of you will be disqualified." She announced in a calm manner.

"But he…" Lyra went to say, but Touka wasn't having any of it.

"Drop it. That is if you wish to participate."

"F-Fine." Lyra hissed, going back to her line-up.

"The two of you do the same." Touka instructed, looking at Sariel and Gedo.

They did as they were told, as she went to pick up the microphone and hand it over to Mar.

"Finish this." She instructed, before vanishing again.

"It seems like this year it will be a rather exciting tournament!" Mar declared, trying to get things back on track.

"Still, before we end this, I need to ask who Lyra is going to serve if she does win." She informed, as she approached Lyra presenting her with the microphone.

"Lord A-Alucard." Lyra quickly replied.

"Thank you. Now, we can truly finish this part of the ceremony. I thank all of you who took part of it, you can go back to your chambers to get prepared for your fights. For those watching, I ask you for 30 more minutes of patience, as we will be preparing the arena for the opening exhibition match, a rematch from the last edition of this tournament, where the 'Crimson Gardener' Clementine will face Fabia Maja."

* * *

In Alucard's chambers, the air was a calm and somber one, sat on a large sofa watching things unfold. Alucard sat in the middle, with Zesshi to his right and Talia to his left, both as close as possible to him as if trying to fight away the cold. Once they had returned from Hisada's chambers, they hadn't said much. There was a certain unspoken understanding of the situation. Something that could have only come about after 100 years together. Now, they only wanted to watch the tournament and relax, with their attention mostly on Lyra.

"That idiot, for almost getting herself disqualified. Still, she was right in calling him out." Zesshi remarked.

"Truly she is related to you, Zesshi. Her hot-headedness proves it." Talia playfully pointed out.

"Agreed. Your side of the family is rather lively." Alucard added with a smirk.

"Oh, and you love me for it." Zesshi said mischievously.

"Got me there." He sighed, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Still, that Sariel seems to have some considerable power." He then added.

"Yeah? So does she." Zesshi quickly pointed out.

"True. But I'm not sure it will be enough..."


	10. Clementine vs Fabia

Having finished with that particular woman, and leaving her in blissful unconsciousness, Mordiggian decided to make his way into the red-light district, looking for far more "experienced" companionship. As he did so, someone ran into him, causing the demon in disguise to stumble backwards slightly, as the new arrival took this as a moment to catch his breath.

"S-Sorry." The new arrival said, giving him a charming smile.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to where you are going." Mordiggian suggested as he dusted himself off.

"C-Can't help it. I'm in a bit of trouble, but I'm really sorry for running into you, um…" The stranger said, pausing to get a name.

"Mordiggian."

"T-That's a cool name. I'm Folwin Tagliaferro." The half-elf informed in a friendly manner, raising his hand for a handshake, to which Mordiggian ignored.

"Folwin! Do you think you can run from us!?" A loud growl bellowed from the same direction Folwin had emerged.

When the duo looked in the direction, they saw an approaching trio of minotaurs. Their attention was clearly on the half-elf, as they seemingly didn't even notice the presence of Mordiggian.

"I'll guess I will leave you to your troubles." Mordiggian pointed out, beginning to take his leave, just for Folwin to step in his way.

"Come on, don't be like that. I might have taken something from them, but they're rich. They won't notice it. Can't you help me out, I'll lead you to where you want to go if you do." Folwin said

"How do you know where I want to go? Or that I can help you?" Mordiggian asked with a raised brow.

"F-Fair enough. I actually saw what you did to that drunk from a distance. Perhaps you could do that here. And I'm good at reading people. I believe you want to find another source of 'entertainment', right?"

As soon as he was finished speaking, the minotaurs stopped next to them, with one pushing Mordiggian aside, as they circled Folwin, who could only smile awkwardly as he seemed to shrink in the presence of the large brutes.

"Give back what you stole." The oldest of the trio growled

"C-Come on, Vatir. I have no idea what you're talking about." Folwin said rather innocently.

"Liar! I know you have my gems in your suit-pocket." Vatir pointed out in agitation.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Mordiggian calmly spoke up, as in his left hand rested a small leather pouch.

"Wha!? What is this treachery?" Vatir growled, his attention going between Folwin and Mordiggian.

"It seems you had the wrong guy." Folwin suggested, with a much calmer tone.

Vatir let out a frustrated grunt, as he ignored Folwin, his attention now on the bag in Mordiggian's hand. He and his trio now stared him down, trying to use their size to intimidate him.

"Give me the bag." Vatir growled.

Mordiggian went to act, but saw Folwin behind the trio, the half-elf currently in the process of signaling him not to.

"I shall be keeping it." He casually said, further angering the minotaurs.

At this point, Vatir has had enough of this charade. His left hand swiftly went for the bag, but it was intercepted as Mordiggian's free hand met his. When contact was made, Vatir felt the effects immediately, as his body began to be overtaken by a strange, yet not completely alien, heat. His breathing became labored, his body began to feel weak and tremble, with Vatir soon enough being driven to his knees. Only at this point did their arms fall to their sides.

"Is that enough?" Mordiggian asked in a neutral tone.

"Y-Yes." Vatir replied in a shaky voice, as his right hand moved between his legs as if wanting to hide something.

"Good. You can leave now."

Vatir simply gave out a growl, before stumbling back to his feet and walking away, with his companions doing the same, even if greatly confused.

"Whew! Nicely done." Folwin laughed, as he approached Mordiggian.

"Are these stones really worth this much trouble?" Mordiggian asked as he threw the bag to Folwin.

"I would say that they're appropriate compensation for what you just made me go through. I was under the impression that Vatir had some particular tastes, but I didn't need to see this. That being said, these 'stones' are very much worth the trouble. Vatir is also a very sore loser, robbing him was the easiest way to get my winnings back."

"Yet, it seems you failed to rob him properly."

"Haha. Well, I might have miscalculated, but what matters is that everything worked out in the end." Folwin said, as he seemed to turn and prepare to leave.

"Aren't you going to show me a source of entertainment?"

Folwin turned out to look at him with a confident smile, when in all honesty he was a bit worried. Having seen Mordiggian in person, he realized that this man was a rather difficult read. Still, he had managed to correctly determine that he wanted something to entertain himself, and if he was to take into account him shamelessly picking up that married woman, perhaps he wanted a similar form of stimulus.

"Well, if women is what you are looking for, then just follow me." Folwin declared, as he pointed in a certain direction.

"Women?" Mordiggian asked with a head-tilt.

"Oh? Is that not what you're looking for?" The half-elf asked, beginning to worry that he had guessed wrong, however he was met with an indifferent shrug.

"I'm partial to any sex of any race."

"Hah! What broad tastes you have. Well, don't you worry. I know exactly where you want to go."

Finding themselves in the red-light district, the duo was mostly silent, with Folwin being the only one to begin any exchange of words as he pointed something out, or gave Mordiggian some seemingly random piece of trivia.

"You do all of this without any magic or special skill?" Modiggian asked in genuine curiosity.

"Hehe. That's right. All that I do, is done with my mind and a few tricks." Folwin chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to have more than that?" The demon asked with an unusual sincerity to his voice.

"Uh? Like magic? Or some ability that would make seeing what people want or talk them into things easier?"

"Correct."

"Well, can't say I would mind. Hahehe." Folwin laughed whimsically.

"Still, I'm happy with what I can do, which is much more than what most would expect. But, having abilities to fall back on if something goes wrong would be very helpful." He then added with a tired sigh.

"Then, that's a yes?" Mordiggian asked expectantly, causing Folwin to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like I'm being pulled into making some kind of questionable deal." The half-elf remarked, causing his companion to laugh weakly.

"Hahahe. I suppose it would sound like that. Just... keep it in mind." Mordiggian said, as they feel into silence once more.

Eventually they arrived at the entrance of the grandest establishment in the city, which only existed here and in the Empire's capital. Its name being "Grave Vault of Adipocere". This establishment had been founded by Shalltear Bloodfallen, in an attempt to create a business of her own, which led to these brothels which were made to satisfy any kind of want that any kind of customer might have.

"Well, you did seem to have money on you. Perhaps I should have asked." Folwin mumbled, as they looked at the large building.

"Indeed. I did have some gems fall into my pocket." Mordiggian said with a smirk as he stared at Folwin.

"Yeeeah... Sorry about that, but I needed to distract them." Folwin said with a meek chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Perhaps you would prefer somewhere smaller? Where the use of your 'tricks' would go unnoticed?" Folwin suggested.

"And where I would have a greater freedom. This place seems to have a rather high level of security."

"Got it. Then let's continue walking."

* * *

After another period time of walking, they found themselves in front of a much smaller establishment named "Elven Forest", which was the same name of an establishment that existed in the elven capital. Folwin took the lead as the two entered the building. It was rather empty, while the entrance was very welcoming with several sofas, a large fountain in the middle, and several plants decorating the area. There were no customers present, only a female elf acting as the receptionist.

She was the woman in charge of the establishment, having also "worked" in the one that existed in the elven capital. Her name was Phinara Caiven, and she had creamy skin, a slender and well endowed body, emerald green eyes, and red hair. A bang of her hair covered her left eye, on her hand rested on a pipe that emitted a pink colored smoke. Her dress left her arms exposed, and in the center was a heart shaped opening that gave a "generous" view of cleavage. While the dress was long enough to almost reach her ankles, it was opened on the side to showcase her long, toned legs.

"Oh... It's you Folwin." Phinara said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Well, it's great to see you to, Phinara." The half-elf remarked with a smile before continuing, with Mordiggian led to the reception desk.

"This is Mordiggian, and he is in need of your 'services'."

Having done this, Folwin began to looked around the room, leaving Phinara with the role of taking care of Mordiggian, as it was expected of her.

"Oh? Then welcome good sir. May I know your name?~" She asked with a seductive and welcoming tone.

"Mordiggian."

"My, what a very interesting name you have, Mordiggian.~ You are in luck, since as you can see we don't have that many customers right now. So what would you like~?"

"What do you have?" Mordiggian asked with a curious smile.

"Ah, I should have told you, Phinara. He has very... 'broad', tastes." Folwin informed, as he appeared next to them.

As he did so, he placed a large book on top of the receptionist's desk. Upon its cover was the title, "The Maid and The King", and a drawn illustration of Alucard taking the hand of a maid.

"Hehe. He might even want to buy this." The half-elf chuckled.

"I'll let you know that these are very popular with our female customers, and even some of the male ones too." Phinara pointed out with a playful grin.

While the duo continued their exchange, Mordiggian turned the book around to see if the back cover had a description, which it did. Said description being: 'Faylen was born in a small and conservative home. Having with no special talents, she worked on preparing herself to be a house wife or maid. Luckily for her, fate was on her side, when she was accepted to work as a maid in the palace of the Elven Royal Family. At first she was happy with the good pay, but little did she know that a sudden change in her schedule left her with the duty of assisting the King of the Elves himself, Alucard Zetsumei. Once a simple maid, Faylen soon found herself being held in the King's undivided attention'.

Mordiggian let out an amused grunt as his attention went from the book, to Folwin and Phinara.

"I'll consider taking it. For now, I would like everyone you have available." He informed matter-of-factly, causing her to chuckle.

"Well, now~! I'll admit that you have spirit, but why not start with something more... manageable?"

"Hm. Very well. Two girls, I'll leave choosing them to you. And he will be joining me." The demon in disguise replied, pointing at Folwin.

"Eh? Wait, what?" Folwin said, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh? Is that so~?" The elf asked, looking at Folwin in amusement.

"Um... I'm flattered. But I'm not really the type to join in…" Folwin began, just for Mordiggian to speak over him.

"You misunderstand. You will also be 'entertaining' me."

"Oh my…~" Phinara mumbled, as it dawned on her what this stranger was saying.

"Again, flattered b-but I'm not into… guys." The half-elf said, seemingly looking for a way to escape the situation.

As he did so, Mordiggian suddenly took his hand, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Then his mind went from finding a way to leave, to trying to rationalize what was the feeling that was suddenly seeping into his body was.

"I understand, but you would be wise to reconsider. In exchange for showing me around, and providing me with entertainment, I shall show you the greatest of pleasures."

Phinara looked on in wonder as Folwin seemed to tremble, his face growing red, and his breathing labored. To the point his legs began to weaken, with the half-elf eventually stumbling forwards, not falling because Mordiggian took it upon himself to allow Folwin to fall into him. With Folwin's weakened form now resting against him, Mordiggian leaned into his ear and whispered.

"That was just with my hand. Can you imagine what will happen if you do share a bed with me?"

Folwin trembled under the sound of these words. This coupled with the heat, and what seemed to be electricity that was surging through his body. Trying to push himself away from Mordiggian he found himself failing, as if his body did not want to let go, and was actually all for accepting his suggestion.

"You'll pay for me correct?" Mordiggian whispered.

"B-But…" Folwin tried to argue, yet his companion was quick to speak.

"It will be a worthy way to use those gems. You can tell I'm not lying correct?"

"Y-Yes." The half-elf replied, falling onto his knees.

"Are you alright?" Phinara asked, now visibly worried.

"Um... I-I'm fine. I'll be paying for this."

The half-elf managed to get back to his feet, using the desk to stabilize himself, before presenting Phinara with a bag full of gems. This shocked her, as those gems represented a rather large amount. Even higher than most nobles were willing to pay.

"T-This is too much." She openly stated.

"That's not a problem. I'm sure that your establishment will earn it before the day is out." Mordiggian said, his smile calm and charming.

"Ahem... T-Then, will you follow me?" She asked, doing her best to hide how flustered and oddly excited his smile made her.

"Lead the way."

Mordiggian didn't follow her right away, as he noticed Folwin still struggling to recompose himself. Not that he would ever be able to do so without Mordiggian's help.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to pay you with... proper attention.~" The demon declared with a confident and superior smile.

* * *

Back in the arena, the exhibition match between Clementine and Fabia was just a few moments away. To the extent that each combatant was already standing on the opposite entrances to the arena, waiting to be given the order to enter. Clementine seemed somewhat bored by the situation, wearing an all crimson outfit, composed of boots, long stockings, a battle skirt, and a breast plate that left her arms and abdomen fully exposed, and also a black choker. Naturally she was carrying six of her stilettos.

"What are you planning to do?" Alucard asked, as he stood behind her.

"Play with her a little.~ Then, win.~" Clementine replied in amusement.

"Take this seriously, Clementine. The trick you pulled last time was not acceptable. Especially when it seems to have affected her that much. I want a clear winner. Also, keep your guard up. She might try something." Her superior said sternly.

"Very well.~ I'll give her the fight she wants.~"

"Good."

On the other side of the arena, Fabia was waiting, and had completely changed her approach from when they had met in the previous tournament. She was now wearing all silver armor and weaponry, and all of it having been enhanced to maximize its effects. Especially against the vampiric Clementine, who was overall stronger than her.

Her armor was rather light, with knee high boots that had small spikes decorating them, with her torso fully covered, and gauntlets also protecting her lower arms, with these also having some spikes on them. She carried a small pouch on her side, filled with several approved items, and her main weapon being a large silver staff.

"Why are you here?" Fabia hissed, as she noticed that Sariel was standing behind her.

"I wanted to see what had you so silent and serious." Sariel replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not in the mood to put up with you. Shouldn't you be going to see Don Elias?" She asked in a hostile tone.

"Well… I think he won't be that happy with what I said, so I will be staying around here before putting up with him."

"You will show him respect!" Fabia roared.

"Shouldn't you be calm for this? From what I understand your opponent is not an easy one for you, and seems to be a sadist."

"I know exactly who she is!" She spat, as the voice of Mar began to echo through the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time for the opening exhibition match between the 'Crimson Gardener' Clementine, and Fabia Maja. Now, welcome the 'Crimson Gardener' herself Clementine!" Mar announced in a showman-like fashion.

 **Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There! - Rory Mercury - Apostle of War**

It was tradition for each fighter to pick theme music for themselves from Alucard's [Music Box], as something to add-on to themselves. Hopefully used to showcase more of their personality, all the while adding to the spectacle of the event.

When the music started playing, the gate to Clementine's entrance opened, and the vampire began to saunter her way to the center of the arena where the referee Touka was already waiting. Clementine got a rather mixed reaction from the crowd, as many had a negative view of her from everything she was known for doing, while some had cheered simply for her being a servant of Alucard, or genuinely enjoyed what she did. Stopping next to Touka, she gave her superior a smile and waited for Fabia to emerge.

"And her opponent, Fabia Maja!"

 **WWE - I Won't Do What You Tell Me**

The gate to her entrance began to open, but before it had even completely done so, Fabia was already making her way towards Clementine. She seemed to march towards the vampire, her eyes filled with a certain fierce fire that showed determination, yet hinted at the fact she wasn't going into the match with a completely clear mind. It showed that she did not want to win, she wanted payback.

She completely ignored everything around her, stopping only when she had reached Touka's side. Even so, she looked ready to attack without the match having officially begun. When the music stopped, Touka placed herself in between both combatants, a microphone in hand as she began to speak.

"I will now inform you on the rules of this match. Rules that are applied to all of this tournament's matches. For starters, these are NOT deathmatches. If a fighter kills their opponent, said fighter will be disqualified, and fined for the cost of the resurrection. If said fighter has a supporter, the value will be appropriately split between the two. This means that any attack that I perceive as a killing blow will be stopped. Any magic used with the intent to kill the opponent will also be stopped. Now, in order to win a match, one has to either knockout the opponent, immobilize them for a period of 10 seconds, force the opponent to give up, or knock them off the platform. Understood?" She firmly informed, looking at Clementine and Fabia.

Both fighters nodded, leading to Touka lifting her right arm. This then led to the circular platform they were standing on to rise into the air, until it was floating in midair. This was used in order to make sure the crowd got a better view of the fight. For the people that might be under it to see, the platform's bottom was appropriately enchanted to allow those individuals to see through it.

"Now. Combatant's get ready…" Touka began, jumping back so she was no longer in between them.

"…Set…"

Another paused as she kept her eyes on them...

"Go!"

* * *

Fabia was the first to act, swinging her staff with a horizontal motion that went from right to left. However, this was met with Clementine simply stopping the blow with her left hand. Clementine gave her a wide smile, but Fabia was far from done. In fact, she was expecting this result, and with a slight motion she activated one of her staff's features, opening a small hole which sprayed Clementine with some clear liquid.

The reaction was visible as Clementine threw herself back. However, the liquid had made contact with her skin, and given the fact a certain portion of the left side of her face began to redden, along with her trying to clear something that seemed to be bothering her left eye, the liquid was something made specially for vampires.

Not wanting to give the vampire time to recompose herself, Fabia lunged right at her, all the while bringing her staff down on Clementine. Ultimately, Clementine escaped the incoming blow, resulting in Fabia hitting the arena floor with her attack. A failure she was quick to recover from, as she removed a small blade from her pouch and threw it at Clementine.

The vampire swatted the projectile away, before taking up one of her Stilettos with her right hand and going on the offensive. As she quickly closed the distance between herself and Fabia, her opponent threw a crystal at her, which Clementine naturally swatted out of her way. When contact was made, the crystal easily broke, bathing Clementine in holy light as a result.

The vampire let out a hiss that was a mix of pain and annoyance as she stopped in her tracks, and her vision momentarily impaired. This seemingly was the opening Fabia was waiting for, as she charged at Clementine as fast as she could. Activating a spike in the tip of her staff, her intentions to stab Clementine became clear. Touka watched this from a distance, and while this could possibly become dangerous for Clementine, she didn't stop Fabia as she could see that the focus of the attack was not a fatal point.

Fabia let out a war cry as she rammed her staff into Clementine's exposed gut, before turning it slightly to her left, resulting in four other spikes being activated. These had two coming out of the vampire's sides, another from her right shoulder, and one final through her left thigh.

In Alucard's room, all of those present were rather surprised by what they were seeing, since none were exactly expecting Fabia to be able to do this.

"That idiot. She was completely open from the start." Zesshi pointed out in annoyance.

"I told her not to take Fabia lightly." Alucard said, his hand going to his face.

"Can't she still come back from this?" Talia asked, looking at Alucard.

"Y-Yes, she can. Especially when she has such a high resilience to pain and damage, and not to mention Mathius' augmentations."

In the platform, Fabia turned her staff to the right, causing the spikes to retract as she removed the staff from Clementine's body, leaving the vampire to fall onto all fours, smoke emitting from the holes created by the attack. Fabia took a deep breath as she looked down upon the woman who had humiliated her long ago. The woman who had looked down upon her, and her ego began to grow as she took pleasure from seeing a downed Clementine.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." She hissed.

"I'm sure you have…" Clementine mumbled, her calm tone further angering Fabia.

"[Garden of…"

Clementine began the incantation for her next attack, but Fabia quickly jumped back in order to get out of its range. This silenced Clementine as she lunged at Fabia. With her superior speed, Clementine tackled Fabia mid-air, throwing the woman onto the ground so she now was on top of her, with Fabia's staff rolling out of her reach.

"Someone got cocky.~" Clementine laughed.

Fabia let out a defiant grunt as she went for a right handed punch, which was easily stopped by Clementine's left hand. This led to Fabia placing her left gauntlet in front of herself, clenching her fist so as to fire all the small spikes that decorated it. This did little to Clementine, yet worked as a big enough distraction for Fabia to use her left hand to reach out, grab one of Clementine's Stilettos, and used to stab it into Clementine's right thigh. Using the knowledge she had gained of these weapons from her time preparing for this, she activated the [Fireball] spell contained within it.

The following explosion, forced Clementine away from her opponent, having now lost her right leg, while Fabia was left with some burns and slight damage to her armor. Still, as she stumbled back to her feet, she could see that Clementine had taken much more damage than her. Seemingly finding some safety in this, Fabia looked away from the fallen Clementine, as she picked up her staff, before turning her attention back to the vampire.

"You can give up now." Fabia growled, as she began to approach.

"Never." Clementine hissed, showcasing her fangs to the human.

"Good."

Fabia continued her approach, her plan being to fully immobilize Clementine, making sure she couldn't get up no matter what, right now she was going to remove the rest of her limbs and see what happens.

"Got you.~" Clementine said, when Fabia got close to her.

Suddenly, all around Clementine spears of glowing crimson erupted from the ground. One of them going straight through Fabia's right foot and lower portion of her leg. It was then that she understood that at the moment she looked away from the vampire, she had set up [Garden of Vlad], which she had now just foolishly walked into.

While Fabia was left stuck, doing her best to recompose herself and ignore the pain, she saw Clementine easily regrow her leg, along with recovering from the damage created by her holy weapons.

"I-Impossible!" Fabia declared, as Clementine raised back to her feet.

"Not really.~ I was lucky to have been very well fed before this. Not to mention not all my abilities come from my vampire nature.~" Clementine declared, as she raised the spears with a mental command.

Fabia stumbled back as she tried to regain her footing, but Clementine was done playing around. She gave Fabia a spinning kick, sending the staff flying out of her uneasy hands. Clementine laughed at the sight of this, quickly unsheathing another Stiletto, which she proceeded to ram into Fabia's right arm, and activate. The effect was immediate, as her opponent froze in place, ultimately falling onto the ground after a small push from Clementine. Soon it became clear that Fabia had been affected by a [Paralysis] spell.

"Damn you!" Fabia roared.

"I know.~ Now give up, or I'll drag you and throw you over the edge." Clementine coolly informed.

"Keh! F-Fine…! I yield!" Fabia declared.

Right away Touka came in between them, removing the Stiletto, and using two scrolls on her. One to free her and another to heal her, all the while the voice of Mar filled the arena with news of Clementine's victory. Clementine declined healing, as she extended a hand to Fabia to help the woman back to her feet. However, much like she expected Fabia declined.

"I must say... I wasn't expecting you to actually give up.~" Clementine said in puzzled tone.

"I'm not foolish. I was not about to have you drag me across this platform and throw me outside. I wanted a fair fight with you. One with a clear finish, and I got that. As it was, I never really thought I could win."

"Oh? How smart of you.~" Clementine chuckled.

Eventually the platform lowered back to the floor, so the women could walk back to the entrances they had used.

* * *

"The first match of the tournament will begin in 30 minutes, with Lyra Aecan vs Josep Bret! Be sure to take care of all your needs before then!" Mar announced.

Waiting for Clementine was Alucard, with his arms folded, and his face painted with an expression she couldn't fully understand. Even if she was certain he was going to scold her.

"I gave her what she wanted.~" Clementine informed, as she kneeled before him.

"That you did, and I approve of you doing so. Good work, Clementine." Alucard replied.

"Your words fill me with worth, Alucard-sama.~"

"Still, you should've been more wary of her."

"Agreed.~ I took her a bit too lightly. Still if not for that, I would have easily disposed of her.~"

"Fair enough. You are dismissed for the time being. Go feed. I imagine that having to heal that type of injury, even for you, may have left you drained."

"Thank you, Alucard-sama~" Clementine said, as she got back to her feet.

In the case of Fabia, no one was there waiting for her, leaving her to get herself cleaned up, and change back to her usual attire. Only then did she return to Elias' chamber, and there she was met with silence. Sariel was standing perfectly still behind the Don's chair, who upon Fabia's return, spun around so he could face them. Understanding what was going on, Fabia placed herself next to Sariel, and waited for him to speak.

"Fabia, you lost." Elias said with a calm tone.

"M-My apologies, I-I have failed you, my Don." Fabia said as she bowed.

"Failed me? How so? I don't remember having ordered you to win this fight. I would instead understand if you had failed yourself by losing. Is that the case?"

"N-No. I expected this result, even with my preparations."

"And have you put this behind you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you may return to my side." Elias instructed, which Fabia was quick to do.

"Sariel, you put yourself and all of us at risk, with that speech of yours." Elias said in an obviously displeased tone.

"To be fair, I didn't lie. I might have exaggerated, but everything I said was correct." Sariel argued.

"That's not important. What matters is that you decided to insult not only nobles, but also the Supreme Beings. It could've been disastrous."

"It was a calculated risk. One that as you can see payed off, and given the fact nothing happened, I'm certain it amused them greatly." Sariel argued with a light smirk.

"The Supreme Beings aren't a matter to take risks on. I will NOT accept anything like this ever again. If you go against that, you'll lose my support."

Honestly, Sariel could care less to begin with. He wanted to do this alone, but he wasn't that much into himself to not see that his alliance had benefits, and that Gedo had put a lot of work into making it happen.

"I understand. I promise that it won't ever happen again." He said taking a small bow.

"Hmph. We'll see." Elias said derisively.

* * *

While the match between Clementine and Fabia took place, the Rings of the Demon God continued with the progression of their plans. At the Crescent Lake, the duo of Donaxith and Morbius emerged from it waters. An invisible barrier was being used by them in order to keep dry, and prevent any inconvenience the water might present as they arrived at the shore. Floating near Morbius, enveloped in a magical bubble, was a piece of flesh from the creature they had gone into the lake to see.

"Why did you insist on taking that from it?" Donaxith asked with a head-tilt.

"Because it would be a waste not to do so. Our lord could use it to create a much grander creature." Morbius replied, a certain eagerness to his tone.

"You mean you're still going to go back to the island to give him that?"

"Correct. Better to do it now while the sample is fresh."

"Just make sure to return before we're called into action." She said with a bored tone.

Morbius simply gave her a dismissive nod, before opening a portal with a wave of his hand. This causing the air in front of him to crack like glass, walking into the opening in space as he vanished, leaving Donaxith alone.

Looking around she wondered what she could do, having already placed her influence upon the creature. Perhaps she should find a vessel to use and influence the elves and other residents of the area. Looking around she was happy to see a young looking male elf who seemed to be fishing. He also seemed to be alone with no one nearby. He was perfect.

As she began to approach the elf, she made herself look as attractive as possible, not wanting to scare him away or risk him not being focused on her. When she got close enough, she cleared her throat and spoke out.

"Hello.~" She said with a smooth and innocent tone to her voice.

"H-Hello." The elf replied, dropping is things as he turned to face her

He looked rather average, wearing old looking clothes. Probably because he didn't want to risk dirtying new ones. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was mediocre looking, which in her mind was perfect, as she was certain no one would notice his disappearance.

"What's your name?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"F-Folen." He replied, seemingly unsure of why he was answering her so openly.

"Nice to meet you Folen. I am Donaxith.~" She cooed, closing the distance between them.

Feeling that she was getting too close to him, Folen wanted to step away. However, he was stopped when he found that his gaze could not leave hers. As if his body did not react to his mind's commands.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked, their eyes still fixed on each other.

"O-Of course."

Those words left his mouth even before he could think of them. It made no sense. Why would he so easily agree to this stranger's request? He continued to look at her, to take in her features, slowly in his mind the answer became clearer and clearer. Of course he would agree. Why shouldn't he? This was Donaxith after all, it would be rude of someone as lowly as himself to deny any request from her. Especially when her beauty was undeniable.

"Oh, what a darling you are.~ Then... will you kiss me?" She coquettishly asked, with her hands going to his chest.

"Anything you desire."

With that they began to approach for a kiss, but as they did, Donaxith bit her lip with enough force to draw blood. Something that Folen was quick to notice, as he stopped his advances.

"Y-You're bleeding!"

"Am I now? Then... why don't you kiss it, and make it better?~"

Finally, the kiss happened. It was a prolonged affair, as the rather weak and simple Folen found himself being practically overwhelmed by her. To the point he could feel the taste of the blood from her small wound mix in his mouth. It went on for what felt like an eternity. Until eventually Donaxith simply stopped and gently pushed him aside.

"T-That was breath taking." He declared.

"Teehehe...~ I hope that wasn't the only effect it had on you."

For a moment he looked at her in confusion by what her words might mean. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His arms swiftly wrapped around his gut, but the pain quickly began to spread to his entire body. Folen found himself going from complete bliss to total agony in a matter of moments. He fell over on the ground as his body began to convulse, coupled with the sound of flesh tearing apart, and mending back together.

His hair turned black in color, growing longer in the process, with his eyes turning into a darker shade of blue. His screams eventually turned feminine in tone, until eventually he went silent, having apparently died, leaving behind a body that was the exact copy of Donaxith. This "death" didn't take long, as the body suddenly sat up, looking around for a moment as if examining it's surroundings, before getting back up to face Donaxith.

"Hello me.~" Donaxith chuckled.

"Hello, Lady Donaxith." The being that was once Folen replied.

"Go into the city. Begin amassing followers. Also, get better clothing while you are at it." The original ordered, and while the duplicate silently obeyed.

* * *

Having arrived at the island, Morbius was quick to make his way to the chamber where his god rested, all the while making sure the bubble, and the flesh within it were kept untouched. Arriving at the chamber, he was greeted by the several succubi that acted almost as nurses for Azathoth, whenever Carillyn wasn't present.

"M-My lord. I bring to you what could be the seed for a mighty creature." Morbius declared, as he kneeled next to his god's bedside, presenting him with the bubble.

"What is this?" Azathoth asked in mild curiosity.

"Flesh from the creature that resides within the lake. It is a powerful creature just like we were led to believe. However, I'm certain that my lord can make it much more so."

"I see that time has not made your senses any less sharper than they were in the past. You are quite right. I too see great potential in this flesh."

Raising his right hand Azathoth made the bubble float towards him, so now it was just above him. His keen eyes examinied it extensively as his mind went through all the possible enhancements he could do to it.

"Return, Morbius. I'll handle it from here." The Demon God commanded.

"As you wish, my lord."


	11. Round 1: Block-A

The "Heaven's Arena Tournament" being made up of twelve participants, brought about the need of a three contestant fight. This led to the tournament being divided into three Blocks which the Supreme Beings called "Block-A", "Block-B", and "Block-C". This meant that the third and final round of the tournament would be a three-way fight between the "champions" of each Block.

During the time between the exhibition match and the beginning of the first round, the structure of the Blocks was made aware to all present, with each Block being composed of two matches in the first round. The matches of "Block-A" contained Lyra Aecan vs Josep Bret, and Jethro Brandt Dale Raeven vs Clanea. Then there was "Block-B" with Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra vs Khuar Diomea, and Crawl vs Berenice Rockbruise. Finally, "Block-C" had contestants Raw Raw vs Thoga Shasha, and Sariel Ibutan Omega vs Zarm.

* * *

As they waited for their fights, most of them decided to remain in the private chambers provided under the arena. These were small rooms that allowed them to do some time alone, light training, change, and shower. In Lyra Aecan's chamber, she was pacing back and forth, her mind still focused on her confrontation with Sariel. Keeping her company was the armor controlled by her tutor and mentor, the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"You have to calm down." He instructed sagely.

"What? How?! That bastard just walked all-over everyone, and even has the gall to speak of the Supreme Beings in such a way. People like him do not deserve to take part in this tournament." Lyra spat back in agitation.

"Behave, Lyra. You cannot go into any of these matches with this mentality. If you are not focused on what is currently before you, it will cost you." The Dragon Lord pointed out calmly, but she frowned as she replied.

"Tsk! But I want to give him what he deserves!"

"That's enough! You can't even be sure you two will even meet in the finals." He roared, finally getting her to calm down.

"I... I understand... You think he will lose before that?" She ask hesitantly.

"Hmm. Most likely not. However, his ego might cost him along the way. The same goes for you. If you don't focus you might lose to opponents that are below you. Now then, why don't we discuss your first opponent?" The Dragon Lord suggested in a teacherly manner.

"Yes... I'm looking forward to showing them what I can do." She said with a confident look.

"Well, given who your opponent is, you probably won't be able to show that much."

"Eh? But I thought Werewolves were considered fierce adversaries?" Lyra replied in curiosity.

"True. However, the gap in strength is still considerable." He replied matter-of-factly, causing her to frown again.

"Then... I guess I'll have to find some other way to calm down."

"I'll have to leave you alone while you do it. I must return to my booth." He informed, then walking up to the door.

"...Fine."

In Josep Bret's chamber, he was naturally accompanied by his Watcher Leah, whom was standing near the door, having just recently arrived. He was sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged, with his armor removed, and was only wearing simple gray pants. He was in the process of deep mediation, yet he was still able to pick up on everything around him, and even respond as needed.

"I've gone and asked them if you're allowed to transform. And much like we expected, your opponent has not been informed of this." Leah informed stoically.

"Even when you mentioned that despite being able to transform at any time, I cannot fully control myself?" Josep asked in a neutral, almost unemotional tone.

"The referee has been warned. She will take care of it if the need arises."

"As if it would be necessary." Josep mumbled with a somewhat displeased tone.

"What's with that attitude?" Leah asked in grousing tone.

"This is not a situation where we can win." Josep said pointedly.

"Indeed. A second victory is no longer possible. We've failed our main goal. However, we are here to represent the Capitoline Kingdom, and we won't lose without a fight. Especially when you're one of our top soldiers, and one of our most dominant Alphas."

"Yes... I'll do my best to make her remember us." Josep informed resolutely, getting up from his meditation.

"Good... Now get ready. The match will be starting shortly." Leah said in an almost commanding tone.

"I am fine like this." He stoically said, turning to look upon his Watcher.

"Oh? Is that so? I know you're resilient as a wolf, but she's far stronger than what you're used to handling. You should be equipped."

"No. I will show her our worth as individuals. I'll show her what our strength is. No more, no less." Josep firmly said, causing Leah to roll her eyes at him.

"If you insist."

* * *

Eventually the two fighters made their way to their respective entrances, all the while Mar's voice echoed through the arena as she excitedly announced the beginning of the Block-A matches with Lyra Aecan vs Josep Bret. A lot of focus had been placed on Lyra, as many had been drawn to her interesting nature as a dragon-elf hybrid. A rarity even within the diverse nature of the Empire. Touka had already placed herself in the middle of the platform, which was still on the ground. She stood perfectly motionless as she waited for the fighters to arrive.

 **NJPW - Devil's Sky**

As music filled the arena, the gates to Lyra's entrance began to open. The crowd already filled with the voices of the people that had taken a liking to her. Especially after her confrontation with Sariel. As the gate fully opened she marched out, showcasing armor with clear inspirations from the black armor Alucard was known for using. Though hers lacked a hood or cape, and was made to accommodate her wings and tail. As she walked towards the platform, she looked around taking in the very surprising reaction from the crowd, with her eyes sometimes going to the upper floors where she knew Alucard was.

Stopping on the platform, she briefly looked at Touka, being somewhat overwhelmed to find herself in the presence of someone who works so closely with someone she saw as such a great source of inspiration and respect. Not to mention that she was also happy to be in the presence of someone else who worked to free the elves from Malekith's rule. Eventually her music ended, and the time came for Josep to enter the arena.

 **WWE - Slow Chemical**

As Josep's gates began to open, the reaction was much smaller than his opponent's, coming mostly from his fellow countrymen, or those that found him attractive. When the gates were only half-open, he began to march towards the platform, getting a much more audible reaction when they saw that he wasn't wearing any real kind of gear. Yet, all noted the determined and fiery look in his eyes. The eyes of a man who was about to try and prove something, even if he had arguably chosen the worst way to do it.

When he finally came face-to-face with Lyra, the music ended, and Touka approached them, her eyes going to both combatants in turn as she spoke.

"Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes." Both replied.

Giving them a nod, Touka lifted her arm, signaling for the platform to be raised. As this happened, Lyra noted that Josep seemed to be relaxing his muscles, leaving himself completely open in the process. Something she didn't fully understand as her left brow twitched.

"Now... Combatant's get ready…" Touka began.

Throwing herself back, she distanced herself from the duo. However, as she did Josep also jumped back, and away from his opponent. His body began to convulse, growing in size, along with his muscle volume. His face twitched and cracked as it took on more canine features, and lets out growls that sounded like those of a wolf and a man in pure agony. Black fur erupted from his skin, covering him as his body continued to transform.

"…Set…"

He was now on all his fours, his transformation almost finished, with him now looking almost as if he could snap Lyra's slim frame in two. His sounds took on a more primal and animalistic nature, until finally the arena was filled with a loud and dominant cry.

"Go!"

It was Lyra's first time seeing a werewolf transform, as she had only read of the subject. She honestly never thought it would look and sound as painful as it did. As someone whose greatest source of combat experience were sparring sessions, she might have fallen into an unseen pattern. One that led her to not act right away, instead focusing on her curiosity of the transformation.

This costed her, as Josep took the opportunity to exploit a much needed opening. While he wasn't exactly in control of himself when he transformed, he had gone to all fours beforehand for a reason, and trained his body to act on "muscle memory". Putting all his strength into his limbs he jumped at Lyra, managing to tackle her onto the ground, so he was now straddling her.

Letting out a thunderous roar in her surprised face, he invoked the [Monk] ability [Natural Steel Weapon] to give his claws enhanced cutting power as he began to wildly claw at Lyra. Using her arms to guard, Lyra took these blows with relative ease, even if she was surprised to see his claws go through her armor. Still, this wasn't something she hadn't experienced before, and while she wanted to see if he could actually do anything to her skin with the attacks, she knew that she couldn't just take them.

Opening her mouth to twice the normal levels, Lyra managed to push her opponent's arms aside and unleashed a stream of orange fire on him. Taking into account her nature as a half-dragon, one would not be surprised to see her able to do this. However, it was necessary to understand that she used this weapon rarely, so it wasn't as strong as one might've expected for her level. Yet, it was enough to force Josep back, as the werewolf staggered back, still covered in some flames.

"Heh. You actually got me by surprise there." Lyra said with a grin, easily getting back to her feet.

Josep said nothing in reply, only making animalistic sounds as he did his best to rid himself of the flames. Either way, Lyra didn't really care for his reply as she closed the distance between them, going for bare-handed strikes of her own. Getting close to him, the duo began to exchange several blows that were naught but a blur to the untrained eye.

Josep constantly switched between rigorous, well measured, and precise attacks, to a more wild and arguably dangerous fighting tactics. This went on for a minute until his right hand wrapped around her left wrist, beginning to apply strength and pressure on it, to which she simply grinned with her fangs almost shining.

"Got you." She declared.

Her wings unfurled and began to flap, showing their impressive strength as she began to take flight, ultimately taking to the air with Josep still hanging onto her. This didn't stop her, as she continued to ascend even higher, having confidence that she had accurately assessed how resilient he was and that the fall wouldn't kill him.

On his end, Josep looked on in genuine surprise at the sudden turn of events, with his mind overcoming his animalistic side, and quickly going through possible escapes. As he noticed that he was the one holding her, not the other way round, he wrapped his other hand around her right arm, before pulling as hard as he could so he actually managed to move upwards, so he was now facing her.

Moving quickly, his right hand went to her throat in an attempt to ensure she couldn't breath fire on him again. His left hand then turned into a fist that quickly made contact with her face, with the blow's massive impact echoing throughout the area. To this Lyra grinned in excitement, and replied by lifting her knee, striking Josep's gut.

The impact echoed across the area as air forcefully exited his body, and his form being sent just enough away from her to make sure he wasn't grabbing onto her again. This led to him simply falling back onto the platform. Seeing as how the fall wouldn't kill him, and even thinking that he might actually be able to get up from it, Lyra then rocketed after him.

Clenching her right hand into a fist, she moved it back as she delivered another blow to his chest, adding onto the force of his fall. Then she did a mid-air spin, and proceeded to ram her knees into his gut. With the power of the blows, even if Josep was conscious after taking them, the following crash left him unmoving. She knew that he had several broken bones and other injuries that would have likely killed a humanoid, but thanks to his nature as a werewolf he was alive.

When Lyra landed on the platform, she calmly watched as Touka examined and made sure her opponent was stable, eventually stepping away from him as she declared him to be knocked out. Having done this she used a scroll to heal him, with her also offering a scroll to Lyra, to which she declined with a smirk.

"I'm fine. I should've used something to block the punch to the face, but I'm fine."

"...!"

The sound of coughing signaled that Josep had regained consciousness, along with reverting back to his human form. Still feeling the effects of Lyra's attacks, he staggered back up, his attention going to the entrance he had emerged from below the platform.

"So, what kind of idiot comes into this fight with no gear?" Lyra asked approaching him.

"What difference would it have made?" He stoically asked back, looking at her.

"Huh… Fair point… Still, I was pleasantly surprised by what you were able to do. I wasn't expecting to have to do as much as I did to take you down." She pointed out with an almost elated expression.

"Then I was successful. In the face of a superior foe, I believe one should try to do what they can in order to make them go beyond their expectations. It is also a way to help me improve."

"Then, why not wear gear?" She asked with a slight head-tilt.

"As you agreed, given the situation, it would've been a waste." He replied with a slight smirk.

* * *

In Alucard's chamber, Zesshi seemed very pleased with the outcome of the match. After all, this hybrid woman Lyra who was related to her, had easily defeated her very first opponent. So much so she was happily clapping for her.

"Yes! I knew she would easily win! As I told you, she'll make it to the finals for sure." Zesshi declared with a somewhat accusatory tone.

"Indeed, she can make it to the finals, but winning them…" Alucard began, but stopped when Zesshi pointed a finger at him.

"She doesn't need that type of negativity. Especially coming from you." She said with a huff.

"Zesshi, Alucard is simply pointing out the fact that given the presence of Sariel, her chances of winning go down drastically." Talia objectively pointed out, since Alucard seemed to have been left dumbfounded by Zesshi's reaction.

"Hey now. The same goes to you. We're her family after all. So we have to cheer her on." Zesshi firmly declared, her finger now going to Talia.

This was enough for things to become clear in Alucard's mind. Even if he had already suspected this, Zesshi had definitely taken a liking to Lyra, since having discovered that she was essentially her niece. Not to mention the fact that from what he could see of her personality, they were very similar. Knowing this, he got up and placed his hands on Zesshi's shoulders, and slowly and gently pushed her back into her seat.

"Understood. Now, why don't you sit down so we can cheer her on together? I mean, there's really no need for you to be standing." Alucard said with an amused smirk as she sat down.

"Hehe... Alright…" Zesshi said with a resigned chuckle.

When Lyra went back through the gate she had emerged from, she was greeted by the Platinum Dragon Lord's armor. His armor's arms were crossed, and he seemed to have a somewhat stern air about him.

"I told you not to underestimate him, correct?"

"Yes." Lyra replied with a small, reverential bow.

"At least you understand it. And you were able to handle the situation rather nicely despite that. You did good."

"Thank you."

"I also hope this helped you relax." He said, now with a calmer tone.

"Yeah... Surprisingly, it did. He was better than what I expected. It was... rather refreshing." Lyra replied rather confidently in a pleased tone.

"Good. Still, don't let that confidence go to your head."

"Of course. I have learned much from this encounter."

"I'm glad. Then, let's go back so you can rest and prepare for the next match."

When Josep went back through his entrance, he was naturally greeted by Leah. She had a rather neutral expression, which really didn't tell him much of what she thought of his performance.

"You lost." She plainly pointed out.

"As we had discussed." Josep said in a neutral tone.

"Hm. True. And it seems your opponent was very amused by your display. Meaning you probably succeeded in what you wanted to do."

"That seems to have been the case."

"Then, you did good, Josep. I say you earned a rest. Why don't you go back and shower, put on something more presentable?" Leah suggested in a more light-hearted tone.

"Very well."

* * *

Through the air echoed Mar's voice as she announced the next match of Block-A, Jethro Brandt Dale Raeven vs Clanea. The platform was still on the ground, with Touka once more awaiting for the participants to arrive.

 **Dragon Ball Z OST - Imperfect Cell Theme**

The first to be announced was Clanea, as the music bathed the arena and the gate to her entrance began to open. It didn't have to open much before she used her naturally flexible body to emerge through it. She was now wearing a small leather breastplate, that only covered her bust, and around her waist was a small pouch.

Clanea made her way to the platform very slowly, as if it was a strange performance with the objective of either to captivate or scare those gazing upon her. She didn't get that much of a reaction, mostly because how she was presenting herself to the crowd, and that there were just a few of her kind present.

Stopping at the platform, she eagerly looked towards the gate where her opponent would soon emerge. She could already imagine how interesting a match this would be. Especially with the proposal she had in mind. Eventually her music stopped, as Jethro's gate began to open.

 **NJPW – Stardust**

Jethro waited for his gate to open completely before he emerged, presenting a confident smile for all to see as he bore a golden colored armor and an ornate sword that rested on his shoulder. His reaction was more audible, as there were many of his countrymen present, along with his pristine looks also gaining him some attention. Not to mention those that identified with his "tastes".

His gaze soon fell on Clanea with his smile widening, as his mind went to the "quality time" they would soon be spending. Arriving at the platform he looked up at her, their eyes meeting and staying glued on each other, even after the music ended, and Touka approached.

"Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes." Both replied with a smile.

Giving them a nod, Touka lifted her arm signaling for the platform to be raised. The two fighters never moved or looked away from each other. A certain tension started forming between them. To the point one might believe they would lash out at any moment.

"Now... Combatant's get ready…" Touka began.

At this Jethro finally moved, as he let his arms go to his side and he adopted a stance. Meanwhile Clanea moved slightly backwards, just to keep a comfortable distance between herself and her opponent.

"…Set…"

Clanea relaxed her body, which one would not expect of someone who was just going to go into a fight to do, while Jethro was already thinking of his next move.

"Go!"

"I have a proposal." Clanea informed, even before he could react.

"Well… I suppose it is only fair to listen. Especially when you agreed to mine." Jethro replied, relaxing his stance slightly.

"I accept, however I would like a gift, if you will. I would like you to lose this match for me. If you do so, I will give you exactly what you want and more.~" She said with a mischievous tone.

"My lady... I-I cannot accept such a thing. Not even for such enviable pleasures." Jethro declared, though Clanea still seemed unfazed.

"Really? But I thought you said that your body can rise to any challenge. Is this challenge to much for you~?"

"I never expected you to ask something like this of me. How can you expect me to agree to such a thing?" He said with disappointment in his voice.

"And you expect me to do as you want so easily? Is that what you think I am? Easy? Just another thing for you to use?" She countered as he narrowed her vision on him.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to think. I never thought that of you, and do apologize if I have offended you. That was never my intention. Still, I cannot just give up. Especially when I have on my shoulders the expectations of my people." Jethro resolutely said.

"Aaaah... And I was really looking forward to our time together…" Clanea said, with almost a sob in her tone.

It seemed like her proposal had failed, but she was already somewhat expecting this. She didn't take him for that shallow of a man. That was why she had a backup plan, since during their conversation as she kept him focused on her face and eyes, her hands went to her pouch from where she took two small orbs.

"…Then... Shall we begin?" Jethro asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Hmm... Lets."

Clanea said this in a very calm voice, as she threw the orbs at his hands. Since he was not expecting this move, she landed two clean hits that easily broke the orbs' outer shell, causing webbing to erupt from within. The webs enveloped his lower forearms, connecting to the ground and his sides, effectively immobilizing him.

"W-What!?" Jethro cried out in surprise.

"Now stand still. I don't want to miss this.~"

As she said this, she took three darts from her pouch, throwing one at Jethro and hitting him in the side of the neck. Right away he felt something strange in his body, as it began to go numb, and his shoulders assaulted by a seemingly unseen weight.

"That's a small dose of my poison. It should handle you." Clanea informed with a large smile.

"D-Damn…it…" Jethro mumbled as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, my dear. You should have taken my proposal.~" Clanea chuckled, as her opponent fell forwards.

Jethro was down, and Touka went to examine him. She was able to see that he in fact wasn't going to get back up for a long time. With nothing else to do, she announced Clanea's victory, healed Jethro, and also freed him from the webbing. Even so, Jethro was still unconscious, and would be for some time. Meaning Clanea would have to speak with him later.

* * *

Back in the Re-Estize Kingdom's chambers, Lung was left in a silent state of shock, as he saw his worst fears come true. He had imagined something like this happening eventually, but he never expected to see it happen in a place like this.

"M-My King, my Queen, I apologize for Jethro's behavior." He said in a servile manner.

"It… It was a calculated risk, Lung. While your son is highly skilled, something like this happening was a possibility." Climb said with a calm, reassuring tone.

"It is as Climb says.~ And he did put up a good effort. You can't fault him there." Renner added with a radiant smile.

"T-Thank you, my lords. I'll make sure he understands that once he's awakened."

"Do so. Go to meet him once he wakes up. You should tell him that as soon as possible." Climb said in a regal manner.

"As you wish."

It was at this time that a small bark echoed through the room. It came from a large pillow and blanket that was located near the corner closest to Renner. On there was a small dog, with light brown fur and blue eyes. Its name was Trepa, and he was known for his well manner behavior, and normally spending most of his time sleeping. Meaning that in some situations it was as if he was not even there.

That was until he would wake up and want something. In this case as he got up, walked toward Renner, and jumped into her lap, doing his best to rest upon it. It was obvious he had decided to choose another place to sleep, to which Renner was more than willing to accept as she began to lovingly pet it.

"You are dismissed, Lung. Go see to your son." She said with seemingly renewed spirit.

* * *

E-Rantel. It was the beautiful and imposing capital of the Sorcerer Empire, and it had grown vastly in size during the interim 100 years. So much so, that as it was before it couldn't possibly hold a third of the current population.

As it was now, E-Rantel had sections that was sometimes referred to as "Old-Rantel" and "New-Rantel". The term "Old" referring to the area occupied by the original city, and "New", referring to what was added around it. A wall separated "New-Rantel" from the outside world, and another wall separated New from Old.

Naturally most of the population lived in "New-Rantel", with only three types of individuals being able to live in "Old-Rantel". The first were individuals that due to either their job or circumstances, were allowed to remain in that area. The second were those individuals that for one reason or another could be referred as an "elite", where they had essentially earned their place there. Finally, there were those that were, directly or indirectly, connected to Ainz. The NPCs of Nazarick were a prominent example of this, as well as family members of Ainz or the NPCs.

Of the small team of the Demon God's forces that arrived in the area, while they all had entered "Old-Rantel", only one had made it into "New-Rantel". This being the Ring of Limbo, Immor. This was necessary on his part, since his role in the vanguard required a great deal of preparation, which could only be done in this area of the city since it would be the focus of their eventual attack. Having the appearance of an Overlord, along with his robes, he was able to make his way through the several alleys with little trouble, so much so that he was already done with half of his preparations.

Immor was moving through an alley when he came across some citizens of the city. There were four of them, first with two humans, one male and the other female. The others were a male lizardman, and a female elf. They were drinking and relaxing, due to the prolonged break. Nothing that would concern him.

However they were positioned in such a way that they were blocking his path. Letting out a sigh, Immor went to try and walk past them without drawing attention to himself. As he was making his way towards the group, the drunken lizardman stumbled towards him, effectively and intentionally blocking his path.

"Hup! H-Hey ther'…" He began, taking another drink from his bottle.

"…Why don'tcha sho' us sum magic?"

"Hey, let 'em be." The human female said with a sigh.

"Aw, come on. I'm not askin' much. I've seen some these liches show magic to sum kids when they ask." The inebriated lizardman argued.

"Buy ya' ain't a kid now, are yah?" The human male asked, finishing his bottle.

"I need to go." Immor said in a restrained growl of annoyance.

"Oi. Why ya' gotta be like tha'? Just show us some magic." The lizardman said in an insouciant manner.

"Hmph! Very well." Immor derisively sighed.

Suddenly he vanished, appearing in the middle of the group after having pushed the lizardman aside. His movements were instantaneous in their eyes. This was followed by a feeling of sudden weakness that began to overwhelm their bodies.

Soon they were crying out for help as they saw their bodies age and wither, with the same happening to the area around them. Soon all strength left their bodies, until there was nothing left to wither, and they were nothing but ash. The final individual to suffer this horrible effect being the elf, who cried with all her might for help, but it was like there was a bubble around them that blocked all sounds of their cries, as she too withered in to naught but dust.

"Hmph. A civilized people?" Immor mumbled as he looked around at the small piles of ash.

"Nothing but savages." He declared in a sardonic tone, continuing on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area of "New-Rantel", a commotion had fallen upon several smith shops and other businesses that worked with metal. It seemed that someone had been going around stealing metal ingots and other materials, as most citizens would notice a single stranger enter these places, and shortly thereafter, every piece of metal would vanish, as if with magic.

This came to a point where city guards in the affected areas were combing the districts looking for the possible culprits. These guards were not composed of undead, because even if there were several in the city, they were only mobilized when something of a grander scale was to happen. Plus, their low intelligence made them ill-suited to any kind of investigations.

During this, two male human guards made their way through the affected areas, and they had stumbled upon a large individual in armor sitting alone in an alley. Sensing something suspicious about this individual, due to the strange attire and demeanor, they slowly began to approach, with one of them speaking.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked.

"I am." The figure replied with an unemotional tone.

"What's your name?" The other asked.

"Zod."

"Then, Zod... Do you know anything about the robberies that have been happening in the area?"

At this Zod looked at them, as if keenly examining them as threats. This was to the point the guards were feeling on edge, even considered unsheathing their blades.

"Robberies? I was just eating." Zod replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?... Wait... T-Then you ate the metal?" One of the guards hesitantly said, seemingly piecing the events together.

"Yes." Zod replied in a bored tone.

The guards instantly drew their blades, which led to Zod getting up so he was now standing tall before them.

"Don't move! You're coming with us." One of the guards sternly said.

"I can't. I have work to do."

"Oi! He said…"

Before the guard could finish his sentence, Zod lifted his right hand, pointing his joined index and middle fingers at them, which shot out into elongated spears as they pierced both guards. The spears went right through them and out their backs, with the ends curving into hooks which were then pulled into Zod.

He then took on a more slime-like form as he absorbed the duo into himself. For a few moments they stood there, until eventually both their bodies were "spat" back out, with everything that could have been remotely metallic removed from them. This had included their enchanted armor, swords, personal possessions, right down to even the iron in their blood, as their steaming corpses fell to the ground like puppets whose strings were cut.

"Hmm... This a problem... I should go somewhere else. They may find me..."


	12. Round 1: Block-B (Part 1)

In the "Elven Forest" establishment, Mordiggian sat at the edge of the large king sized bed that rested in the room he, Folwin, and the two women were given. The room was very pleasantly decorated. So much so that someone less educated on the subject of establishments like these, would think this room was from the home of a noble. There were clothes scattered all over the bed and the floor, and on the bed were the two women, slowly moving through the sheets using whatever little strength they had left to move to sleep, groaning as they did so.

However, Mordiggian's attention was not on them. Nor was it even on the women that would soon come to fill the role these two had. His eyes were glued to the door to his left. This door led to a small bathroom where an assortment of items were made available to the costumers so they could walk out fully clean and restored from whatever "exercise" they went through.

Folwin had crawled into this room, taking his clothes along with him, during a brief moment where Mordiggian had taken his eyes off of him to focus on the women, as he thought the half-elf needed a rest. For the time being Mordiggian had truly lost interest in the women, deciding to think of what Folwin would be doing in that room. Especially when they were just getting started. Eventually Folwin emerged from the opening, he was now fully clothed yet still visibly disheveled.

His face still showed some strain and his walk was somewhat irregular. Even in this state Mordiggian was surprised by this. He had seen the shape Folwin was in before, and seeing him like this, told him that the half-elf had probably taken the necessary potions to get himself back into decent shape, along with the usage of a cleaning spell and something that seemed to smell slightly of vanilla.

"Where are you going?" Mordiggian asked with a genuinely confused tone, as he placed his naked form between Folwin and the door.

Folwin stopped in his tracks, positioning himself somewhat on his side, his expression wasn't an easy read as he had a rather tense expression as he narrowed his eyes, yet showed little open hostility towards the demon in disguise. Yet their was still undercurrent of clear anger in his eyes.

"I'm leaving. You've already had your fun taking what you wanted from me. There is no reason for me to stay here." Folwin replied between gritted teeth.

"Taken? I have done no such thing. I did as I promised. I, Mordiggian, have given you the greatest pleasure you have ever felt." Mordiggian remarked.

At this Folwin took a step back, as his body shivered at the mention of pleasure. It was true, in no way could he deny that what he had gone through brought him the greatest pleasure, even more than anything he could ever imagine. Especially when such a thing came from another man. Something that the mere thought of had always been repugnant to him. However, he was no fool and knew that what happened wasn't natural, but was the result of some kind of magic to charm and coerce him.

While his features momentarily softened during his inner thoughts, his eyes fell on Mordiggian's rather proud looking expression. His focus returned as he closed the distance between them so they were now at arm's length.

"Surely you are not so blind as to ignore the fact that what you gave me was something I did not want." He hissed indignantly.

"I am not. However, I gave you one of the highest possible rewards I had within my power. It was a showing of my gratitude. Enough to make sure that even if you feel like you did not want it, the result would eclipse those feelings."

"Tsk. You are wrong, Mordiggian. The end did not justify the means. No matter who you are, especially when you use your powers to influence others to bend to your own wishes." Folwin spat back.

"I must admit, I did not expect you to react like this Folwin. Especially coming from someone who uses his skills to trick all kinds of people. After all, what I did is very similar to all those people you gave false hope to. In the end they were happy, but at what cost?" Mordiggian calmly argued back.

Folwin was somewhat taken aback by this, but not fully, as he had already experienced similar moments like this during their time together. Where Mordiggian seemed to show knowledge of his past, which most likely came from having read his memories.

"So, you read my memories?" Folwin asked, with a calm yet heavy expression.

"Indeed. It was surprisingly clear compared to most people. Even some stronger than you. But I imagine someone like you, with those particular skills and learning would be able to do such things. Truly I have learned much from you. My gratitude cannot be expressed in words."

"Then, you are aware of what that life brought me. It's fun yes, but not the proper way to do things. But my choices and opportunities have been few. It's not something you use on those you consider as friends or…" Folwin began, just for the demon to speak over him.

"I know. As you said, I've seen your memories. However, as you know your existence is a difficult one. Especially in a world where magic exists. The fact you have made it this far is a testament to your ability. I have already suggested to you that you can be given magical power if you wish. In my case, I have magic, and I am able to do things you can't."

"You think you are untouchable?" Folwin coldly asked, to which Mordiggian gave a slight smile.

"Very well. Then let me tell you what I have learned about you." He sternly said, further increasing the demon's interest.

"You are a stranger to this city. If I was to take a guess, this is the first time you came here. I say this having noted the fact you don't really seem to know where you are going, or where things are, preferring to look around to find whatever grabs your interest. You come from a family with some kind of power or influence. If that wasn't the case you probably wouldn't carry yourself as you do. Yet, you don't seem to have as much money as your family would seem to have. Which only makes me consider the theory you being a wanderer even more…" Folwin paused as he took Mordiggian's features and reactions in.

"… Still, you are here for a reason. I can tell you're waiting for something. I just can't tell what. You are used to getting your way. To the point that most around you are either happy or even eager to do what you ask of them. I imagine that what you did to me would probably go over great with those people. That being why you don't understand my reaction. It's sad really, but you simply don't know any better. Family wise, I would say… distant father, and a lenient yet strong mother."

Taking a deep breath he waited for Mordiggian's reaction, after having witnessed his analysis of him, yet he seemed frozen in place. His body seemed to vibrate before Mordiggian lunged at him, though this wasn't an act of hostility. Especially when the demon seemed to let out a cry of joy and pure enjoyment as he moved. His arms moved up to hold on to Folwin, failing only because their target took a few steps back, who wore an unamused expression as he did.

"Fantastic! Truly fantastic. Just as I saw in your memories. Come with me Folwin. I will make sure you get powers that match your skills." Mordiggian said, his voice full of excitement.

The half-elf was silent, because Mordiggian was now a bit taller than he was a moment ago. Not to mention he was now lighter in color, with an almost gray complexion. The demon seemed to notice this, and quickly went back to his previous form, before putting some distance between them as he calmed himself.

"Consider it, Folwin. You are worthy of this."

"I was also going to mention this before, but I was also going to risk saying you were not related to elves." Folwin added, to which Mordiggian nodded.

"Truly, I have never meet anyone like you in all my life. Let's say you are correct, what will you do?"

"If you insist on doing what you did to me to others, I will have to report you. If that is not the case, I don't think there would be a reason to do so." Folwin said with narrowed eyes.

"Do not worry. I doubt there are many like yourself out there. Not to mention I would like to keep out of trouble." Mordiggian calmly replied.

"Then leave, and go find something else to do, Mordiggian." Folwin said in an empty voice, turning to the door.

"I ask you to stay, Folwin."

"I won't. I am not those that have to keep you happy, and while I understand you are innocent to some things, I am sure you understand what I mean when I say that we are done here." Folwin said through gritted teeth, anger visible in his eyes.

"Innocent?" Morddigian asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Indeed. But I also believe that this trip of yours will begin to show you some things."

* * *

With that Folwin opened the door, just to be faced with Phinara. Standing in front of her were the two new girls Mordiggian had requested, with Phinara looking visibly surprised when she saw Folwin on his feet and leaving.

"Y-You are leaving?" She asked.

"I am." Folwin firmly replied, walking past her.

Phinara was caught off-guard, having never really seen Folwin with such an expression of anger. She was going to call out to him, but her attention was caught by Mordiggian marching towards her and the two girls. Turning to look at him, she was once more caught off-guard, seeing him fully nude, with no intention to hide his bare form. He too was covered with a different aura than the one she had seen before. This one seemed a mix of disappointment and annoyance.

"Come here you two." He commanded, taking the hands of both women.

For a brief moment he didn't do anything, until he ultimately pulled the girl to his right into the room. She was a human redhead, while he let go of the remaining blond elf.

"She won't do." Mordiggian plainly said.

"H-How so?" Phinara asked, visibly surprised, as the blonde elf-girl was a stunning beauty that most always asked for.

"This one is baring a child. She won't do for me." He replied in a disappointed tone.

Phinara was left speechless at this, her attention then going to the girl who lowered her head at this. As her hands went to her womb, all but showing Phinara his words were true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, with concern clear in her voice.

"I-It's recent! Me and my fiancé were trying for some time… B-But that doesn't matter. I can still do my job." The girl resolutely replied.

"Whatever the case might be, there are always risks involved with our profession. You should have told me." Phinara said, her right hand going to the girl's shoulder.

"The money's good. I was going to tell, but just not right now."

Phinara went to say something, but held herself back, her arm going back to her side as her mind processed the situation. Mordiggian was right, as this girl was not fit to be doing this job. While the risks should be minimal, they still existed, and she wasn't going to have the girl perform if something could happen.

"You are dismissed. Go to my office and we will discuss this there." She said sternly, but softly.

"But…" The girl tried to argue, but Phinara spoke over her.

"No. Go. Someone will take your place."

"A-As you wish." The girl said, taking a small bow before leaving.

"Now, Mordiggian…" Phinara went to say when the demon took a hold of her left hand.

"There's no need for concern. You will do nicely." He smoothly declared.

"Eeek!"

Phinara let out a frightened yelp, that eventually led to her falling on her rear, because he then suddenly let go of her, giving her a strange expression as his eyes were now focused on his hand. His mind was racing through Phinara's memories, and for the first time in his life he was feeling truly conflicted.

He had seen how one day Phinara had been raped by one of their clients, that because of his status and her shame, was allowed to walk away unscathed, leading to her transitioning to this role. He now saw how she saw him the same way, in that she saw the client for what he had done to Folwin.

Suddenly Mordiggian's hand moved towards Phinara, as she felt a certain hostile, oppressive aura well up from within him. It immediately struck her with fear and dread, and in reply she pushed herself back, and when she hit the wall, she curled up in an almost fetal position. Suddenly he stopped, as the anger seemingly vanished, leaving her to look upon the face of a confused man.

"No… You have been tampered with enough…" He mumbled, a lost expression washing over his countenance.

"I'm leaving."

Having said this his right hand went to his forehead, as Folwin's words began to become clear in his mind. Of how this "trip" would begin to show him things, and break down his "innocence". His eyes briefly went to the girl that he had instructed to enter the room, just to violently wave her away, before looking back at the sitting figure of Phinara, whom was being tended to by the red-headed human girl.

This is not what he wanted. He had not come to this city looking to be seen as a monster. A fiend. Not yet. His mind then went to what had happened to Phinara. Her emotions and thoughts rushing through him, as he then thought to all the times Ramon had gloated about "playing" with whatever poor women survived a shipwreck near their island.

Biting his lip, part of his anger began to come through. How dare these people make him think of such things? How dare they look down upon him like he was comparable to them? Then these thoughts quickly vanished, as he thought of who he was. How he was better than this, and how Carillyn had mentioned to him that coming to the outside world might be an important and defining event for him.

Picking up his clothes he vanished into the small bathroom, just to emerge a few minutes later, looking as if nothing had happened. Leaving the room he began to walk past Phinara, but stopped, cursed himself and walked back to her, just as she was getting back to her feet.

"Give those two whatever potions Folwin took, they will be fine. You can keep the rest of the gems for yourself. A-And…" He paused, as once more cursed himself before speaking.

"I-I a-apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused." With that apology that stunned Phinara and the red-head, he left.

* * *

Back in the Arena, the matches of "Block-B" were about to begin. Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra was in her chamber, sitting on the floor in seemingly deep and silent mediation, when someone knocked at her door.

"Enter." Lyla said, not looking at the door.

"Entering." Luka declared with a smile as he walked in.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the capital." She plainly said.

"Yeah… Renner also said something about that." He remarked with a grin, scratching his chin.

"Renner?" She said with a tone that indicated a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, it's just the two of us here. No need to be formal." He laughed.

"Why are you here then?" Lyla asked sighing, still with her back to him.

"Came to tell you how jealous I am that you were the one picked for this. After all I'm much more qualified for this tournament setting." Luka declared with a superior smirk.

"Agreed. But it seems you are too important to have be part in something like this."

"Well, thank you.~ Still, I would like it if you showed a bigger reaction to my words, sis. With me questioning your ability to come out a winner." Luka argued with a pout.

"What can I say? For once, you're saying everything correctly." Lyla said, causing him to take on a more serious expression.

"Of course. I would be a fool to think you hadn't picked up on their power. I don't think that even I could win this." He said with a somewhat over the top tone to his last sentence.

"Did you just come here to joke and state the obvious? I need to prepare."

"I mean, it must be hard for you to come into this situation. and know that you can only lose." He said with a somber and caring tone.

"It's just another job. I'll work through it." Lyla said matter-of-factly.

"…I see." Luka sighed, as he paused,

"I guess, you know best. You were always the stronger-willed of the two of us." He added, awkwardly stumbling his way towards the door.

"Who else was capable of tempering those glass nerves of yours?" Lyla asked, showing some annoyance as he flinched.

"Aw, come on sis…"

"I mean who would believe our top warrior was scared of meeting the Arachne."

"Oi! I wasn't scarred! It's just... the legs... Too many." He defiantly declared, pouting.

"Or dogs." Lyla mumbled with an unseen smirk.

"Come on, that isn't fair! You know I still have nightmares about that."

"Indeed. Perhaps you should leave now. Go to the capital."

"Heh. Right... Will do, sis... Good luck." He said encouragingly, and with that he left.

Lyla sighed, thinking about the dog subject. It had happened when they were very young. Luka was a late bloomer of sorts, being weaker than one would expect him to be when they looked at him now. One day, he was attacked by a stray dog. It was a large and feral thing, and at the time he was helpless before it. Luckily for him she found him, and did the first thing that came to her mind and attacked it.

When they were found by the adults, she had killed it and successfully protected him. However, ever since then, even with all the help he received, he was still uncomfortable around dogs. Most especially the large ones. Not to mention the nightmares he would get from time to time, in which whenever possible she would comfort him in those times. A thought that brought a strange smile to her lips...

* * *

In his chamber's, Khuar Diomea was doing some warm up exercises for his upcoming battle with Lyla. He wasn't exactly in his best spirits, as he knew the things that were said about her. To the point even with all his will, he was beginning to fear that he wouldn't even make it pass the first round.

As he was doing so, someone knocked at his door, prompting him to go and open to see who was disturbing him now of all times. Much to his surprise it was Cilon, one of the females that had come with him and their ruler to the city. She had a carefree smile as his eyes met hers, on her shoulder was a crow, and in her hands was some kind of object wrapped in cloth.

"Why are you here, Cilon? I believe we had all agreed that I was to be contacted only after my matches." Khuar said, allowing her to enter.

"I know. But… Well, our lord gave me an item that could help you with winning your matches." Cilon informed, getting a rather offended look from him in response.

"But I already have my gear, and we had agreed that it was good enough for this tournament."

"Again, I know. But, you have to agree that this year's competition is much stronger than before. This will give you an advantage." She said, presenting him with the item.

"I can't accept it. It feels strange that I would only be presented with this now. Especially when I know nothing about this, and the rules are clear."

"This isn't for everyone to know. After all, only our lord's chosen can wear this. I mean, don't you want victory?" Cilon asked, getting a raised eyebrow in reply.

"For victory?" Khuar asked, with a sensitive expression.

"Exactly."

Giving her an uneasy nod, Khuar took the item from her hand. Causing the cloth to drop as he did so, revealed a dirty looking golden forearm guard, which right away seemed to resonate with him with latent power. As if it called for him to wear it.

"Put this on your right arm, to replace the guard on your armor."

Currently Khuar had yet to put on his armor, but being one to experiment with his gear before using it on the field, he put it on just as she said. The change was immediate. Especially as a sharp pain went through his forearm, causing him to grip onto it tightly as the sensation traveled up his arm and into his head. It was as if a heavy weight fell on him, causing him to kneel. It was such an incredible weight. Much greater than any he had ever carried. Much greater than any kind of expectations.

Everything began to get blurry, as the area around him took on a shade of red and black. As if he was in an entirely new place that was empty, unending, and devoid of life. Then he heard sounds of footsteps coming from behind him, but something told him not to look back. As if he wasn't meant to. As if he wasn't worthy.

The sound stopped, and a hand fell on his right shoulder, and along with this came what seemed to be unspoken consent to look to the side and get a view of the new arrival. He was imposing, yet glorious. Threatening, yet beautiful. No words seemed to properly describe him. He was simply magnificent.

Now Khuar finally understood what his ancestors spoke of, when they talked about the first time they saw the Supreme Being Alucard on the other end of the battlefield. He was tall, with a muscular body, and gray skin with nothing covering it, on his back were two large wings. On his head were two horns, pointy ears, long black hair and black slitted eyes.

"Do you feel this weight, Khuar?" Azathoth asked, looking down at him.

Khuar simply nodded as no word dared to exit his lips. The figure replied with a nod of his own, as he continued speaking.

"This, Khuar, is the weight of your ego, your expectations. A warrior can carry other's expectations as much as he wants, but when the time comes, the only one that can grant him victory is himself. You understand this, don't you?"

"I... Y-Yes." Khuar replied, as if laying bare some hidden shame.

"You are part of a great line of warriors, yet you never had the chance to show what you can do. Not even now when it was supposed to be your moment. Your victory. And yet they are about to take it away. You are powerless." Azathoth coldly pointed out.

"No!" The centaur growled with anger in his words.

"I have my power. I have my abilities. My weapons, my gear… This!" He said, managing to lift his right arm.

"Exactly." Azathoth said, his hand lifting.

As his hand lifted, so did the weight in Khuar's shoulders. He could now stand and freely face this being, along with this coming the realization of which 'lord' had given Cilon this item.

"You understand, Khuar? I delivered to you the means of your victory. This artifact will give you the strength to win. However, as you know, true strength only comes to you when you truly need it. Understood?"

"Yes. I understand." Khuar replied, in an almost mechanical manner.

"Good. Now go Khuar, and show all of them what you can do. And never forget, that true power comes when you most need it."

With that the vision faded, and Khuar found himself once more standing in front of Cilon, who kept her calm and relaxed expression, as the crow that rested on her shoulder flapped its wings ever so slightly.

"I am so happy for you, Khuar." She said, with what seemed to be the purest of intentions.

"I shall do my best, to live up to our lord's expectations. Now leave, so I can finish preparing."

"As you wish. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do with your new found strength."

With that Cilo left, and began to make her way to where her ruler was. She walked for some time until eventually the crow that was resting on her shoulder flew away, leading to her shaking and then looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"H-How did I get here?" She asked, examining her surroundings.

"Don't tell me I blacked out again… I need to get back right away." Cilo said, beginning to walk forwards.

"B-But first to find something to make up for my absence." She proclaimed, seemingly happy with her new plan.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Azathoth watched the scene from what seemed to be the point of view of Cilo, doing this via a large orb that floated not too far from his resting place, which was a bed made up of vegetable matter. Around him were several succubi that took care of his various needs, making sure he was kept in good condition.

Standing to his right, was the person that helped keep him and the massive plant that fed him in good condition. The elf Player of YGGDRASIL, Akemi. She was wearing a white robe that made her shackles completely visible, and clasped in both her hands rested her staff. A [Divine Class] item from her YGGDRASIL days that looked like a metallic-green tree-branch, with a coiled serpentine dragon on top, with a shining sapphire jewel in its mouth that seemed to have a fire inside of it.

Akemi's attention was also on the orb, as she then spoke in an almost mechanical manner

"Why do this? Don't you already plan to assault them with Carillyn's team?"

"I wanted to see what would come from birthing a demon using a prime specimen of these centaurs. After all, up until now the best we could do were corpses. I believe live ones will provide some valuable soldiers." Azathoth lazily replied.

"I see…" Akemi mumbled, falling into an unnatural silence.

"Speak if you wish. I'll allow it." The demonic deity growled, sensing that there was something she wanted to say.

"You know exactly what I want to say. You are a monster, and you will regret what you are about to make happen." She spat with disgust filled words.

"How dare you…" One of the nearby succubi began, just to have her lord speak over her.

"I'm simply doing what is best for my people. Anything else but our supremacy is not enough." Azathoth calmly argued.

"That doesn't change the fact you will be killing thousands, or millions, to get that supremacy. You could have gotten your race a place to live if you talked with Ainz and Alucard! I'm sure that they would be willing to listen, if you did the right thing."

"You're foolish, Akemi. You speak of them as if they are saints, when you are well aware they are the very much the opposite. You seem to forget that they too slaughtered their way through the opposition when the need arose. They did it, so they can now stand at the top. I am doing the very same. Favoring those that serve me, just like they did."

"They did not wipe out entire countries, or didn't force anyone into slavery. Yes, they made their mistakes. Everyone does, but they learned from them, and in the end they allowed people to live as they are. They allowed them to live free." Akemi spat back as she approached his bed, with her voice getting louder, as her left hand picked at her rune covered shackles.

"It's called illusion of freedom. They are free as long as they behave as they want. Or do you think that anyone who misbehaves will have even the slightest moment to act, after they're found out? Either way, they are fools. By allowing these people to live 'freely' as you say, they risk having them come together, join forces, and find ways to overthrow them. Such is the way of these people you care so much about. I on the other hand, offer no illusions. I will not stand for any treachery or insubordination. That's why I'll wipe it out, even before it begins to form."

"You're wrong! They're not like you, who'd crush any form of resistance. They could've done that when they took over the continent! But as you are well aware, they didn't do that. They did their best to make sure they could take over as peacefully as possible. And you're a fool to think your methods are better than theirs. Doubly so if you think you have any chance of winning." Akemi defiantly added, through gritted teeth, her anger clear to see.

"Is that so? You forget, we have the advantage of surprise, and even if we will be losing it after this attack. They still will not know where we came from, where we will attack next, and they do not know of our agents. But most of all, they will pay for their foolishness of letting their guard down, on the possibility of large numbers of powerful beings like us. And even if they manage to push us back, do not forget Akemi, I am still here!" Azathoth proclaimed rising from his resting place.

Akemi went to speak, but held herself back somewhat, as she knew he was not wrong. All the information they had, showed that Ainz's and Alucard's Empire could suffer serious damage if a large enough number of high-leveled individuals attacked. All the more if said individuals were organized. She also went silent, because she was well aware of the difference Azathoth's presence had. While her body had become accustomed to it, she could still feel the pure power emanating from him. If this was a game, it'd feel like she was before the final boss, or worse.

"But do not worry, they may yet live. If they are smart enough that is. The same goes for the people. Especially when they can be used to increase our numbers. I am nothing than generous."

"Why not let them all live in peace, while they serve under you and your people, like Carilly has suggested?"

"Her approach has merit, as you seem to know. However, she is foolish to think that their numbers do not need to be culled and controlled. We need to minimize the numbers of possible threats. After we do that, and get settled, after some time… Perhaps then, we will let people do as they wish."

"D-Do you really plan on going to the front lines?" Akemi asked, something that even got the attention of the nearby succubi.

"Why do you ask? As it is, you have nothing to fear. Even if it is because of the shackles, you are seen as an ally by most of us. Because of that you've been treated exactly like one, if not better in some cases. There is nothing for you to fear." Azathoth calmly replied.

"Indeed, I've been treated like one of your own. Yet, that is only because of these shackles, and if I was somehow able to remove these, I would just be another enemy. And while I get this treatment, you force Touch-Me to be in a weakened state. Not to mention send him out to fight against his friends..." Akemi spat back, stopping only when the Demon God let out a sigh and leaned back on his bed.

"This may surprise you Akemi, but it pains me to see him like that. As much, if not more than it does you. He is something truly formidable. One of the few individuals I would say were worth meeting during my long existence. It truly is a shame he had to disagree with my views…" He said, sighing as he fell into a brief pause.

"…That is why I saw no other way to get him to join me than forcing him to do so. And in order to keep him in check, he can't be at full-strength. He's simply to powerful. It pains me, truly, but these are sacrifices that have to be made."

"If you care so much about him, why send him out there to kill his friends?!" Akemi balefully exclaimed.

"It would be a waste if I kept him here. He is not like you, where his best usage requires him to be here. He's a warrior, a fighter, and as much as I would like to have him here, and talk to him like we did when we were sealed, here there is no way to make that happen. Of course, I could make him do it, but it simply is not the same thing..." He said with a forlorn tone, before then glancing at Akemi.

"Anything else?" He asked, as Akemi seemed to go quiet.

"Just one, my 'lord'. You were a fool to send Touch-Me out into the field. Because of one thing I am sure; Ainz, Alucard, and the rest will make sure he's freed! And when your people return, he will not be among them!" She growled, getting a strange smirk in reply.

"An amusing thought."

* * *

Once more Touka stood in the center of the arena, as the voice of Mar announced the upcoming match between Lyla and Khuar. The match had garnered a lot of attention from those that had heard the several rumors that surrounded Lyla. This led to those who were more ignorant of her to gain more interest in her. All the while Khuar gained interest by what he had said during his introduction, and the fact his kind tended to put up intense fights during their matches.

 **NJPW - Guerrilla Tactics**

As music began to fill the arena, the gates to Lyla's entrance opened, leading to the strange reaction from the crowd as they remained mostly silent, waiting for her to make her entrance. Only when the gate was fully open did she emerge, and the assassin's cloaked figure made its way towards the center of the arena. It was as if she was gliding towards her destination, as no sound was made. To where that even those with the keenest senses were unable to pick up on any kind of sound coming from her.

Stopping next to Touka, Lyla looked like a statue standing completely motionless as she patiently waited for her opponent. With that the music ended, and the time came for Khuar to make his entrance.

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure – Awaken**

The music erupted through the arena, as Khuar's gate began to open, the rather energetic sound when compared to Lyla's seemingly getting a bigger reaction out of he crowd as they looked on as the centaur almost forced his way through the still opening gates.

Standing near his entrance he lifted up on his forelegs, letting out a mighty war cry. All the while raising his right arm in the air, where the armguard rested. In the same hand he had a spear, which on its end had a small spiked ball connected to the main weapon via a chain. Almost all of his body was covered in a copper-colored armor, which had a few pieces in leather to allow him to move with some freedom.

His war cry got an even bigger reaction, which was only added on to when he marched towards his opponent, keeping an imposing and threatening posture throughout. When he finally made it face-to-face with Lyla, he let out a loud grunt, before raising up another deafening war cry, his right arm raised in the air, which didn't seem to affect the assassin.

Finally, the music stopped, as Touka approached them, eyeing both combatants before she spoke.

"Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes." Both replied.

Giving them a nod, Touka lifted her arm, signaling for the platform to be raised. Khuar began to put some distance between himself and Lyla, possibly giving away his intention of starting the match with a charge. Lyla, perhaps for similar reasons, actually did as her opponent, moving a few feet backwards in the same soundless manner as she had made her approach.

"Now... Combatant's get ready…" Touka began.

Khuar seemed somewhat restless, as he prepared himself for an explosive opening attack. Most especially when he was aware that this was not an opponent that he could allow to get a moment to catch her breath, or be given room to move around. From time to time his eyes went to his right arm, the words of his 'lord' still clear and fresh in his mind.

"…Set…"

Lyla remained motionless, her cloak showing no real signs of disturbance as she prepared her daggers for what she expected to be her first and last attack of this match.

"Go!"

Khuar erupted from his standing position like a rampaging beast. With his armor, he looked like an unstoppable, living tank that Lyla could only hope to dodge if she wanted to survive, and not be impaled in his spear. He covered half the distance between them before Lyla vanished, or became a blur in the eyes of those that had some power within him. While those of an even higher level perfectly saw what happened. For Khuar, it was as if she vanished, which caused him to stop in his tracks, just to then appear in the same place she had originally been.

The results were immediate as blood erupted from his ankles and the base of his spine, causing the mighty centaur to collapse on the floor, feeling only numbness below his waist. Silence fell, as almost everyone watching understood that the fight was over, even if Touka had yet to decide anything. Mostly because Khuar was still trying to push himself up with his arms, she was about to do so.

"Give up." Lyla said in an empty tone, keeping herself at a safe distance from his spear.

"Silence!" Khuar spat back, hitting the ground with his fists.

"It would be better if you went out in your own terms. If not, the official will soon declare this match over." She remarked, motioning towards Touka.

Khuar looked around, his lips curling into a rage fueled expression. His fists curled, his eyes were looking at everything around him, as he felt the shame begin to overtake him. The weight that Azathoth had lifted once more fell on him. His breathing becoming labored, with the words "I yield", beginning to form. All his efforts to move his lower body failed. Then, his eyes went to the forearm guard, and his 'lord's' words of true power appearing only when one truly needs it.

"I…" he began, his eyes focused on Lyla

"I refused to be defeated! Now, witness true power!" Khuar proclaimed with a mad tone, raising his right arm into the air.

Lyla would have acted, however the dark purple light that came forth from the guard seemed to both blind and disorientate her, while in the case of Touka she remained unaffected. Her eyes still focused on the centaur, now with doubled attention. The same went for the likes of the Supreme Beings, most of those associated with them, and many of the strongest individuals in the Arena.

Those that could see through the dark purple light, saw Khuar begin to transform. His injuries healed allowing him to stand back up, pieces of his armor fell apart, along with the guard vanishing, so the light was now coming from his whole body. His skin remained the same color, however in some portions, especially the lower half, took on a more scaled look. All of his body's hair fell off, allowing for a long, slender, lizard-like tail to emerge. Bony formations formed at the end of said tail, and on his shoulders and on his head, taking on the role of horns. His nails grew longer and sharper, with a small snout forming on his face, along with his canines growing larger, and emerging from his lips like elongated fangs.

When the light faded, before the crowd was now a true monstrosity. No longer did he resemble the centaur Lyla was facing. Khuar took on a more demon-like appearance, which naturally got the attention of many of those in charge, but one being that reacted almost right away to Khuar's new form was the Platinum Dragon Lord. His armor seemed to sink into its seat, as his heart sank in his real body, because this vision brought forth terrible memories of ancient times. Memories of Graz, the being that was known then as the Centaur Demon God over 300 years ago.

Lyla could feel the sudden change, and the fact that whatever her opponent was, it was no longer a regular centaur. She once more prepared her blades, and went back on the offensive by throwing several small daggers at Khuar. Her opponent, upon seeing this replied with a simple swing of his free hand, his nails taking out the projectiles as he laughed.

"You're finished! No matter how great an assassin you are, you're nothing compared to me." He proclaimed, then charging at her.

With a mighty swing he brought his blade down on her, a blow that while not as fast as Lyla was, was still faster and significantly stronger than what Khuar had shown before transforming. Yet, Lyla had no need to dodge the blow, as Kuar's spear was stopped in its tracks by a calm motion from Touka's katana. An action that surprised both fighters.

This surprise only grew when a black-colored barrier formed around the floating platform, isolating it from the audience. This was something normally done for security purposes, and during this, the voice of Mar filled the arena apologizing for the inconvenience.

"What is the meaning of this?" Khuar growled, distancing himself from Touka.

"The match has been put on hold until we fully understand what you just did to yourself. Along with having been able to smuggle an unknown item into the Arena. We also need to determine if you're are a security risk." Touka calmly said, sheathing her blade.

"Or what?" He aggressively hissed.

"I have been given the freedom to terminate you." Touka replied, with an emotionless tone which earned her a laugh from the centaur.

"Pathetic! Do you think I'll be held back by such feeble threats!? I am Khuar, and I won't be held back!"

With this he went back on the offensive, going for a horizontal swing, just for Touka to "teleport" to his right. She seemed to simply vanish from her location, to reappear slightly to his right having avoided the blow.

"Reconsider." She said plainly.

To this, he let out a beastly roar, bringing his spear up, and then down on her. The blow struck the ground, kicking up a dust cloud that, when it faded, revealed Touka calmly standing on top of it.

"Is this your final answer?"

"Do not mock…"

Khuar's words were cut short, as the sound of Touka unsheathing her blade echoed through the area, followed by him stumbling back with an agonized cry as his arms fell from his torso. Touka followed this up with a blindingly quick series of motions that only those of Nazarick, and a few select others, could have kept up with. When she returned to Lyla's side and sheathed her blade, the frozen form of Khuar fell over, with his head and torso separating from the body.

"I could have handled him." Lyla calmly pointed out, as both saw the remains return to their original form.

"Perhaps, but that was beyond a simple tournament. The victory will be appointed to you. For the time being that is all you need to know. You and the rest of those here will learn more when the time comes. Understood?" Touka stoically said.

"Yes."

* * *

The black barrier seemed to turn slightly lighter as a [Gate] opened in the middle of the still floating platform. From it emerged Solution Epsilon, Lupusregina Beta, and Ainz Ooal Gown himself, leading to Lyla kneeling before him, while Touka took a small bow.

"Good work, Touka." Ainz said, getting a nod in reply.

"Solution. Lupusregina. Take the body back through the [Gate] as instructed. I'll be there shortly." He added, meaning that in no time the body was gone, along with the maids and the portal.

"Now Lyla, this victory is yours, but as you might understand the people will be needing an explanation, so I hope you don't mind if I steal your spotlight for a moment?" Ainz asked calmly, motioning her to rise.

"Not at all, my lord."

The barrier lifted, and the somewhat silent crowd, erupted into cheers as they saw their Emperor standing before them, no longer thinking of what happened to Khuar, or the fact they had missed one of the matches. Their attention was now fully on Ainz, as he took a magical microphone in his right hand, while motioning to Lyla with his left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, Lyla Alvein Dale Aindra." He announced, earning her a practically standing ovation.

"As one of the organizers of this tournament, I sincerely apologize for what happened here..." He continued.

"... However, I'm here to inform you that Khuar Diomea was under the effects of an unknown item, which we believe to be of demonic origin." Ainz informed, getting a concerned reaction from the crowd.

"But do not worry, as you know we took every precaution to make sure you are safe, and can enjoy this event. Khuar's case was but an isolated incident, which is being investigated as we speak, in order to clear all of your minds as soon as possible. And, yes, as many of you might already imagine Khuar has been dealt with." Ainz said, getting another positive reaction.

"Thank you. That being said, I ask all of you to be patient, because this Block has yet to end, not to mention this tournament. Enjoy yourselves, for we still have much more to show you. And to make up for this, I now promise you all an extra exhibition match!" Ainz proclaimed, getting himself another thunderous reaction.

"With that. I must leave you. Again be patient, for we will be returning shortly with Crawl vs Berenice Rockbruise."


	13. Update

Hello fellow writers and readers.

As some of you might have noticed I marked this story as being (On indefinite hiatus). The reason for that is pretty simple, I have lost part of the motivation that drove me to do it, times have changed and so have my tastes, to the point I no longer feel like working on this story.

Perhaps it is because I jumped too quickly into making it, after all Blood Trail of Alucard was doing great so I thought why not make a sequel? However as time went on and my interest began to drop, I began to wonder why make a sequel? The original story was good enough, in my opinion, and it worked perfectly on its own leaving things open enough for people to imagine the rest of the history these characters laid out.

Of course, this doesn't mean I will never pick this up again, no I plan on eventually getting back to working on this, I just don't know when. As of this moment I am more focused on working on my Overlord/Bleach crossover God of a New World, which I am enjoying immensely. One of the reasons being that I am doing my best to expand on the scale of the New World, with introduction of things like the Southern Nation and the like, something that I think I should have done in the first Alucard story, but alas I wasn't as experienced back then.

Just a **spoiler** before I go. This isn't the ending of the story of course, after all I want you guys to return when I eventually continue this, this is related to Touch-Me and Akemi. Yes, they will be freed and join the main crew, there would be little point in bringing them back if that wasn't the case.

And now, at least for now, **farewell and thank you**.


End file.
